


Baton Rouge (8/8)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Another trip for Skinner and Mulder to the hot South. A VCS case. A hotel in Baton Rouge. A coming out of sorts. Enjoy!





	Baton Rouge (8/8)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Baton Rouge by frogdoggie - Part 1

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 5 PM. Outside Teena Mulder's House. Greenwich, Connecticut.

I can not believe I'm staking out my mother's house. But I am. Yes, indeed. I got here around 4:30, marched up to the door, rang the bell and when I got no answer, knocked loudly. After making my hand ache I thought to check the garage by looking in the small side window. No car. So, I figured she was out and decided to wait for her.

I pulled my car out of her driveway and parked about a half block down and across the street. I can see her front door and driveway clearly. She's not going to get past my eagle eye. No sir. God. Well at any rate, I'm here and as soon as Teena shows I'll get out of the car and try to head her off before she even gets in the house.

I slouch way down in the front seat and break open another sunflower seed with my teeth. I spit the hull out the window. The tiny black husk sails in an arc and disappears from my sight, blending in with the pavement before I can tell where it lands. I chew the meat, fascinated at the visual phenomenon and reach for another seed from the bag on the seat next to me.

I'm performing the same act, staring at the arcing hull as it flies from my mouth when my mother's car drives past me. Her car wheels pass close enough that my eyes are finally drawn to where almost every sunflower seed shell I spit out came to rest. They're all crushed under her tires as I follow the progress of her Buick past me. I look up and see her white-haired head framed in the car's back window. She didn't notice me at all I guess. Her back is straight and she's looking off to the left in order to make the turn into her driveway.

As her car pulls in, I straighten up, grab my keys out of the ignition and open the Olds driver's side door. I climb out quickly, shut the door and lock the car with the keychain remote. As I pocket the keys the garage door on my mother's garage begins to raise. Oh shit...she must have had an automatic garage door opener installed at last. I shove the keys into my trench coat pocket and take off, jogging across the street towards the open garage door.

My mother's out of the car now, and at the trunk, opening it. She takes a bag of groceries out. I see two more brown bags inside the truck as I hurry up the driveway.

"Here, let me help you with that, Mom," I call as she lifts the second of the three bags from the trunk. She nearly drops the load as I reach her side and take one of the bags from her. Her face is stunned for a moment and then she speaks.

"Fox! What...is something wrong? Why...What are you doing here on a work day?" she asks, her voice trembling.

"Nothing's wrong. I just took the afternoon off. I...I wanted to spend some time with my best girl, that's all. So...uh...here I am," I smile brightly at her. My stomach is jumping hoops as I watch her face. "Would you like to go out to dinner?" I add hopefully.

"Oh my...well...uh...actually this is dinner," she smiles at me, indicating the bags we're holding. A loaf of Italian bread is poking out of the top of the one she holds.

"Oh. Well...were you expecting company?" I ask, glancing into the bag I'm holding. It contains the makings for an antipasto salad. Between this and the other bag there's enough for two meals here.

"Oh no. This is silly but I just had a sudden taste for spaghetti with an antipasto salad like Mrs. Bellini in Chilmark used to make. I still have her recipe for that salad. I was going to make both for dinner. God, I don't know what I was thinking though. You know how hard it is to make spaghetti for one and this is way too much for just me anyway. Why...why don't you come in, Fox. You could help me eat all this food," she replies her voice still a little tremulous.

I can tell, however, that she's sincere. Something in her expression and bearing tells me my mother is trying to make a gesture here and my heart fills with optimism. I smile and reach into the trunk to retrieve the other bag. There's ice cream in this one. I straighten back up and reply, my voice a little hoarse with emotion.

"Spaghetti? You've got yourself a dinner guest. And thanks, Mom...I...thanks for inviting me."

"I have some of that Starbucks coffee you like too. The kind you gave me that time," she replies shyly.

"You're gonna spoil me, Mom," I grin at her as she walks towards the side garage door. She depresses a small switch next to the door and the large garage door begins to close. I shut the car's trunk and join her at the side door. She looks up at me.

"That's what mothers are for, to spoil their children," she whispers. As I watch, she moves one hand away from the grocery bag she carries and touches my right hand where I grip my bags. It's a quick, soft caress but the warmth reaches my soul.

"We need to talk, Mom," I whisper as she pulls her hand back and looks up into my eyes.

"I guess we do, Fox. I...I guess we do," she replies softly.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 5:30 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

"Yeah, Dennis mailed me the keys," I tell Scully as I pull the Jeep into the driveway at Dragon's Roost.

"Ah. You know, their loaning us the house was just so nice of them, Walter" she observes. "I really will have to write them a thank you note. I'd like to get together with them again sometime as well. They were a lot of fun."

"I owe them big time. I think that re-roofing job next summer has another set of hands volunteering to help for sure," I reply, braking the Jeep.

Scully had just got done postulating that Dennis or Phil must have mailed me the house keys as we drove up to Dragon's Roost. We made pretty good time getting to Crossroads after our discussion in the breakdown area. It's not too late at all and enough daylight was left to show us that Crossroads hadn't changed since we were last here. We drove through the center of town on the way to Dragon's Roost, and although most of the stores were closed, two bars, a Chinese restaurant, an Italian restaurant and a grocery store we passed were still open and busy.

"Maybe I'll offer to help as well," Scully replies, grinning a little as I put the Jeep in park and cut the ignition.

"Hey...the way you wield a hammer they'd probably jump at the offer," I reply, unbuckling my seat belt. "No fear of heights I take it?"

"No problem at all," she nods, unbuckling her belt as well.

I smile at her.

"I think coming up here next summer would be great. We'll mention it to them," I reply quietly.

We stare at each other for a moment, and I know we're both savoring our memories of the deck construction and our time with Dennis and Phil this past summer. God that was a good time too - even if I did slice the hell out of my leg and Scully and I were struggling not to act on our attraction for each other. The end of the trip was phenomenal with her and Mulder and I together. I reach over to stroke Scully's cheek and her stomach growls loudly. I bark a laugh and pull my hand back.

"God, excuse me," Scully comments, a look of chagrin on her face. "I'm sorry."

"I guess we'd better unload and then get something to eat," I reply, chuckling. "Would you like to eat in town, order in, or scrounge something up from the Dragon's Roost larder?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Should we risk going back into town? I wouldn't mind some Italian food if you'd think it would be all right to go in to that little restaurant."

I consider the idea for a moment. You know...I'm really sick of hiding out, ordering delivery, trying to make sure we aren't seen around too much. I'm tired of going to some noisy dance bar where the crowd's so huge no one can distinguish us from the next couple too. All that gets old with Mulder even though we do allow ourselves the occasional foray to Club 219. It's getting old with Scully as well. For just once I'd like to go somewhere with one of my lovers where we could just be ourselves as much as possible. Go out and not worry about the repercussions. So...what the hell. Why not? We'll do it tonight...maybe just the once this weekend and then eat in the rest of the time.

I smile at Scully and nod.

"Yeah...why not? I'm tired of hiding out. If we're discreet I think we can risk it. Let's go for it."

"Yes, eating alone together is nice but sometimes...sometimes I'd just like to go to a restaurant with you. I'd like to do that with Mulder too for that matter. Eat out with him and not have it be during a case I mean."

"Exactly," I nod.

"So, great, let's do it. I'll help you unload the Jeep," she replies enthusiastically.

"You bet," I reply decisively.

I pop the hatch in back and both of us exit the SUV. It's a little chilly tonight so both of us reach into the car again to pull out our jackets and don them. Scully leaves her purse on the front seat for the moment. I stuff the car keys into my jacket pocket temporarily. They have the house keys attached but I want them out of the way while we grab the luggage. Then we proceed to the Jeep's rear to take our bags out. Each of us takes our garment bags first and then Scully takes her carry-on out as well.

"Can you manage all that?" I ask her, eyeing up the two bags.

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I did get in quite a bit of weightlifting before I was shot after all. Remarkably, my body seems to have remembered it," she replies wryly.

I make a noise of agreement in my throat and lock up the Jeep. We turn to walk up to the house. Scully follows me and when we reach the door I fish around in my coat pocket with my free hand and retrieve the keys. I start to unlock the door and see an envelope taped securely to the door knocker.  
"Hey, the guys left us a note," I comment, turning to Scully.

"Oh?" she replies.

"Yes," I reply, setting down my garment bag. Scully sets her luggage down as well as I pull the envelope off.

Both our names are on the outside, I smile. Walter and Dana are printed in Dennis' neat handwriting. I open the envelope, take a folded piece of paper out and hand the envelope to Scully so she can see the front with our names. She smiles as well. I open the folded paper and read it aloud so she can also hear the message.

//September 14, 1999

Dear Walter and Dana:

Welcome again to Dragon's Roost. Consider this your home while you stay the weekend. We've left the fridge well stocked and in case it turns cold enough - there's cut wood for the fire. We've also included a little something special for you both. You'll find it on the kitchen table. Enjoy.

We're off to Europe. We'll be in Paris for the days you're at Dragon's Roost. We have a number of galleries we want to see there. At any rate, we've written the phone number for the hotel where we're staying on the bottom of this note. If you have any problems or questions feel free to call. We've also included our cell phone numbers as well.

Have a wonderful time. I'm glad this worked out. You can either mail the keys back or leave them on the kitchen table...your choice. Oh, and listen also - when we get back we'd love to see you two, and Mulder as well if you could all manage coming up together sometime. Until then, take care.

Your friends,  
Dennis and Phil//  
I finish reading and fold the letter back up.

"How...how kind," Scully whispers.

"Yeah...they're just great guys," I reply quietly. "Hey, we'd better get inside. It's cold enough to start that fire I think."

"We'll probably need to turn the thermostat up too," Scully observes.

"Good point," I reply as I tuck the note into my jacket pocket. I use the keys to unlock the front door. Taking the knob, I push the door open and then both of us pick up our bags and hustle them inside.

Scully sets her bags down and so do I. I step forward and turn on the hall light. The sun started to set and the hallway is in shadow.

"I'll get the door," she volunteers.

"I'm on the thermostat," I reply, nodding.

The thermostat is in the central hallway leading to the kitchen and the guest bedroom as I recall. I walk down the hall, find it and see that yes, Dennis and Phil had turned it down to 60. I turn it up to 70 for starters. I then turn around and walk back down to the entryway area as Scully is just coming out of the living room after turning on a couple of lamps in there.

"So...um...where should we..." she begins, glancing at her bags and then she lets her voice trail off.

"Uh..." I start to reply, looking down into her face.

Ok. Does she assume I want her to take the same bedroom? Maybe she doesn't. I mean I want her to sleep with me...as in sleep not just go to bed to have sex. But maybe she's not assuming anything here and thinks I should come right out and declare my intentions. I wasn't assuming either to be honest. Otherwise I would have just probably taken her luggage in and walked upstairs to the master bedroom with it. Then again maybe she's just assuming we shouldn't use the master bedroom...ah fuck it. I should just ask. After all, I guess here's where we can start communicating better.

"You think we shouldn't use the master bedroom?" I query, watching her face. "I mean...one of us shouldn't use the master bedroom? Sorry...what I'm trying to say is..."

She chuckles and I stop and then laugh a little as well, running a hand over the back of my neck.

 

* * *

 

Triple Counterpoint  
by frogdoggie continued

* * *

"Walter...I guess I should go ahead and practice what I preach. Well, to be honest, I am debating on whether we should use Dennis and Phil's bedroom. I'm open to opinion there for sure. But...I never didn't consider sleeping with you. I mean my idea was we'd share a bed so...uh...if that's agreeable we can debate which bedroom," Scully replies straightforwardly.

I laugh.

"Christ, I'm glad one of us could come to the point here. God," I reply, shaking my head in self-deprecation. "You'll have to excuse me while I rid myself of 16 year old Walter Skinner again. There still seems to be a bit of a learning curve where he's concerned," I add.

She giggles a little.

"Well like I said - it's kind of sweet actually. Don't worry about it, Walter. Now...which bedroom?" Scully replies, smiling.

"Well the note said consider this our home. So, I vote for the master bedroom. It's got a bigger bed," I reply, grinning at her.

"Bigger bed? Is that a...suggestion...innuendo...hint?" Scully replies huskily.

"It's...indirect communication," I reply, teasing her, my voice rough with the implications of what I'd like to do in that bigger bed later.

"Oh...well...later you can explain it more...directly," she replies, her expression telling me she's with the program for sure.

"Believe it," I reply.

She grins at me as well and then moves towards the luggage.

"Let's get this stuff upstairs and then go get some food. Oh...and see what Dennis and Phil left us in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I'm curious about that myself. Sounds like a plan. We'll take these up and then I'll go back out for my overnight bag. I can get your purse as well," I reply as she picks up her bags. I pick up my garment bag.

"Why thank you," she smiles. "I guess we can unpack the suitcases later," she suggests.

"Yeah. I'm starving too," I reply, chuckling.

Scully walks to the stairs and starts to ascend to the second floor. I follow her up.

Later, when I return from locking up the Jeep with my other bag and Scully's purse, she's still in the master bathroom freshening up. I put my bag next to Scully's bag where she left it on the bed. We hung the garment bags up in the closet in a vacant space we discovered Dennis and Phil had made for us. There was a note on the dresser as well. "Two of the larger drawers are empty since we packed for the trip. Help yourselves," the note read. So, I guess they figured we'd be using the master bedroom after all. Lastly we decided to leave our weapons behind as well. Theoretically we're supposed to be on duty and armed at all times but tonight...well tonight we're not thinking of the Bureau or our duties to be frank. So, the guns are staying in our luggage back at the house.

I leave the bedside and walk over to the bathroom door just as Scully is coming out.

"All yours," she comments, touching my jacket sleeve briefly as I move past her.

"Thanks," I reply, entering the bathroom and shutting the door. I do see Scully took out her toiletries and placed them on the vanity. I'll unpack mine when we get back. I walk over to the toilet, lift the seats up and then unzip my fly. I reach in and take my dick out, holding it in hand as I aim. As I piss I run my free hand over my chin and feel the beard stubble. Hell. Maybe I should shave. No...it would take too much time and I do think both of us are really hungry at this point. Better to get into Crossroads.

I finish up, shake off and rearrange myself in my jeans, zipping up my fly. I flush the toilet and start to go wash my hands. Then I smile to myself, walk back and lower both seats back down. Man I know I'd hear about that if Scully came in here and fell in. Christ. I walk over to the sink, wash my hands and face, smooth down what hair I have left and exit the bathroom.

"Ready?" I ask Scully. She's running a brush through her hair one last time in front of Dennis and Phil's dresser mirror. I watch for a moment as she draws the brush through her soft, copper tresses. The bracelet I gave her glints in the light from the overhead light. There's something incredibly sensual about a woman brushing her hair. I feel warmth pooling in my groin as I watch her. Then my stomach growls and I laugh.

"I guess we both are," Scully replies, laughing as well.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here before we pass out from starvation," I reply wryly.

Scully puts her jacket on, takes her purse and we head downstairs after turning off the bedroom lights.

In the hallway downstairs Scully speaks just as I'm preparing to open the door.

"Oh...the surprise," she says, glancing back at the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. You still want to check it out...or do you want to wait until we get back?" I ask.

"Let's look now. I'll wonder all through dinner," she replies, her eyes dancing.

I smile and nod. She looks so...God...she looks so free and alive right now. Despite everything Scully's been through, when we've been alone she really does let the inner Scully out. Inside the professional, hard-nosed FBI agent there really still is a wonderfully alive and vivacious person. She must have guarded and preserved that part of herself through the years of trials and tribulations. I admire her for being able to do it. I wasn't successful at doing it. But...I'm learning to and a lot of what I used to be is coming back...with Scully and with Mulder.

"Yeah. I'll be in suspense too. Let's go take a look," I reply gesturing with my head towards the kitchen. "You first," I add, grinning.

Her smile widens and she walks quickly off towards the kitchen. I follow, smiling as she hurries forward.

As we enter the kitchen, it's dark of course. Scully looks to her left, seeming to remember the location, as I do, of the overhead light switch.

"I'll get it," I tell her and she walks forward into the semi-darkened room as I flip the switch.

The room is bathed in light and our eyes are drawn immediately to the kitchen table and the champagne bucket that sits in the middle.

"Oh...my..." Scully exclaims unable to say anything else.

The bucket's wrapped with a huge multicolored iridescent bow and is filled with a bottle of champagne and what looks like...tins of oysters, clams, caviar...and...God...a bunch of other stuff. Both of us walk over to the table and stare at it.

"Damn..." I reply amazed, pleasure in my voice. I whistle, picking up the caviar. "This is incredible."

There are crackers as well and a few small scented candles to set a romantic mood too.

"There's another note," Scully observes, reaching forward and plucking the note out of the bucket. I set down the caviar and watch as she opens the little envelope. She raises her brow a little as she reads the card inside but it clears quickly and she grins as she starts to read the note aloud.

//Here's just a little something to help make your weekend more special. Don't do anything we wouldn't do...and there's something in the red box that will come in especially handy just in case. Cheers! Den and Phil//

"Red box?" I asked confused for a second.

"Oh, that one I guess," Scully replies, setting the note down on the table. Underneath the tins of oysters is a red box. I reach forward and pull it out. It's a box with just a lid and no wrapping so I open it.

"Uh..." I stammer when I look inside.

"What?" Scully asks, curious. She cranes forward to look.

I tip the box for her to see inside because I know I can't do anything else now that I've opened it. The box contains another box inside it. A 12 pack box of Trojan condoms.

"Scully...I..." I begin but she interrupts me.

"It's all right," she declares instantly. "It's a nice gesture..."

"Well they...they're trying to be...health conscious," I reply, cringing inwardly.

"Yes, of course," she replies softly, staring at the box.

God damn it. Well...Dennis and Phil were trying to be helpful. They had no idea that condoms are unnecessary between Scully and I and that the reason isn't just because we're both clean. I'm sure they might have even figured we both were STD free being that we get routine and rather stringent physicals. But they had no idea that Scully's sterile so they probably figured they'd supply us with the condoms as a courtesy in case we ran out and didn't want to be seen buying them in the store.

But still...this...this stinks, I think as I look down on Scully's slightly bowed head. I put the lid back on the box and set the box on the table. Shit.

"I should chill this champagne," I state not knowing what else to say. I don't want to draw any more attention to the issue. I take the bottle out of the bucket.

"Oh...good idea. We should save it for when Mulder gets here," Scully replies, looking up again. She gives me a small wistful smile and I touch her arm.

"All right. I'll be right back," I add softly.

She nods and I cross to the refrigerator. I open the door and fit the bottle in easily between some skim milk and a container of cottage cheese. When I shut the door I feel her arms snake around my waist. I turn in her arms and hug her to me.

"Walter...it's all right...really. Ok? I...I cope with it," she whispers into my chest as I caress her hair.

"We'll have to talk about...coping with it sometime, Dana. I...if you want to talk about it I'm here," I reply quietly.

She nods against me and then moves back, still holding my hands in hers.

"Come on, Batman. Let's go eat," she suggests, smiling warmly up into my eyes.

"To the Batmobile," I reply gently, squeezing her hands as a single tear trails down her cheek.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 7:00 PM. Teena Mulder's house. Greenwich, Connecticut.

"So, should I do the test?" I ask my mother as she peers into the pot of pasta.

"Oh, Fox," she laughs. "No...oh...come on now," she adds as I take some pasta out of the boiling water with a wooden spoon. I fling the pasta and it smacks into the wall next to the stove, landing with a wet 'plotch'. It sticks quite nicely and I turn to my mother with a huge grin.

"Done!" I proclaim and she bubbles with laughter.

"I can't believe you remembered that...it was so long ago," she adds, getting herself under control.

"How could I forget Mrs. Bellini's time honored method for testing pasta," I reply chuckling. "I'll never forget the first time I did that when you were cooking pasta. I thought you were going to fall over."

"I know...you were about 10 and Samantha..." she begins and then stops suddenly. I wince as she turns away and busies herself with turning the gas off under the boiling pot of spaghetti noodles. "I was rather outraged about the spot it left on the wallpaper," she finishes quietly.

"Yeah, I forgot you were supposed to test it on painted walls only," I reply with forced joviality, pointedly ignoring her demeanor.

"Yes," she nods, smiling at me softly.

"Gheez, speaking of spots...I'd better clean that one off," I suggest, gesturing at the noodles still adhering to the wall nearby. She nods and I reach for a paper towel and the sponge from the sink.

Oh man...there are so many memories that are just too hard to share anymore I think as I flick the noodles off the wall and onto the paper towel. As my mother drains the pasta in a colander I swab the spot where the noodles were stuck with the damp sponge. The antipasto salads are on the sideboard and the spaghetti meat sauce, courtesy of Ragu, is already done on the stove. The kitchen table is set and the Italian bread cut, both courtesy of moi. So, I guess we're doing ok, all things considered.

Yeah, despite the emotional family land-mines, things have gone well so far. I haven't brought up any heavy issues regarding my sexuality yet but my mother has seemed unusually receptive to listening to me make small-talk. Yes, she listened and responded while I told her about work -well, the edited version of work anyway. She even listened while I talked about the Knicks and the Redskins.

She's been chatty herself also, telling me about the ceramics class she's taking as well as the idea that she wants to enroll in a class for learning the PC this winter. If we can just not dwell on Samantha and the past too much tonight this might actually be a pleasant visit for a change and she may finally be ready to hear what I have to say. I've definitely decided to just tell her I'm in love with a man for now. I won't tell her it's Walter unless she really presses me. If she does we're going to have to deal with that eventuality I guess. Maybe it's one of those things she'll decide she can't remember. We'll...we'll just have to see. In the meantime I'll wait for the opportune moment and tackle the subject.

"I think we're ready to eat," my mother pronounces. "Would you take the salads over to the table, Fox?"

"Sure," I answer and I turn to pick up the plates from the sideboard.

xXx

"Would you like another cup of coffee, Fox?" my mother asks as I put my ice cream bowl in the dishwasher.

"Great...uh...how about you pour yourself a cup and join me in the living room?" I suggest, shutting the dishwasher door.

"That would be fine. Go on in and I'll bring both cups," she suggests. I nod and leave her side as she goes to the cupboard.

We didn't talk much during dinner. I guess I got nervous and she wasn't going to encourage me to discuss what by now she knows is inevitable. Besides, I discovered as soon as I sat down to eat that I was famished and I ate like a starving dog, seldom coming up for air much less pointed conversation.

But now we had our ice cream and time's run out. Coffee and the conversation of the century coming up. I go into the living room, and wander around for a few seconds. She's changed the furniture around again. I have to wonder who the hell moves it for her. Well I did once during a weekend visit. But she's changed it again since then. Moving furniture takes more than one person. God. I hope she'd tell me if she was seeing someone. My mind doesn't really want to go down that path but it does and I find myself checking the ashtrays around the living room as my mother comes in with a tray.

"Fox?" she asks quizzically as I straighten up from examining the ashtray on the end table.

"Oh, let me get that," I state, moving forward to take the tray from her. "I was just observing that you moved the furniture again," I add, placing the tray with the coffee cups, cream and sugar down on the coffee table. I sit down on the couch and my mother takes a seat in the large overstuffed chair immediately at the end of the coffee table. I shift the tray closer to her and she starts to put cream and sugar into her cup.

"Yes, I did," she replies as I pick my cup up and lean back into the couch cushions. "When your aunt was down on her last visit she helped me. You should have seen us trying to shove that couch around. But we managed it. I think I'll leave it this way for a while though. I think I'm finally satisfied with the arrangement."

I nod and take a sip of my coffee. We both sip for a few moments in silence and then she clears her throat.

"I know why you came here today, Fox. I...I didn't think it was just to take me to dinner although I do appreciate the gesture," she begins.

Ok. Opening salvo. I guess that makes it more easy. I straighten up and put my cup on the coffee table. I notice she's holding hers really tight. Her knuckles are white. Oh brother. Here we go, deep, dark, turbulent waters ahead. I take a deep breath and plunge in.

"You're right, I did come here to talk as I said. Mom...I know this is difficult but I just have to get it off my chest and hope that...that you'll understand the choice I've made in my life and respect it. I'm not saying you have to approve. I'm just asking for you to try to understand, I guess," I reply, moving a little closer to where she's sitting.

She bows her head and places her cup on the coffee table as well. When she looks back up I can see her face is tense but not as tense as I was expecting. She sighs and answers me, looking down again at her hands as she speaks.

"Fox...look. I understand you're happy now that you've...you've met someone and fallen in love. I don't have a problem with accepting that you'd one day have that happen. I'm not one of these mothers who smother their sons and don't expect them to move out on their own and find someone to spend the rest of their life with. But...I envisioned a wife...not...not what you're telling me," she replies in a small voice. "Grandchildren...I was...well...I was looking forward to that, Fox," she replies. "Selfish or not...I was looking to the day I could hold your son or daughter in my arms..." she adds, letting her voice trail off.

I feel anger rise instantly into my chest. I bite my tongue to stop from blurting out what I really feel in my guts. The violence of my anger, the bitterness frightens me and I hurriedly take a couple of deep breaths and count to ten before I speak.

I want to scream at her. 'No, you didn't smother me, you bitch. You abandoned me emotionally after Samantha was taken. You let my father abuse me mentally and once in a while physically, and you couldn't wait for me to move out on my own. And grandchildren? Oh yeah right. Hey, maybe this is the perfect time to tell you about the woman in my life too. Yup - I'm in love with my partner, Dana Scully, too. Oh, but oops, yeah, I forgot....no bambinos there either -Scully's sterile. Sorry.

Besides, what makes you think I'd ever want to have children after the sterling example of parenting supplied by you and Dad? Dad? Yeah, which one I still ask myself too. I don't even feel qualified to have kids much less raise them thanks to my doubting my own parentage.

And if I did have kids I'm sure you'd hope for a little girl so you could have Samantha back. Selfish? You're the Queen of Selfish right along with being the Queen of Denial. I should ask you right now which man you fucked to get me and if I have a damn half brother that's fucking me over back at the J. Edgar Hoover building.

I shut my eyes as my mind spins in vitriol. I can't let that all out now. No way. I have to try to view this through her eyes. She was a very confused and desperate woman years ago. She lived among lies, half lies and truths she hoped eventually were lies. My father as well as that cigarette smoking bastard used her, played her like a piano, so she's as much a victim in this as Sam or I were as well. No matter who my father is I'm not sure it matters because I think I was conceived in a climate of lies anyway - so either choice of father-figure isn't much of a choice in my opinion.

Mom's had a stroke as well. Her faculties don't seem to be impaired but I'm not completely sure. Her doctors have said she's in good health and recovered from the episode but there's a possibility she may have lingering effects that aren't as obvious or show up in stressful situations. There are so many things she doesn't remember. Can I be completely sure her mind is the same? It's not fair to rail at her over things that may be only hazy memories at best. No, I can't castigate her for her persistent insistence that she can't recall this fact or that fact. It's not fair if she really is suffering memory loss. I guess I should give her the benefit of the doubt until I find out otherwise. Yes, I should give her a break I guess, especially when I want her to listen to me and respect my viewpoint at this juncture. I still my thoughts, pitch my voice low and try to project as much empathy as I can towards my mother as I open my eyes and respond.

"Mom...I know. I...I don't know what else to say. I've fallen in love with a man. I guess I'm going to be a disappointment in the grandchild department unless of course we adopt or...well...I can't guarantee anything there," I reply shrugging. "But, Mom, I am happy. I'm more happy then I have been in years and I just wish...I wish you'd be able to appreciate that and think it's a good thing," I add, watching her face.

She lifts her head to face me again, a look of bewilderment in her eyes.

"Fox, I always wanted you to be happy. I...I never wanted anything else for you," she replies.

Um. Ok. I guess it looks as though she believes that idea. I run my hand over my mouth and then I respond, capturing her eyes.

"But you'd rather I wasn't happy with a man," I reply as neutrally as I can.

"I don't understand it, no. I...I don't pretend to understand homosexuality. Oh I know the general views on it, the...uh scientific and religious viewpoints on it. I...Fox, I just never envisioned you as...as gay. I don't know how else to put it."

"Why, because I didn't bring home my boyfriends? Or maybe you think gay guys parade around the house in a dress or..."

"Fox!" she exclaims, shocked.

"All right...I...that was something I shouldn't have said. But you know...homosexuals don't have the word stamped on their forehead, Mom..."

"But, Fox, you're my son...wouldn't I have....have noticed when you were younger..."

"Yeah, well you might have noticed if you'd paid any attention to me after the night Sam..." I start to interrupt, my voice rising as I blurt out the words. I stop speaking instantly when I realize what I've said. It's too late though. My mother has her hand over her mouth and her eyes are huge.

"Mom...I...I'm sorry..." I backpedal, desperate to apologize as quickly as I can.

"So am I..." she whispers.

I shut my eyes for a moment and when I open them she's getting up.

"Mom?"

"Fox, please..." she begins, fumbling and then bumping into the end table as she stands and then tries to walk away.

"Mom!" I exclaim rising quickly to catch her as she loses her balance. I stop her from falling, pull her close and hug her tight. She's crying and I run my hand through her hair as she rests her head on my chest.

"I'm so sorry...I...I didn't mean to say that, Mom. Really. I'm sorry," I murmur, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Fox, I'm just so confused...so...I just don't know anymore..." she sobs against my shirt.

"I know...it's...it's all right. Why don't I fix you another cup of coffee and we'll...we'll puzzle it out together, ok? I didn't mean to shout at you. Let's start over and I promise not to lose my temper again."

"All right. Would you like some more ice cream too?" she mumbles in my arms.

"Sure. Uh...let's go in and get it together."

"All right," she repeats again.

I stroke her hair one more time, give her a final hug and then release her from my embrace.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 10:00 PM. Gabella's Italian Restaurant. Crossroads, Maine.

"Sorry we had to park so far away," I tell Scully as we stand outside the Italian restaurant. "I'll go get the Jeep," I add.

"Oh, no, let's walk. It's not too chilly. I'd like to stretch my legs after that meal," she replies, smiling at me.

I rub my stomach theatrically.

"I hear you. I'm going to have to make sure I run tomorrow morning. I'll need to burn off the calories."

"It was good though, wasn't it?" she chuckles.

"Oh yeah...I'd say so," I reply, dropping my hand and putting both hands in my pants pockets. "You won't be cold?" I ask her as she buttons her jacket up.

"No, really, it's refreshing," she replies.

"All right then," I nod, taking my right hand out of my pocket and extending it towards her. She smiles and takes my hand.

"Oh...it's nice and warm," she observes glancing down.

"Yeah, I put my hands in my pockets. That's something...uh...something I used to do with Sharon on a chilly night. It's just a hell of a lot more comfortable to hold a warm hand on a cold night."

"I like that idea. I'll have to remember it," she replies, smiling again.

I nod, feeling rather pleased with myself and we leave the doorway and start to walk up the street hand in hand.

Dinner was a really great experience even if we did have to wait a short time in the bar until we were seated. Once we got to the table however, the waiter was there promptly and took our order. The food didn't take long to get to the table either.

I had veal scaloppini and Scully had linguini in clam sauce. Both meals were prepared to perfection. Scully tasted my scaloppini after she inquired if it was good. In the spirit of investigation you understand she said. I tasted Scully's linguini in return. She had a fit of the giggles when some of the clam sauce ran down my chin and I almost knocked my wine over trying to get my napkin up to stop it from dripping onto my sweater.

We went light on the wine, one glass apiece because we were driving back to Dragon's Roost, of course. Scully had spumoni for dessert. I ended up sharing it with her because her eyes were bigger than her stomach and she was already rather full from the main course.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was quaint and intimate with candles and fresh flowers on the tables and in the booths that were scattered along the walls. The booths had high-backed seats. We ended up in a booth so we had a little more privacy. It was one of the most pleasant evenings out I've spent in a long time. We just talked small-talk again but this time it was about when we were kids.

Scully told me about moving from base to base as a Navy brat and how hard it was to make friends. I told her how I was basically a loner as a kid and didn't make friends easily either - except for those few wonderful summers on Judge's Point. I found myself telling her all about those days and building the tree house. I recounted swimming and fishing off the dock at the summer house as well as endless games of hide and seek and touch football. After a while I realized I was doing all the talking, cleared my throat, and apologized for monopolizing the time. Scully said that was fine...she was enjoying herself too much to even think about interrupting me. Her gentle smile and compassionate gaze told me she was telling the truth. I made her promise that during the weekend she'd tell me more about herself and she said she would.

The restaurant was crowded when we arrived but the crowd thinned as we ate our meal. We lingered on because we were just enjoying each other's company so much. Finally, coffees consumed, dessert finished off, we both reached for the bill simultaneously and laughed about it. We ended up tossing a coin for the tab and I lost. I paid in cash and we left the restaurant.

As we walk back towards the Jeep we spot a small crowd ahead out in front of the grocery store. The store still seems to be open but the crowd has gathered to hear a violinist who's set up a little further down from the store entrance. The slight, bespeckled, dark-haired violinist is little more than a boy - I'd say the kid's about 14 tops but he's playing beautifully. His violin case sits at his feet, open, and it's full of change.

"Walter...he's fantastic!" Scully exclaims, her breath steaming out in little puffs.

"Yes...he's very good," I reply. "You want to go listen?" I add smiling.

"Yes. Let's," she replies, pulling me towards the crowd. She walks forward and with me behind her, we cut a small space for ourselves so we can hear the young man play. Scully stands in front of me and after a moment, I put my arms around her waist and she rests her body back against mine.

The music is sweet, soaring and poignant as the dark-haired musician draws his bow over the strings. I don't recognize the composer or the piece. Whatever it is though, it's beautiful. As I listen my eyes are drawn for a moment to the front of the grocery. I smile and leaning down whisper in Scully's ear.

"I'll be right back. Stay here," I rumble.

She looks at me, raising an eyebrow in confusion but I smile to assure her and leave her side, backing out through the crowd. I stride over to the grocery store entrance and stop in front of the stands of freshly cut flowers that are on display. As I examine some of the flowers, an elderly man comes out of the store.

"Oh...good evening," he addresses me. He's small, with white hair and an Irish accent so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I was just admiring your flowers. It's nice to see them at this time of year," I reply.

"Ah, they're beautiful, aren't they? My son has a greenhouse and florist business. We get the flowers fresh from him daily. I was just about to bring them in for the night. Are you interested in some?"

"Yes. Uh...I'd like some for the woman with me. She's listening to the street musician," I reply with a small smile and a gesture back into the crowd.

"The street musician's my grandson, Davie," the old man beams.

"He's very talented," I reply. "Exceptional."

"Why thank you, sir," he answers, proudly. "Flowers for your lady love you say? Now, would that be the lass with the red hair? Oh yes, I noticed her...an Irish lass if I ever saw one," he replies, smiling.

"That's right. And yes...she is of Irish descent," I reply, smiling at his good humor.

"I thought so. Sir...you're a lucky man. She's beautiful. Take anything you see here with my blessings. Beauty such as hers is beyond price anyway," the old man replies.

"I couldn't..." I begin.

"Nonsense, take it and give her a kiss for me," he laughs.

"All right. Thank you," I chuckle. I pick out a small bouquet of tea roses. Delicate, red and pink roses to compliment Scully's complexion. The old man nods his approval.

"Very good choice. Now go on with you...and enjoy," he prompts and then he picks up one of the flower stands and returns to the inside of the store with it.

I shake my head and grin as I hold the flowers behind my back and head into the crowd again to find Scully. I locate her easily because she stayed in about the same spot. I snake one arm around her waist and we stand side by side as the violinist finishes the piece. He finally ceases to play, takes a small bow and apparently that's the end of the show for the night. We all pull change out of our pockets and toss it into the violin case as the crowd disperses. The musician folds up his case filled with his earnings, tucks his violin and bow under his arm, and walks off towards the grocery store.

Scully watches him walk away and then she turns to face me. Finally she notices that I have one hand behind my back. She cranes to look and I move away slightly so she still can't see what I'm holding. She feints to one side and I do a quick feint in the same direction. She starts to laugh. I pull out the flowers and she stops laughing instantly.

"Oh...they're...they're lovely. You went back to the grocery," she whispers, taking the flowers from my hand.

"Yes. I thought I saw you admiring the flowers as we passed the door. So..." I reply, giving her a smile and a little shrug.

"You're spoiling me," she replies softly, smiling as well.

"Well...I...it's..." I venture and then I let my voice fade. I don't know what to say for a moment under her suddenly soft blue eyes. She speaks for me.

"It's very kind...and...romantic...and something that a man with a kind heart, and beautiful soul would do. Thank you, Walter. You make me feel very special," she replies, looking down shyly into the flowers.

"You're welcome, Scully. You...you make me feel human again," I reply, looking down at the pavement.

When I look back up she captures my eyes and it's as if the whole world stops around us. I know people are walking by on the sidewalk but I don't see or hear them. The only thing I see is Scully and the only thing I hear is the sound of our breathing. Then I see our breath as it ghosts from our mouths almost in unison in the chilly night air. Without heed for the consequences, without real conscious thought to be truthful, I move close, cup Scully's face gently in my hands and kiss her. Her lips taste like spumoni and warm fall wine and rosebuds and...like heaven.

It's a brief, but intense kiss, and when we part, I whisper in her ear.

"We're going to have to stop meeting like this, Agent Scully," I tell her, my voice hoarse with barely controlled passion.

"Yes, sir. It's a...a...that terrible breach of protocol I was referring to earlier," she whispers, slightly breathless.

"I agree. Uh...we'd better take this back to Dragon's Roost," I reply straightening.

"Definitely," she murmurs, smoothing her hair back behind her ears. I watch her compose herself further and then I smile, and extend my hand to her again. She takes my hand and we walk the rest of the way to the Jeep.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 11:00 PM. Teena Mulder's house. Greenwich, Connecticut.

"I love you, Fox. I'm...I'm glad we talked," Mother tells me sleepily. "And I'm sorry I just...I just got so tired."

"I love you too, Mom. It was good we talked. And it's ok. I should get some sleep too. Good night now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night. Sleep tight," she replies, muzzily.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite. I remember when you used to say that to me," I respond softly.

"You remember so much, Fox..." my mother replies, her voice fading.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Sweet dreams, Mom," I reply, but I'm not sure she hears me.

I stand in the doorway to my mother's bedroom and watch as she falls asleep, curled into a fetal position in her bed. I watch until her breathing evens out and I know she's no longer awake.

I sigh, shut the door and leave her to whatever dreams she dreams tonight, sweet or otherwise.

God, I'm tired too. Emotional exhaustion is making me almost stagger back downstairs like a denizen from a George Romero movie. Yeah, like that guy lurching around in the graveyard in 'Night of the Living Dead'. 'Watch out Teena, they're coming to get you!' Ah shit. Watch it, Mulder...'you'll' be dreaming about crap that isn't sweet at all again if you're not careful.

My mother insisted I stay the night after I told her I was taking a really long weekend and my luggage was in the car anyway. I guess I should stay here. I don't really trust myself to drive to a hotel. I drag my sorry ass into the living room and stand next to the couch. I stare off into space for a few seconds. My jacket is over the back of the couch. I tap the pocket, find my cell phone and take it out, laying it on the coffee table. I take off my weapon, and my belt as well, and place both on the coffee table next to the cell phone. Then I slowly take out my wallet, ID and spare change, laying all of that on the coffee table next to the rest of my accessories.

Lastly, I pull off my watch. I turn it slightly, running a finger over the date inside. Walter...God...I really miss him and Scully right now, I think as I finally lay the watch on the coffee table. I turn and slump down on the couch, sitting there in order to take my shoes off. I slip them off and line them up underneath the coffee table. Finally I lie back, still fully dressed and study the ceiling, considering what transpired over two more cups of coffee and a second bowl of ironically but appropriately named, Rocky Road ice cream.

Well, maybe we made some strides towards understanding here tonight. There were a lot of tears, and yeah, some shouting on both our parts even though we tried to control ourselves.

My mother is, at last, beginning to realize I really am happy. My talking about my feelings and how good I felt being with my partner finally seemed to get through. I guess maybe she does really want what's best for me. She said that several times during the conversation. So, this first step is accomplished. I'll let her get used to the idea and then later...when I think she's ready, I'll discuss Scully and Walter and the concept of our three way relationship. If she's ever ready. God knows...maybe the rest will just become one of many things that remain undisclosed between us.

There are a lot of unspoken issues between Mom and me which may remain unspoken but I think after tonight she can at least acknowledge in my presence that she knows I'm involved with another man. She may not completely approve but she's also not going to show disrespect by avoiding the matter or pretending it's not true. That's all I can ask right now. As for the rest, the other things we don't talk about besides the special relationship I'm in? Well...we may never speak of them. I can hope but I have no expectations. After all, she may truly not or ever remember so it's all quite possibly a moot point anyway. And for her own safety - maybe I'm glad she doesn't remember.

Also, under the safety idea - she didn't want to know my partner's identity. So, Walter's name never came up and I guess I won't be inviting him to Greenwich for any holidays. So be it. I'm rather glad actually because yes, the risk to all of us makes it advisable that she doesn't know his name or see him either. Oh she did want to know something about him. Like whether he was a bum or not i.e. out for my money. I just told her the man I was in love with was a little older than me, had a well-paying job plus his own independent means of support since his family came from money.

Wouldn't do to have Teena worrying that some gold digging young hustler got his hooks into her boy in order to get his fortune now would it? The fact that Walter isn't expecting me to support him seemed to allay some of her qualms as well. Trust Teena to think of the financial angle. But you know...with all the crap she's had to go through with the lawyers over Dad's estate I can't blame her I guess. She wants us both to not have any money worries. And who wants more legal hassles if you can avoid them.

So, the upshot of the whole discussion was my mom will learn to live with having a gay son as long as I'm happy, Walter treats me right and she doesn't have to tell anyone else a thing about it. I can live with that too I guess. After all, it's really no one's friggin' business as Walter would say. It would have been nice to include Teena in our lives at some level but...she's not there in so many ways as it is I guess it won't ruin the bell curve or disrupt the status quo on that situation. I sigh one more time and turn on my side, tucking my knees up since her couch isn't quite as accommodating as my own.

As I fall asleep my last waking thoughts are of Scully, Walter and Crossroads. I hope everything is going well there. I just have a feeling that they're having a great time. I'm trying to stay positive about their rendezvous at Dragon's Roost. I yawn, send good thoughts their way and then drift off to the sound of the living room mantle clock ticking.

xXx

Thursday, September 16, 1999. 11:00 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

Scully and I stand in the entryway after we return to Dragon's Roost, taking our jackets off and hanging them in the hall closet. I offered to hang her coat up first and she smiled and handed me the flowers while she took it off. We exchanged coats for flowers and I hung her coat up. While I took my coat off she advised me that she was going to the kitchen to find a vase for the roses. I watched her receding back as she left the pool of light in the entryway and proceeded down the darker hallway into the kitchen. When the kitchen lights flicked on, I turned around and retrieved a second vacant hanger from the closet.

We drove back in silence. Scully was staring out the window for the most part but every once in a while she would touch the roses, fingering them or she'd smell them and smile a little. Once I caught her fingering her bracelet as well.

I concentrated on the road because it was difficult to concentrate just then and I didn't want to put the Jeep in a ditch.

I think both of us were surprised by the intensity of our emotions and maybe a little shocked at our foolhardiness at kissing on a public street like we did. Yeah...for the first time in a long time I lost complete control over my actions in public. And you know what...it felt fucking good. From the look in Scully's eyes I knew it felt damn good to her too.

Besides the shock at losing control and taking a risk the kiss had an unexpected side-effect. It also made us nervous about what's probably going to happen next. Ok. We've been teasing each other on and off during the trip so far, right? But now we're getting down to the wire here. We're back at home base, we're alone and the bed's upstairs. Time to put your libido where your mouth is, ladies and gentlemen...and it looks like both of us are having a case of stage fright. Scully's gone down to the kitchen in search of a vase and I'm standing here shuffling my feet and fumbling with the second hanger like I've never hung a coat up before.

As I finally manage to get my coat in the closet and the closet door shut, Scully returns with the roses in a small white vase.

"This was perfect," she states, showing me the arrangement.

"Yeah. It looks great," I reply, twitching a smile.

We both stand there for a moment, the vase and dead air between us. Finally I clear my throat.

"Would you like something else to drink? Coffee? A brandy?" I ask quietly as Scully blinks at me.

"Oh...uh...well a brandy might be nice," she replies, nodding.

"I think that can be arranged. Den and Phil should have some in here I think," I reply, gesturing towards the living room as I move past her.

She follows me, carrying the vase and when we get into the living room she places the flowers carefully on the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch.

I go over to the small liquor cabinet and root around in the cabinet at the bottom, finding the brandy in back of a nice bottle of cognac. I take the bottle out and place it on the top of the cabinet. From the glassed-in top section I remove two brandy snifters from a shelf and place them next to the bottle.

"I wonder if it will be warmer tomorrow," Scully interjects from in back of me as I pour the brandy.

"The long range forecast said it should warm up but then a front's due. We might get rain," I reply, capping the bottle again. I leave the brandy out in case we want a second glass, pick up the glasses and carry them to the couch.

Scully is sitting with her legs tucked up under her in a corner of the couch. She's slipped off her shoes and placed them next to the coffee table. I hand her one of the snifters and move over to the other end, sitting down and angling my body to face her.

She smiles and sniffs the brandy. I sniff mine as she speaks.

"Oh...this is as good as I remember it," she observes, swirling the liquid around in her glass.

"Yeah...it's got a great aged bouquet," I reply, swirling my brandy and then lifting the snifter to my lips. I sip the liquor and savor the warmth as the liquid courses down my throat.

"Very smooth," she observes.

I nod and we both sip some more, not speaking. I can hear the clock on the wall ticking. Damn, I feel like an idiot as the minutes stretch out and I try to think of something to say to forestall matters further. Finally Scully clears her throat.

"Well, uh...if it's going to rain I guess we'd better plan on getting our run in early in the morning," she suggests, looking at me over the top of her snifter. The implication of her words is obvious through her tone. We'd better think about getting to bed...one way or the other.

"Yes, I guess that's probably a good idea," I reply, looking at her as well and acting as if I don't have a clue as to what she's suggesting. Suddenly she gives me a small smirk and then she starts to hum. I gape at her. What the hell?

"What...why are you humming?" I ask, confused but chuckling in order to play along with the joke even if as I start to suspect, I'm the butt of it. Scully's smile is widening and she's having trouble humming with each increasing second. She stops to speak.

"Don't you recognize it?" she asks, cryptically.

"Hum a few more bars," I reply, raising my eyebrows. I stifle the trace of annoyance that threatens to creep into my voice.

She giggles and attempts it but because she's laughing harder now I really can't tell what she's humming. I just look at her with my eyebrows raised further and then she cracks up sputtering out the answer to my earlier question.

"'Sixteen Candles'. I'm humming 'Sixteen Candles'," she replies, putting her brandy down on the coffee table so she doesn't spill it as she laughs.

"Sixteen Can...oh blow me," I blurt out before I think. I'm still annoyed but I know the annoyance is mostly with myself for being both nervous and too slow on the uptake to get the joke right away because of my unfocused attention. The whole thing strikes me as funny however, and despite my annoyance I laugh as well and we're both helpless with laughter together. We laugh long and hard and when we finally calm down, I've spilled brandy on my shirt and Scully has to wipe her eyes on her sleeve.

"God...yeah...but I sure as hell am not sweet sixteen," I manage to cough out as I get myself back under control.

"Well neither am I, but we're both as nervous as if we were," Scully replies, clearing her throat and settling back into the cushions a little further.

I look up into her understanding eyes and suddenly my lack of self-confidence irks me again. I shake my head in self-deprecation as I look back down and wipe at the brandy on my Henley.

"I have to clean this off," I reply, looking up at her again, incredibly embarrassed about the whole gist of the conversation. I mean Christ. She's a supremely desirable woman...how can I be so...so paralyzed with self-doubt here?

"I said 'both' of us are nervous, Walter. I'm nervous too. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

I sigh and let my shoulders slump a little. Was I holding them that tensely? Damn straight I was holding them like wound up steel bands.

"Ok, yeah. I guess I should try some direct communication shouldn't I?" I reply quietly with a touch of irony in my voice over the earlier connotation to those words. I wince a little and look back over at her.

"Well...first, let's clean your shirt. Why don't you take it off and we'll go in the kitchen and rinse it in the sink," she suggests with a little smile.

"Right," I grunt. I stand up and pull the shirt off. She stands as well, and I place the shirt in her outstretched hand. I scratch my bicep under my T-shirt sleeve as Scully clinically examines the stain.

"Come on. I have a...scientific solution for this problem," she grins a little into my perplexed expression. I follow her dutifully and we leave the living room for the kitchen.

She walks into the kitchen, turning on the light again that she had turned off earlier when she located the vase. I trail after her right over to the sink. She turns on the warm water tap and fills a cereal bowl that was in the drainer with warm water.

"Shouldn't that be cold water?" I ask her doubtfully as I look over her shoulder.

"Common misconception," she replies matter-of-factly. "We need to blot this with warm water and a little detergent first...this dish washing liquid will do."

I watch, fascinated as she squirts Dove Dish Detergent into the cereal bowl full of warm water. She places the bowl on the counter.

"I bow to your expertise, Dr. Scully," I reply, arching an eyebrow and twitching a smile.

She smothers her smile and bends to her task, wetting the sponge from the sink in the solution and scrubbing it gently over the front of my Henley. After a thorough scrubbing she turns to me where I stand at her side watching quietly.

"Would you go to the fridge and see if Dennis and Phil have any white vinegar," she requests.

"Oh...sure," I reply. I leave her side and walk to the fridge, open the door and locate some household vinegar in one of the door shelves. I return to Scully as she's rinsing the soap out of the Henley.

"Vinegar as well?" I ask, curious.

"Yes. But we'll dilute it first. She rinses out the bowl and fills it partly full with water. She fills the rest of it with the white vinegar, rinses out the sponge and then soaks some of the sponge with the white vinegar and water. That solution goes on the shirt in turn and I stare again, marveling at the fact that the stain is indeed coming out as she wipes it.

"I'll be damned," I comment, pleased approval evident in my voice. "Was that something you picked up in the lab?"

"Martha Stewart," she deadpans.

"You're kidding?" I ask, chuckling.

"No, seriously...Mulder and I sometimes watch..."

"You and Mulder watch Martha Stewart together?" I ask, significantly, my eyebrows going up again.

She looks at me and pulls a face.

"Oh oh...I'm in trouble now...the secret's out. Mulder will never let me forget I gave him away," she replies, as she rinses the shirt under the tap. Then she laughs musically and I break into a smile and then laugh as well.

We stand facing each other, sharing the joke until finally the mirth peters out. We stare at each other again and this time Scully just spits it out, after she lays my shirt over the edge of the sink.

"Why are you nervous, Walter?" she asks quietly.

"You first..." I reply, capturing her eyes.

She lets her eyes slide away for a second.

"Oh no...come on now," I chide her. "You wanted me to spill the beans. I'll give it up...but..."

"All right," she sighs. "I guess it would be fair if I put my money where my mouth is. But...you'll think it's...stupid."

"It can't be any more stupid than my feeling like a virgin again...so try me," I reply, giving her the main reason I'm nervous. She wisely doesn't make comment on my admission but instead plunges onward.

"Well...I had this same problem with Mulder the first time...uh...we were naked together after New York. I...I mean...the wound..."

"You're nervous about undressing in front of me? Nervous about my seeing the scar?" I ask trying to hide the incredulity from my voice.

She frowns a little.

"See...I knew you'd think it was childish...or vain."

"No...no...that's...I didn't mean to sound like I meant that at all," I hasten to reassure her. I run my hand over my mouth. Oh brother. I never even considered anything like this idea. I mean...her scar? God bless her. I wouldn't have noticed except to make sure I didn't accidentally touch it too hard. I stare down at her and try to think of how to convey to her that her scar won't make a bit of difference to me.

I'm temporarily at a loss. Then, not knowing what else to do, I strip off my T-shirt and throw it onto the counter. Scully stands back, a little surprised, as I toe off my sneakers and kick them aside. I strip off my jeans, socks and then finally, decisively, I strip off my boxer briefs and toss everything on top of my T-shirt. I stand there, naked and breathing a little heavily.

"Scully, what do you see?" I ask, using the flat of my hand to touch the scars that crisscross my stomach and groin, including the one courtesy of Louis Cardinale.

"I see a badge of honor," she whispers, looking from my hand up into my face.

"Then don't ever be embarrassed to show your body in front of me. Your scar's as much a badge of honor earned in the line of duty as any of these. And if you're worried that it makes you any less beautiful...flawed somehow...don't even let that enter your mind," I reply softly.

She walks forward and into my arms, hugging my waist tight.

"And don't ever worry that you won't please me, Walter...or I'll be disappointed when we're together...or...or whatever else you're nervous about that's making you feel like a virgin tonight. I don't care. Just hold me for a minute. God...just...I love you," she murmurs into my skin. I sense her breath blowing gently on the skin around my medallion. It tickles and I smile a little.

I stroke her hair, "I just...I had a bunch of...stupid shit going through my mind. I was thinking...can I get it up for her? Will I remember what she likes? Will I be too rough? I mean it's just 8 weeks after your surgery. God damn performance anxiety rearing its ugly head, and...well...never mind, it's not important now," I mumble as she strokes my back with her hands. I can feel the bracelet gently tickling my skin and it makes me shudder with excitement.

"I'm fine, Walter. Really. I don't think...I don't think anything we do will hurt me," she whispers, assuring me further.

Well I have to figure she knows best. I know for a fact also that she's been with Mulder twice during her recovery. I trust he was gentle with her. But I know both of them can be very hot for each other and if she was capable of it, no holds barred sex would have been on the bill. So, I'll consider that she knows best, take it at her pace and let her tell me if I'm coming on too strong.

We stand quietly for a few minutes, just holding each other tight. My excited anticipation builds and I feel a familiar stirring in my groin. Scully's hands drift and she begins to stroke my ass. Oh Jesus. I press tighter and let my hands shift from stroking her hair to stroking her back. She pushes off from me slightly and my hands slip down around her waist. Her hands follow mine and I help her as she pulls her sweater off. She lays it on the counter and I continue to hold her waist as she removes her bra and lays it on the counter as well. She smiles up at me and I pull her close again, bend and kiss her passionately.

Her hands roam over my back as our tongues meet and war within the confines of our mouths. I hold her head to deepen the kiss further, working my mouth eagerly over hers as she moans a little in her throat. She presses into me, grinding my cock into her thigh, rubbing and sliding it around, getting me hard with hardly any effort at all.

We break apart and I hold her back slightly and then smiling, pull her close again and scoop her up into my arms. She makes a small sound, a little intake of surprised breath, and then laughs as I carry her over to the heavy oak kitchen table. I walk to the side farthest from where the empty champagne bucket and 'party favors' rest, and sit her down on the tabletop. She understands my intentions completely and helps me as I pull her jeans, panties and finally socks off. She leans back and braces her hands on the tabletop. I toss all the garments over a chair back and step between her knees lowering my head between her breasts. I kiss her cross and then shift my mouth onto her right breast. She arches up slightly and gasps as I tongue her right nipple.

"Oh Jesus. I...God, Walter, I can't believe we're doing this here," she laughs with delight.

"Believe it," I growl, standing up again and taking my glasses off. I slide them over near the champagne bucket and then bend to her breasts again.

"Got your self-confidence back I see...oh..." she replies, her words end in a gasp as I suck in her other nipple.

"Mmm hmm," I murmur around her warm flesh.

"Oh...oh," she mumbles as I trail my mouth over both her breasts and down to the welted area where she was shot. I kiss it several times tenderly and she touches my head and strokes the back of my hair as I deliver my token of respect.

"I love you," I murmur against her skin. A small moan is her only answer as I lick and suck my way back up to her breasts. I continue to kiss and suck them as I bring my left hand down to rest over her mons. I start to massage her sex purposely and she arches up again into my hand, gasping once more.

"Oh God," she murmurs as I start to methodically rub her clit with the flat of my left hand.

I stroke her like that for several minutes as she rocks her hips, savoring the feeling. I nuzzle her neck and breasts, massaging both breasts with my right hand as my left strokes between her legs. Her breathing picks up and her legs raise. I help her bring them up so she can rest them around my hips and she continues to rock and rotate her hips as I move my hand over her. She bites her lower lip and looks up into my eyes, nodding her head to indicate that I'm right on target in pleasuring her. I pick up the pace and so does she. She's shoving her hips up into my hand and grinds against my fingers and palm.

Finally, while I completely cup her sex, I bring my right hand down to my cock. I'm almost erect and as I stroke her whole cunt over and over, I slowly work my own swelling flesh in time with the motions of my hand on her body. Scully's eyes are hooded with her arousal, her lips open and wet as she continues to prop herself on her arms and watches me work us both.

"You like this?" I ask indicating both our hands. I swallow hard as I feel the heat of my arousal building up further.

"Oh Lord...you...you look so fantastic," she replies breathlessly as I cup my balls and squeeze them a little as well.

"You look wonderful...beautiful," I reply hoarsely. "Lie flat," I add, panting a little. She complies and her legs rise higher. She crosses her legs in the small of my back. I move my left hand off her. I take my now completely erect cock and tease her folds with it, gathering the glistening juices of her arousal onto the head. I slide the head of my cock inside the wet, soft folds of her cunt and then up onto her clit, rubbing up and over it and then from side to side as well.

"OhhhhDearGod," she groans in a rush. "You feel so good."

"Oh yeah...so do you, lover," I murmur. "You're really wet for me. Damn that's fine," I add, stroking her further.

"Jesus...oh please..." she gasps, inching her butt closer. The head of my cock slips into her slightly but I pull back and out, teasing her.

"Walter," she moans, her eyes shutting and then opening again. She cranes her neck to look at my hard-on and licks her lips.

I'm not going to make her beg. I don't have to make her say it. From the look in her eyes I know what she wants. I want it as much as she does.

"Look how hard you got me, lover," I tell her, huskily.

"Yes," she whispers. "I want to see you put it in...slowly...can you do that?" she asks. It's almost a challenge and I give her a feral smile in return.

"No problem," I reply, grinning. I use my left hand to part her folds and then move it to the side so she can see as I guide myself in. She cranes her neck again to observe as the head of my cock enters her.

"Uh," I grunt as I grit my teeth, forcing myself to go slowly and move forward an inch at a time.

Her breathing picks up, coming in rapid pants, and she makes a small sound of pleasure as I painstakingly thrust forward and finally seat myself completely in her up to my balls.

"Ok?" I ask quickly as we shift a little to get completely comfortable.

"Oh God, yes. That's so good," she murmurs. I shift forward, placing my hands on either side of her head. I move my hips slightly, rocking against her, riding up higher so I can keep the base of my cock stimulating her clit. She moans and I lean down and kiss her, running my tongue over her moaning open lips first. She bites my lower lip slightly and then devours my mouth, sucking my tongue in desperately. Her hands come up onto my arms and she runs them up and down as we kiss. My medallion meets her cross between us with a small metallic sound.

I raise up at last and gaze down into her face as my hips continue their slow forward and back motion. Her face is beyond description. Exquisite as she gives herself up completely to the ecstasy of our joining. I groan with the raw bolt of love and lust that pierces my heart and stabs right down to my cock. My eyes shut for a second from the intensity of the feeling but then I open them, look down and half sob in ecstasy.

"Oh God....Walter," Scully whispers.

I know she's seeing my soul in that moment, just as I see hers now, the spark blazing deep inside her blue eyes. It's an incredible sight and I keep my eyes locked on hers as I stand up and hold her hips. I draw back and thrust into her deep, pull out and repeat the movement again and then again. She joins me immediately meeting me stroke for stroke.

"Jesus!" I grunt and then I throw my head back and laugh for joy.

"Oh God...oh...do it," Scully cries out and then she laughs as well and it's pure music.

We rock together smoothly, drawing out each thrust, savoring the experience for a few minutes. Then she begins to move faster, jerking her hips in rapid thrusts.

"God...so close," she gasps out.

"More? Harder?" I grate out, between clenched teeth.

She nods and I move a hand down to cup her mons again. I push up and down, massaging her clit. She nods and pants harder. Both of us keep watching each other as if mesmerized. The view is incredible. I continue to piston into her, watching as her stomach muscles tighten up. Her legs start to shake and then she arches up, moaning loudly.

The moan descends into a whine. Her muscles relax and tense, relax and tense. I know she's so close but not quite there. I concentrate one finger on her clit, rotating and rubbing it rapidly as she bucks her hips. I still my hips, my cock in deep because I remember her mentioning she really likes that full feeling and maybe that will help her come. Scully continues to thrust and then she manages to gasp out a request.

"No...with me...oh...please..."

I grunt my assent and try to comply, thrusting rapidly into her hot, tight, heat as I rub her clit furiously. Finally I feel the first fluttering spasm inside that tells me she's going over the edge.

"Oh yeah, lover...oh yeah," I groan as her pelvic muscles finally clench down tight and her back bows up.

"Uhhhhhhh!" she cries out and then her taut neck muscles cut off her voice and her inner muscles clamp down on me hard.

"Fuck, oh...oh..." I moan. I grit my teeth and watch as she arches below me. I pump with hard stabs of my hips and feel that wonderful anticipatory build-up in my groin that tells me my orgasm is coming on fast. The warmth spreads, roiling up out of my balls as they pull tight. I groan loudly and plunge in deep again.

"GGGOD!" I roar as I throw my head back. My cock seems to swell even more and then I'm ejaculating, my hips jerking against hers. Warm spurts of cum shoot out of my cock and deep into Scully's body. We pump together, both of us on automatic pilot for a few moments, grunting and gasping as we ride out an almost simultaneous climax. I convulse against her, as my cock twitches inside, delivering spurt after spurt of milky fluid. I'm barely aware of some of it trickling back out and down between Scully's ass cheeks as I hold her legs tight to me and continue to pump against her bucking hips.

Finally our frenzied movements slow and I sag forward, catching myself on my hands on either side of her head. She pulls me down however, into her embrace and our chests heave together from our efforts.

"Dana," I murmur into her hair. "I...oh God," I mumble, overcome with emotion.

"I know...you...you were so beautiful," she replies, softly, rubbing my back.

I lever up and stroke her hair, gazing into her eyes again.

We lie silently stroking and kissing tenderly until I suddenly consider how hard the table must be under her after I was pushing her into it and just how heavy I am. I kiss her one more time and then stand up again between her legs.

"I should pull out," I suggest, smiling gently down at her.

She nods and reaches down to part her folds. I hold the base of my cock and step back, My flaccid cock slides out of her. It flops down, warm and sticky against my balls. I stretch a hand out and help Scully to sit up. Then I step between her knees again and pull her into my embrace.

We rub each other's backs languidly and I feel her kiss my chest. She sags against me and I know she's really very tired.

"We should...we should clean the kitchen up," she mumbles, resting against me.

"Go on upstairs. I'll do it...it'll only take a few minutes," I rub her shoulder.

"All right," she replies, pushing off me. I release her back and taking her hips, lift her carefully off the tabletop. She wobbles a little and I hold her arm until she steadies herself.

"My clothes..."

"I'll bring everything. Go ahead," I smile down at her.

She stands on her tiptoes, kisses me briefly on the lips and then turns to make her way out of the kitchen as I stand with my fingertips on my mouth.

xXx

Friday, September 17, 1999. Midnight. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

Scully lies with her head on my chest, her hair still slightly damp from the shower we took together. When I got done cleaning up downstairs I came up, put our clothes over a chair back and went into the master bathroom to join her in the shower stall.

I helped her to soap herself up, and then helped wash her as well, letting my hand's careful and tender caresses tell her just how much she means to me and how much I enjoyed our lovemaking. Her hands conveyed the same information as she ran them over me as well.

And God it was good. If I had any doubt about sex with her being less than what I have with Mulder I was definitely wrong. Yes, it's different, but it's still a profoundly exciting and moving experience, as well as completely fulfilling. No question.

It feels good to hold her in my arms too. You know...maybe it's some kind of hackneyed stereotype but I'm discovering I enjoy holding Scully. I like feeling as though I'm sheltering her, protecting and comforting her in my embrace. Yeah, because she's a woman...smaller...been through so much...all that shit I guess. She'd probably bridle at the idea, kick my ass even if I told her too. But...maybe not. I think there is a certain amount of vulnerability in all of us and we don't mind being protected this way sometimes. I know I like to be held now. And of course...it took me a while to admit I did too. So, quite possibly Scully wouldn't mind my viewpoint in this area. In any event she's cuddling close so I tend to think she enjoys having me hold her.

I stroke Scully's arm and she rubs my stomach. Then she speaks, her voice sleepy.

"Thank you again for the bracelet," she murmurs. "It really is incredible."

"Hey...my pleasure," I reply, glancing over onto the dresser where she left the bracelet for the night. "And thank you again for being so patient with me."

"Oh, it was well worth it," she giggles softly. "God...I...I still can't believe we made love on Dennis and Phil's kitchen table."

"Yeah well...I have a suspicion it isn't the first time someone's done the deed in that kitchen. With those two I would imagine there isn't a room in the house that hasn't seen some action," I reply, rumbling a chuckle.

Scully laughs a little harder.

"What?" I ask, looking down at the top of her head.

"I thought you were going to say you and Mulder did it in the kitchen," she snorts, looking up at me.

"Uh uh. That would be telling," I reply, wagging my finger in front of her nose. She pulls a mock frown and then I touch her nose with my finger. "Can I tell you something?" I ask quietly.

She nods, her face growing suddenly soft as she looks into mine.

"I just wanted to tell you that...that the whole issue about my preferences...my preferring sex with Mulder..." I let my voice trail off. I'm not sure how to express what I want to say to her. I don't want this to sound like I'm simply telling her she was a great lay. What I felt while we were together transcended anything so crass and mundane. I swallow and let my eyes play over her face before I try to answer. But I can't make the words come. "Dana...I...making love with you was...it...uh..." I stop again and sigh.

She touches my cheek.

"It was beautiful," I finally breathe out as she runs her hand over my beard stubble.

"It's hard to describe sometimes," she muses quietly as I watch her face, drowsy but focused enough to draw me into her limpid blue eyes and her tranquil voice. "I love both you and Mulder but when I'm with each of you...I find different things about you both to be fulfilling...different textures, smells, the differences in your bodies. I find strengths and yes, weaknesses that compliment mine in you both too. All those things makes the experience of making love with you both interesting, and wonderful, but also unique...and I like that feeling," she replies, taking her hand from my face and settling it against my chest. She lays her head back down as well.

I kiss the top of her head before I reply.

"It's confusing at first too. Or it was for me. I mistook the difference for something...lacking or wrong. But it isn't...it's marvelous. Something to celebrate."

"Exactly. I think I may have been confused at first as well...and also a little afraid that I could possibly entertain the thought of having two men in my bed...much less together," she chuckles a little. "But...I don't feel that way anymore."

"I was nervous about that too...all of us together...well...that was probably obvious," I rumble a chuckle deep in my chest.

No kidding. When I think back to that time here during the summer I want to put a bag over my head. I was practically catatonic at the prospect of making love with both Mulder and Scully at first. God. Well...too many issues at the time. I'm glad things are better now.

"Well...I think we were all a little nervous," Scully replies, stroking my stomach.

"Not Mulder," I reply with a small chuckle. "I think he was like a kid in a candy store, wasn't he?"

"Oh yes, definitely," she laughs as well. "And you know...he's been so much more...at peace since then. Even with everything that's gone on...he's had an inner strength and been more centered since that day. I think it's because he knows he has us," she muses more quietly.

"I think you're right," I whisper. "You want to call him tomorrow?" I ask carefully.

She thinks about it for a second before she looks up and answers me.  
"I'm...I'm enjoying this," she replies, smiling up at me.

I smile down at her.

"I'm enjoying it too," I reply.

"He may not be ready to come up yet depending on what happened with his mother," she continues.

I look down into her face. I can tell she wants him here. I could tell when she was talking about him that she misses him. So do I. I want him to experience the joy we experienced together tonight.

"Scully, if you want to call him, it's all right," I chuckle. "I want him with us too."

She chuckles as well and kisses my neck.

"I miss him. We should see how he's doing anyway," she replies.

"Good point," I reply, stroking her shoulder. She lowers her head onto my chest again. "We'll all talk then too. I'm sincere about that idea, Scully. I miss him but...I have a bone to pick with him about haring off to see his mother," I add, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"Oh yes. I still can't believe he's going to try to explain about all of us to Teena," Scully replies, yawning.

"Me either. Maybe he'll break it down into stages. Tell her about the two of you first or something," I reply, postulating.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out," she replies, her voice getting more sleepy.

"I'm sure we will," I whisper.

Her breathing evens out finally and she drifts off into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, lover," I whisper, kissing the top of her head. Then I feel my own eyes grow heavy and as sleep approaches I think of Mulder and Scully and what they mean to me. I fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 9 AM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

I drift up through veils of sleep and for a split-second I experience some disorientation. Then it dawns on me just where I am and I smile and reach for Scully. The other side of the bed is empty. I sit up, look around and frown. She's not in the bedroom and there's no noise coming from the bathroom either.

I climb out of bed, ignoring my need to piss and the morning erection that's rapidly wilting with worry, grab my glasses and put them on. I proceed over to my overnight bag where I left it on the floor last night in our haste to get to bed, and root around in it. I find my sweat pants, pull them on and hasten out of the bedroom to head downstairs.

"Scully?" I call as I descend to the first floor.

"Dana?" I call again as I look in the living room.

No answer. I become even more concerned and walk back into the kitchen. I smell coffee right away and there's a pot freshly made as well as two mugs set out. I raise my eyebrows and scratch my balls as I cross over to the coffeemaker. I catch movement in my peripheral vision. I turn and look out the window, past the deck and down onto the private beach. A shock of red hair catches my eyes. I crease my brow, puzzled and walk to the back door. The door is locked so I have to hope Scully has the car keys with the two sets of house keys on them. I open the door and unlock the dead bolt and knob lock, step outside and shut the door behind me.

Once I'm on the deck I can hear voices laughing and yelling from the beach below. I walk down the deck steps and head in the direction of the figures, one of which is running back and forth down below.

I can clearly make out Scully now. She's dressed in sweat pants, a sweatshirt and sneakers. She's talking to what appears to be a child...a young girl with blonde hair and...something... a dog? A dog with short stumpy legs that are churning like hell in the sand as he runs...oh shit...Babar! That French Bulldog has to be Susanna Abernathy's dog, Babar. Susanna Abernathy - the town gossip's short legged mutt. But who's the kid? Does Susanna have a granddaughter? Christ, I don't remember. I break into a fast walk, my bare feet cold as they tread across the frost covered lawn.

Scully is laughing at the little dog as he runs back up the beach, a tennis ball in his mouth. The girl, who looks to be about 11 years old, is standing next to Scully and laughing as well. As I reach them, Babar skids to a stop in front of them and spits out the ball. His barrel chest is heaving and his huge mouth open as his tongue lolls out. The pushed in faced dog snorts and gasps like a freight train, even his bat ears are pink inside he's so winded.

"You'll give him a heart attack," I chuckle despite myself.

"Good morning," Scully replies, laughing. "Walter, this is Amelia, Amelia this is Walter," she introduces me to the blonde girl. "Oh...and this is Babar," she indicates the French bulldog as well. "Babar came to the door this morning...without Amelia's permission I might add."

"Yeah, I was throwing his ball down the beach and he just decided he had to visit Dennis and Phil, even though they aren't home," the girl interjects. "We're really not supposed to come up here without permission," she adds, looking a little guilty. "It's a private beach."

"Babar I know," I reply pitching my voice so it's a little softer. "Amelia, it's my pleasure to meet you...whether you were trespassing or not," I add, giving her a grin so she'll know I'm not angry at her breaking the rules.

"Hi, you want to throw the ball for him? He won't have a heart attack. My grandmom says he's in pretty good shape," Amelia greets me with a smile, relief in her stance over my not castigating her over coming onto private property.

Ok. So she is Susanna Abernathy's granddaughter. Oh brother. I hope Scully didn't say too much to her. If she's as talkative as her relation, we're in big trouble. Mrs. Abernathy will spread whatever was said over half the blasted county. I smile at the girl and try to think of a good way to get Scully back in the house gracefully. I cross my arms over my chest, a little self-conscious at being shirtless in front of the youngster. Reconsider and uncross them to answer her question.

"Sure," I reply, picking up the ball and tossing it down the beach. The dog takes off again, stumpy legs flying.

Scully laughs. The dog really is cute in a gargoyle kind of way.

"So, you're Mrs. Abernathy's granddaughter?" I ask in confirmation, putting my hands under my armpits again to warm them.

"Yes, sir," Amelia replies, smiling as the little dog rounds and returns with the ball in his mouth. He spits it out again and she picks it up. The dog jumps up for it as she holds it over his head. "I'm visiting while my mom and dad get the divorce. Grandmom says it's better if I'm off the battlefield," she replies matter-of-factly.

Scully looks at her with concern and I can tell that topic didn't come up before I got down here. Yeah, she's talkative. I sigh a little at that thought.

"Does your grandmother know you're here?" Scully asks, worry in her voice.

"Oh sure. She's the next house closest to town. It's not that far. I come down this way lots with Babar when I'm visiting. We use Dennis and Phil's beach...um...what's it called...property boundary as our turn around point to go back. Sometimes my grandmom comes along. We've been up here too and had coffee cake and stuff with Dennis and Phil when they've invited us. They're neat artists," Amelia answers brightly.

Oh hell. Well if Susanna Abernathy's out and about on the beach, we'll have to make sure we watch out for her that's for sure. The woman is sweet but she really is a terrible busybody. We don't need to have her prying into our business.

"You want to throw the ball again?" the girl asks.

"No, thank you though. I just came down to tell...Dana that coffee was ready if she wanted some," I reply, smiling at them both.

"Oh, that sounds good," Scully replies giving me a quick grin at the barefaced lie I just told. "And you must be cold, Walter," she adds smirking at my goosebumps and my discomfort at being half dressed in front of them both. Oh brother...she obviously hasn't caught on to the real reason I want her back in the house.

"It is a bit chilly," I observe, giving her a pointed look. She arches an eyebrow but turns towards Amelia.

"I guess we should get back in. It was very nice to meet you, Amelia. And Babar too of course," she tells the young girl. Babar makes a snorting, snuffling woof as Amelia tucks the tennis ball into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt.

"Yes, my pleasure again too," I add as Amelia puts the leash she's holding back on Babar's collar.

"Nice to meet you both. Bye," she replies, turning and heading back up the beach towards her grandmother's house. Babar stumps along at her side.

"Be careful," Scully calls after her.

"Thanks. I will," Amelia replies back over her shoulder.

Scully watches her walk back up the beach, a slightly wistful look on her face. Then she turns to me.

"What's wrong?" she asks immediately.

"Probably nothing. But...that kid's grandmother is the town gossip..." I reply, my voice trailing off as I'm pretty sure she understands the implications. I shrug.

A look of annoyance crosses her face for a moment. I watch her shut her eyes and compose herself. I can tell she's frustrated and slightly offended by my response. Instantly memories of our old adversarial relationship come back for some reason. I feel myself tensing for a disagreement. Without really meaning to I frown and when she opens her eyes she sees my look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry if I risked things by talking to her. I didn't stop to consider local...gossips," she replies, in a tight voice.

I feel my jaw muscle jump and my face become warm. For one second I want to growl at her in my AD voice but I hold back. I set my jaw and reply.

"Well...we have to be a little careful I think. Her grandmother really does have a knack for spreading rumors and..."

She looks down and I sigh. I realize I was lecturing her and yeah, the AD voice was there in full force even though I tried to rein it in. Christ...why did I make her feel like a green subordinate? We're not Agent Scully and AD Skinner here for God's sake. I don't want to argue with her. It's stupid anyway. Who the hell cares if she talked to the kid? We're just frustrated with the situation. Like I said - I'm so tired of having to hide and I know Scully is too. There's no sense in beating each other up over something we can't really control. I'm probably worrying for nothing, anyway. Susanna Abernathy probably has enough on her mind right now with her granddaughter visiting without worrying about what we're doing here.

"Look, forget it. I'm...I'm making too much of it. Don't..." I begin.

She looks up and smiles wanly at me, shrugging a little herself.

"I'm sorry too, I don't want to argue about it. It's just circumstances. You're right...we do have to be cautious."

"Scully...you can disagree with me...go on...tell me I'm a horse's ass. It's a legitimate complaint sometimes," I reply wryly.

She blinks at me and then she laughs.

"I'll file that away for future reference," she chuckles.

"Do. And look...we have to be discreet within reason...but just talking to the kid wasn't that much of a risk," I insist.

She nods.

"I understand. I didn't tell her who we were or anything. I didn't even give her our last names. I just said we were using the house for the weekend and that we were friends of Dennis and Phil. She did most of the talking...about the dog really."

"It's ok. Don't sweat it. Like I said - I'm probably being overly cautious."

She sighs as well then.

"It's tiresome to have to hide so much, isn't it?" she muses, crossing her arms over her middle.

"I hear you," I reply, touching her shoulder. "I'm sorry -I didn't mean to imply that...that you'd done anything wrong. The kid'll probably tell grandmom something, but so what? I'm sure with the divorce and all she's got more on her mind than who's staying up here at Dragon's Roost," I reply quietly.

She nods.

"That's a point," she agrees. "But, I do think you're right. We have to be a little careful."

"Ok, agreed," I reply, smiling a little at her. "So, hey...uh...let's get back in, ok? I am kind of cold," I add, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes...I made coffee. Did you see the mugs on the counter?" she replies, her face brightening.

"Yeah. Thanks. You want to have a mug and then take a short run?" I ask, turning to go back to the house. I walk forward and Scully falls into step at my side. She smiles and moves her hand over to mine, taking it and giving it a squeeze.

"Wonderful idea. But...I think it'll have to be short. I'm...I'm a little tired this morning."

Something in her voice makes me think she means more than she's just tired, although she did a masterful job at hiding it. I stop and face her, concern on my brow.

"Are you...was I too rough?" I ask immediately. Shit...maybe I shouldn't have fucked her on that god damn table last night.

"No!" she reassures me instantly.

"Scully...communication...remember?" I reply, taking her other hand in mine as well.

"No, seriously, Walter. It was a long day for me yesterday. Making love last night was wonderful. It's a good tired...you...you didn't hurt me," she answers, her voice sincere.

I examine her face and decide she's telling me the truth. I nod, put my arm around her waist and we walk slowly on.

"Ok...coffee and a very short run. Then breakfast," I reply.

"Good," she replies, nodding matter-of-factly.

We walk up to the back door and Scully reaches in her pocket, bringing out my keychain with the house keys on it.

I chuckle.

"I left it unlocked. I figured you had the keys but..."

She laughs.

"You know...I did lock myself out of my mother's house once that way. It was embarrassing. I've since learned to hunt down any available keys."

"Smart thinking. Yeah. I did that once at Judge's Point. I was in my friggin' robe and briefs too. I just stepped out to get the paper on the driveway. Luckily it's private there. No one saw me."

"I'd like to see Judge's Point sometime," Scully replies, opening the back door and walking inside. I follow her, shut the door and lock it.

"I think that could definitely be arranged," I smile down at her.

Then I bend and kiss her very gently, holding her shoulders in my hands. Her lips part, and I probe her mouth with my tongue, deepening the kiss. When we part she steps back and fans herself.

"Coffee...now...or we'll never get out of here," she chuckles.

"Yeah...good idea," I swallow and head over to the counter to retrieve a mug.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 9 AM, Teena Mulder's House. Greenwich, Connecticut.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No trouble at all. So...uh...you're spending the weekend with your...friend?"

"Yes. I'm driving up to Maine to meet him after I leave here."

"I see. It's pretty up there this time of year. I imagine you'll have a very nice time."

"Yes, thanks. I think we are going to do some sightseeing," I reply. Oh yeah, we'll be seeing some sights all right. My mind flashes instantly to Walter and Scully naked and entwined together. I squelch the thought in a big hurry because my hand twitches slightly as my mother pours my coffee.

I watch as she refills my mug and then pours some in her own. She sits down at the breakfast table across from me and picks up her cup. I smile and pick mine up as well, sipping at the Starbucks House Blend.

In reality I'm going to drive up the Interstate, stop at a Motel 6 Scully and I have stayed in before on a case, rent a room and wait for Walter or Scully to call me. I've decided staying on here with Teena is probably a bad idea. We've been getting along remarkably well and if I stay longer I'm afraid the spell will be broken and we'll end up on the outs again. So, I'll drive out of Greenwich about an hour and camp out until my cell phone rings. I have plenty of seeds, and like I said - the motel has the 'Playboy Channel'.

Mom got up early and so did I as a result. She chided me for not sleeping in the guest bedroom. Well...the couch was just more familiar and I knew I'd sleep better on it. I went outside, pulled the Olds into the driveway and brought in my luggage so I could wash up and change my clothes. Showered, shaved, changed into jeans and a green cotton turtleneck and repacked, I came downstairs to find breakfast waiting for me.

Oatmeal. Oh...well. It's the thought that counts.

"Would you like some more oatmeal?" my mother asks, breaking into my reverie.

"No thanks. I think the two bowls will stick to my ribs enough for a while," I reply, smiling. "It really was good. I liked the raisins in it," I add, trying to sound more enthusiastic than my stomach feels. Evidently it works because she smiles at me.

"Oh good. I wanted to fix your favorite. I'm glad you liked it," she replies, putting her cup to her lips again.

I bring my coffee cup up to my lips carefully, and take a long, slow drink.

Oatmeal with raisins was Samantha's favorite breakfast. I shut my eyes to stop from choking on the coffee as it goes down my throat. I had an idea that's why it was sitting at my place setting this morning. She got it confused of course. God. I drain my cup and give her a game smile, placing the cup down on the table.

"Yup - it was outstanding. Well...uh...I'd better hit the road, I guess. Thanks for breakfast, Mom."

"Oh...well, I suppose it is time you leave. You're very welcome for the breakfast. I...I enjoyed having you here and...really, Fox...I will try to understand," she replies, her voice strong and sincere.

I rise, smiling at her and she gets up as well. I move to her side and hug her tight. She hugs back.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you. If there's anything you need, just call me, ok? I mean it," I reply.

"I will. You be careful now on the trip. And...tell your friend I hope you both have a wonderful weekend."

I kiss her on the cheek and let her go. She stands there a little flustered, unsure of what to do with her hands and settles for clasping them in front of her.

"I'll tell him," I reply quietly. She nods and I leave her side to go upstairs to get my luggage.

When I come back down she has a little white bag that she proffers towards me.

"What...what's this?" I ask, chuckling a little, and setting my luggage down.

She smiles.

"Oh, just some homemade chocolate chip cookies. I thought you might like a snack later," she beams.

This time she got it right. One of my favorite snacks besides sunflower seeds is chocolate chip cookies and milk. I can probably get some milk near the Motel 6 and have some of them after I check in.

"Hey...that's great. Thanks. Let me take the luggage out and I'll..."

"Oh, that's all right. I'll carry the bag out and see you off," she interrupts.

I smile, nod and pick up my luggage. My mother follows me out to the driveway. I use the remote to pop the trunk and sling my bags inside. I close the trunk with a dull thunk, turn and take the bag of cookies from my mother. Then I hug her again.

"Take care, Mom. I'll call you when I get in if you like."

"That would be nice, son. I'd appreciate it. Now drive carefully."

Yeah, I'll have to make sure I turn down the Playboy Channel later when I call I guess, I wince inwardly.

"Yes, ma'am," I grin, releasing her.

"And, Fox...really, that's fine about Thanksgiving as well. I'd planned on inviting you to go with me to your aunt's house but you and I can get together Saturday just as well," she adds, looking up into my face.

"I really appreciate it, Mom. We'll have fun Saturday. We'll eat something other than turkey," I reply, grinning. She smiles and nods.

I leave her side and walk to the driver's side door, popping the lock open. I climb in the driver's seat, shut the door and buckle up. My mother steps back onto the lawn and I turn the ignition, put the car in reverse and start to back out. I wave. She waves. Visit over. Pax Romana...for now. I pull completely out of the driveway, put the Olds in drive, hit the gas and watch my mother's figure recede in the rearview mirror.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 11:45 AM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

I flip the page of 'The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon' and end the chapter. The novel is good. I can hardly wait to discuss it with Scully at some later date. I look up over the top of the book at said Stephen King aficionado where she lies on the living room couch fast asleep.

After our run, Scully showered and got dressed. I did more calisthenics before I did the same. The run wasn't quite enough for me but I could tell it was definitely enough for her. We had a good-natured debate about my view that she's pushing it too hard perhaps? I insisted that she relax a little more this weekend. After all, next week she has to go back to work. I don't want her to be overtired. She insisted however in throwing a light breakfast of melon and English muffins together after she got dressed. I told her that would be fine, provided she heeded my suggestion to rest later. So, she gave in to my idea that after breakfast she'd sit down for a while and read or even watch TV upstairs.

Her copy of the Stephen King book is lying on her stomach now where she fell asleep reading it. I'm going to let her sleep as long as she wants. It gave me an opportunity to catch up on my copy of the book anyway. I watch her as the sunlight from the window makes her hair glisten, bringing out the lighter red highlights. I guess that storm front is holding off. The sun certainly is winning the day out there.

As I watch her, she stirs and I set my book down on the small table next to my chair. Her eyes open and she looks around, stretching her jean clad legs. She notices the book, smiles ruefully and places it on the coffee table.

"What time is it?" she asks, sitting up to stretch further.

"Around noon," I reply, smiling at her.

"Noon!? Good grief, Walter...you must be bored silly," she replies, slightly shocked. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was reading the book...and...if you fell asleep I think your body was telling you it needed the rest. So...I left you alone," I reply matter-of-factly.

She smiles and flexes her legs a little.

"Well, if you were wrapped up in Stephen King, I guess you weren't bored then," she replies, smiling.  
"How do you feel?" I ask as she rubs one calf muscle through her Levis.

"Good, actually. I feel a lot more fresh. How do you like the book?"

"It's great. Very suspenseful so far."

"When you're done with it we will have to have that discussion," she replies.

"I plan on it," I reply, nodding.

"So, what now? It looks nice out. Would you want to..." Scully begins.

Before she finishes her thought a cell phone rings. Both of us look around in confusion for a moment. Her cell is on the coffee table. Mine is on the table next to me. It's mine beeping. I raise an eyebrow and pick it up. I glance at the face. Fuck. It's work.

Scully watches, her eyebrows raised as well as I depress the send button and bark into the phone.

"Skinner."

"Sir...I am so sorry to bother you on your vacation."

"Kimberly? What is it?"

"Atlanta, sir. I have SAC Montgomery on the other line and..."

I sigh and shut my eyes. Christ on a crutch. If this means I have to leave here and fly back down to Georgia, heads will roll starting with that overbearing son of a bitch, Montgomery. Montgomery and I go way back. I knew him at Quantico. He was a blowhard then. He's worse now.

Scully sits quietly, her face taking on an expression of worry. She mouths the words "Mulder?" I shake my head.

"I assume he said it was urgent?" I ask Kim.

"Yes, sir...he said he needed to speak to you immediately," Kim answers with a small sigh.

"Kim...it's all right. Give him my cell phone number and have him call me here."

"Yes, sir. It may take a moment," Kim replies, guilt at having to call me heavy in her voice. Knowing that asshole Montgomery he probably wouldn't tell her anything except that this call was urgent regardless of what it was about. Let's hope it's nothing important and just Montgomery complaining about the inconsequential.

"I'll hang up and wait for his call," I tell Kim.

"Yes, sir," Kim replies, severing the connection.

"What's wrong?" Scully asks as I rock back in the chair and prepare to wait. "Is it Kersh?"

"No. It's Atlanta," I reply, sighing.

"Oh no," she replies, quietly.

"The SAC down there just called in and told Kim it was urgent. She's giving him my cell phone number," I reply.

"I hope this isn't bad news," Scully replies, wrinkling her brow.

"I hope to hell not too."

Scully is about to make another remark when my cell phone beeps again. I depress the send button and snap into the phone.

"Skinner."

"Walter, this is George Mont..."

"Mr. Montgomery, this had better be important. I'm on vacation," I snarl into the phone. I want him to know right up front that I'm not a happy AD at the moment and while I'm at it, it's not Walter, it's sir.

"Yes, sir. It's important," Montgomery replies, for once being astute enough to drop the cloying attempts at informality. "It's good news as a matter-of-fact. The Atlanta PD Internal Affairs investigation is wrapping up and the preliminary reports are that the FBI is off the hook, sir. Absolved of any wrongdoing. Officer Jarrett's family won't have grounds to sue really. IA found out he was on the take, skimming drug money on the side. So, it wasn't your guy who was responsible for getting him killed. It was a pissed off drug dealer," Montgomery informs me triumphantly.

God. Good news? A man died. So what if he was a dirty cop. Tell that to his wife and kids. I sigh. It still stinks and in my opinion the FBI agent was guilty of sloppy procedure that endangered others needlessly whether he actually shot Jarrett or not. The first OPR hearing covered that situation. I guess there won't be a second OPR hearing in this case. Well, whatever. I hope to hell Montgomery is right. It will make my job a lot more easy.

"Is there ballistics evidence to back all this up?" I ask the SAC.

"Yes, sir. The dealer's 9 MM definitely fired the slugs found in Officer Jarrett."

"All right...uh...and where did you get this information on the preliminary report?"

"I have an...an inside contact in IA," he replies somewhat nervously.

Yeah, he's probably sleeping with some woman agent or secretary over there. I pity George Montgomery's poor wife. She should have gone through with that divorce last year instead of reconciling with this snake. Shit. I turn away from Scully slightly and hiss quietly into the phone.

"That had better not just be pillow talk, Montgomery. Understand? Because if it is, and this is bullshit? I'll have your balls on a spit."

I can hear dead silence on the other end of the line for a second. Then a cough.

"I wouldn't have called you, sir, if I hadn't double-checked," he replies, trying to sound put out.

Yeah...in other words - 'oh fuck, the old man is on to me...I'd better verify all my facts as soon as I get off the phone'. Blow it out your ass, Montgomery. I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're a brown-nose and even if I didn't I can tell a brown-nose even all the way down in Georgia over a cell phone line.

"Fine. Is that all then?"

"Yes, sir. I just thought you'd like to know. Sorry, I was unaware you were on vacation."

Oh right. I'm sure Kim forgot to mention that completely. Christ. This guy must think my head zips up the back.

"Under the circumstances, I'll hope you understand I don't want to be contacted again unless it's an emergency," I reply.

"Yes, sir, I understand, sir," he answers, annoyance really creeping into his voice.

"Very good. Nevertheless, thank you for calling, Mr. Montgomery. Have a good weekend," I reply, my voice flatly neutral.

"You're welcome, sir. Enjoy the rest of your time off," Montgomery retorts.

"Thank you," I reply and then I break the connection and hold the phone away from my mouth.

"Asshole," I curse into the receiver.

"I thought it was Kersh," Scully interjects as I toss the phone onto the table.

"I thought I was going to have to fly back down to Atlanta," I sigh, reining in my anger. I run a hand up under my glasses and rub at the bridge of my nose. "I still hope I don't have to."

"Want to talk about it?" she asks, carefully.

"I'll give you the short version, if you don't mind," I reply as I rub the bridge of my nose.

"No problem," she replies, watching me with concern.

I nod and remove my hand from under my glasses.

"Evidently, the FBI is off the hook in Atlanta according to SAC Montgomery's inside information. If it's true, I'm off the hook as well as far as going back down there or attending another OPR hearing. So, I hope the guy's right," I reply as I rub the bridge of my nose.

"I hope so too," Scully replies, watching me from the couch.

"Thanks," I nod and frown a little more. Something else is creeping into my thoughts and it's just as bothersome as Atlanta. Scully's earlier comment brought it back with a vengeance.

"What is it?" Scully asks, taking in my 'suck a lemon' expression.

I stare at her for a second and decide, ok - this is the new order. No more hiding behind a facade of stoicism. Time to tell all. I gather myself, straightening and then I lean forward, my forearms on my knees and hands clasped in front of me to face Scully.

"Kersh. One of these days we're going to have to discuss how to handle him," I reply quietly.

Scully rocks back, resting her head against the couch.

"Walter, I know you still blame yourself for what happened with Kersh and for New York. I don't think you should berate yourself about it any longer. Please...don't...don't agonize over it. It bothers me to see you hurting that way," she replies, her eyes shut and a pained look on her face.

I get up and cross to the couch, taking a seat by her side. I stretch my arm out so it rests in back of her head.

"Scully...I can't help but assume responsibility given the circumstances. But if it's any consolation...I'm...I'm trying to consider it pragmatically now. It's done. Now I just think we need to develop a plan for handling him...at least until you and Mulder have the X-Files back and are under my jurisdiction again," I reply quietly.

She turns her head to look at me, opening her eyes. She studies my face carefully and I know she's gauging my words for validity. Both my admission that I'm not flogging myself over Kersh and her wounding any longer as well as whether I really believe the last part. In a moment she responds and her question tells me that at least we're over her not trusting me to tell her my true heart. It's a good feeling.

"You think that will happen don't you?" she asks, hope in her eyes.

"I have faith that you and Mulder will get the X-Files back and I'll get you both back under my jurisdiction as well, yes," I reply, stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. She nods and stills my hand on her cheek.

"All right. I agree we need to talk about Kersh. I think we need to wait until Mulder's here to do it, though," she replies, softly. I extricate my hand and take her hand in mine, kissing the palm.

"Agreed. We'll table the discussion until he gets here," I reply, giving her hand a final squeeze and releasing it.

Scully smiles.

"We'll call him later this afternoon, then," she adds.

"Sounds good. Now...what were you saying before that phone call interrupted you?" I ask, moving back slightly to watch her face.

"Oh...I just thought we could go into town, shop...I don't know...play tourist," she shrugs.

"Shop?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and grinning a little.

"All right...no jokes. Sometimes a girl gets that urge to shop till she drops. I'm on vacation. What the hell. You coming or are you one of those typical guys who'd rather have a tooth pulled than hang around while his woman indulges herself?" she replies, teasing.

"Root canal," I quip and she slaps me on the arm.

I bark a laugh.

"Hey...I didn't say I wouldn't come along," I grin. "For you...I'll put up with it," I add smiling.

"Oh gee...thanks," she replies, huffing a little with not quite mock indignation.

"You're welcome," I grin wider, showing my teeth, then I bend forward and wipe the half frown off her face with a kiss.

She chuckles huskily around my questing lips and then gives in to the kiss, moving sideways to place a hand around the back of my neck and pull my head forward to deepen the contact. I devour her mouth hungrily for a moment and then she gently pushes me away.

"You really want to go shopping?" I ask her in a low voice.

"Oh no...you're not going to pull that one on me," she replies, pushing me a little further away. I raise an eyebrow and stifle my smirk. Yeah...guilty as charged. I was trying to get her into bed instead of her getting me into a Crossroads boutique again.

"Walter Skinner...I'll have you know shopping can be a very powerful aphrodisiac for a woman. So...just show some self-control," she replies, her Scully lecture voice in full swing.

"Oh...so now I'm supposed to have some self-control," I growl, cupping her breast.

She swats my hand away.

"All right, some patience. But if you wait until later...I promise our little shopping excursion will be well worth the wait," she grins up into my eyes. I grin back.

"I'll get the keys to the Jeep," I reply instantly.

"That's my boy," she laughs as I get up from the couch.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 5 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

"It really does look like it's going to rain now," Scully comments as she stands at Dragon Roost's front door. She fumbles with the keys as I look up.

"Yeah, I think we're in for a storm. That front is coming in. It's been coming in fast while we drove back," I reply, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "How's the lock coming?" I add, craning my neck to look.

"Ok, got it," Scully replies, unlocking the front door at last.

I'm standing behind her, my arms laden with bags the number of which is quite worthy of giving any weightlifter a light workout. Scully turns around and gestures for me to proceed her through the door and then she giggles at my packhorse-like appearance.

"Oh...you...you should see the expression on your face," she chortles as I heft a couple of the bags a little higher and walk past her.

"Oh yeah? It's probably a grimace of pain from a developing hernia," I reply, teasing her as I walk in and turn to face her in the hallway.

"You offered," she replies airily, breezing past me with the two packages she's carrying.

I chuckle.

"True," I reply. "And where does Madame desire me to deposit her packages?" I add.

"Upstairs, I think," she replies, shutting the front door again and locking it. She turns to me and smiles.

"Lead on," I reply smiling back.

She heads for the stairs turning on the upstairs lights at the wall switch and I follow obediently behind her.

We ended up driving into Derry instead of Crossroads for the shopping excursion. More choice, more anonymity. I drove there and Scully drove back. In between the day was all Scully's and you know...I had a tremendous time.

Oh of course I pretended I didn't enjoy it much. It was part of the game and she knew it. I'd grumble, and she'd chide. We'd tease each other. It felt...perfect. And to be fair, after the fourth store she released me from my obligation to continually trail behind her while she indulged her shopping binge. I did a little shopping of my own but then found myself seeking her out and rendezvousing with her to suggest lunch. After that I was at her mercy for the rest of the afternoon and loving every minute of it.

I could tell that despite all her allusions to women being 'shop-a-holics' on occasion that in truth, Dana Scully has very little time to indulge in any run of the mill, mundane personal pleasures. Part of that's by inclination of course - she's not as into shopping for the sake of shopping as she pretended to be this morning. But part of it's the nature of what we do and the nature of her involvement with Mulder and the X-Files in particular. She just doesn't have time to luxuriate in an afternoon trying on outfits and accessories whether she really wants to or not. Hell, she hardly ever takes a vacation much less goes to a mall to buy something.

 

* * *

 

Triple Counterpoint  
by frogdoggie continued

* * *

The idea that she could do whatever she wanted on this trip into Derry was the main point I think regardless of whether she was really in a shop-a-holic mood. So, that touched my heart as I watched her restrained girlish delight at the opportunity of having nothing else to do but spend an afternoon going in and out of stores with increasing numbers of packages in her arms. I did offer to carry the bulk of her acquisitions after she started to look like nothing but a pair of legs behind a huge pile of bags. Of course I didn't mind carrying her purchases at all. God...it was a pleasure.

We enter the master bedroom and Scully turns on the lights. She crosses to the dresser and deposits her purse there before heading to the bed to divest herself of her packages. I deposit the packages on the bed and she lays her contributions onto the collection as well. She takes off her jacket and tosses it on a nearby chair after she takes her cell phone out of it. She toes off her shoes, getting comfortable and then turns to survey the tableau before us for a moment. She laughs.

"I won't have to shop for a year," she states.

"No comment," I rumble a chuckle as I remove my jacket and place it over hers in the chair. I take my cell phone out of it and return to her side, tossing the phone onto the night stand. "My package is still in there somewhere isn't it?" I add, poking around in the pile.

"Oh. Yes...uh..." Scully replies, looking a little perplexed as she turns from putting her cell phone on the night stand as well. I grin and step forward, digging out the one I recognize as mine. I pull it out and turn so that Scully doesn't get a good look at it.

"Here we go," I reply with a smile. She nods, distracted by the largest bag in the pile and proceeds to pick it up while I walk away.

I take the bag over and stuff it down in the drawer I'm using in the dresser. I shut the drawer quickly. When I turn around Scully is carrying the long bag I know is a new business suit for work. But unlike some of the black tailored pants suits she's been wearing lately this one is a soft camel colored skirt and jacket suit and it looked wonderful on her when she tried it on. That was the third store we stopped in and I was glad I was still hanging around at that point for sure.

She stops after she hangs the suit up in the closet and stares off into space for a moment.

"What?" I ask her quietly.

"Oh...I was just thinking. We should call Mulder," she replies.

"Yeah, I think it's time," I reply, nodding.

"Do you want to call or should I?" she asks, her tone of voice giving me the idea she prefers the latter. Yes, I can tell she wants to do it. I don't mind. I think she's still excited about the day and I can tell she really wants to share that a little with him.

"No, you go ahead. I thought maybe I'd go down and make some coffee. Are you hungry at all? I could make something for dinner," I reply, raising my eyebrows.

"After that lunch? Good Lord, no," she gives me a rueful smile, as she picks up her cell phone.

I chuckle and nod.

We ate a late lunch at a Japanese restaurant in Derry and gorged on sushi. I picked up the tab this time and I have to say it was well worth it for the amount of fish we ended up consuming. I joked about it afterwards telling her she shouldn't feel too guilty, after all she needed the energy for the remainder of her shopping.

"I hear you. Just coffee then. I'll be back in a bit," I reply, turning to go. "Oh, and Scully..." I add just before I go.

"Yes?"

"I expect he may be at his mother's house...but I guess we should give him the benefit of the doubt even though we both suspect he's there," I add, shrugging.

I suppose there's a remote possibility he may have gone back to DC or even driven up the coast in order to be closer when we did call.

"I'll take it under advisement," Scully replies, nodding.

From the expression on her face and the tone in her voice I know she's positive he's at his mother's house and she's going to let him know it. I give another shrug, this one mentally. I think Mulder needs to hear what she has to say once in a while. In this case definitely.

In any event, my leaving the room will give her some privacy for the call. I can come back up after I make the coffee and catch the rest of her conversation with Mulder.

As I leave the bedroom I hear the packages on the bed rustle as she sits down to make the phone call.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 5:30 PM. A Motel 6 outside Greenwich, Connecticut.

I pick up another chocolate chip cookie and pop it into my mouth. A swig of milk out of the carton follows and I lay back again against the pillows with a grunt of contentment as I chew. Dinner over, this is the dessert I waited for all day. Oh yeah, it was well worth the wait. I munch away as I place the milk carton back on the table between the beds in the motel room. Yes...I even stopped at a grocery store for the milk.

Some crumbs fall on my T-shirt and I pick them up and suck them off my fingers before I reach for the TV remote. I flip on the TV and select the station that the little card on top of the set told me would be the Playboy Channel. Of course I have to pay for my smut. It'll go on my bill. I toss the remote down on the bed and stare at the screen as Monique starts working her way through the men...and women in her aerobics class.

I give a split-second's thought to calling my two lovers. Bad idea I conclude. After all, they said they'd call me and I vowed not to interfere with their time together until they gave me the high sign. I have to think things are going well otherwise I might have received a negative call. So, I'm content to wait...well...as content as I can be with enforced inactivity. I suppose I could have stayed on at Teena's house but...on second thought that kind of activity wasn't the activity I had in mind at all at this juncture.

Nope, I'll camp out here for a while. I figure I'll just watch Monique enthusiastically fucking and sucking every warm body in sight and then...my thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone beeping. I pick up the remote, mute the TV and then quickly grab my phone from the night stand. I fumble it to my ear.

"Mulder," I cough as I try to swallow my chocolate chip cookie.

"What are you eating?" Scully chuckles over the phone.

"Homemade chocolate chip cookies. Want some?" I reply, clearing my throat.

"It sounds like I almost got some over the phone," she replies, chuckling a little harder.

"Scully...I could say something at this juncture because you walked right into that one...but I'll spare you," I chuckle, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder. I almost drop it and as I fumble again to stop from dropping the cell I roll on the TV remote.

Monique's voice comes out of the TV speaker loud and crystal clear.

"OH GOD, ROD! FUCK ME!"

I snatch the remote up with my left hand and struggle to turn the TV off as the buxom brunette grabs her aerobics instructor, aptly named Rod, between her legs. My cell phone falls onto the bed. Finally I succeed in turning the TV off and grab my phone up again.

"Scully?" I gulp into the phone. There's dead silence for a few seconds on the other end of the line.

"I take it you're not at your mother's house?" Scully asks in a deadpan voice.

I sigh. Yup - busted.

"No," I reply. "I'm in a Motel 6 right outside Greenwich."

No sense in hiding it. I knew they knew anyway. I let my head sag back against the headboard.

"What happened?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"It's ok, don't worry. I did go to see my mother. We had a very productive talk. My mother's getting with the program and..." I begin to reply.

"Mulder...God, you know you really should have let us know..." Scully interrupts. I hasten to interject my apology.

"All right, I know. I should have told you I was going to see her. I'm sorry. I was going to tell you all about it when I got up there," I rapid-fire off into the phone.

She sighs.

"That trips so easily off your tongue, you know," she replies quietly.

"What?"

"That, 'I'm sorry', Mulder. It sounds so...pat."

I straighten up and crease my brow.

"What's that supposed to mean? I 'am' sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to keep the fact I was going to see my mother from you both," I reply, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"All right...I...look, that was out of line. I shouldn't have said that. I'm glad it went well with your mother too. Very glad. But listen...we're going to have to talk about communication when you get up here. We're going to have to discuss all of us being more truthful and up front with each other," she replies, her voice brooking no argument.

Well, shit. She's right even though I bristle a bit over her voicing the issue and how she voiced it. Yeah, I need to stop trying to double guess how things will affect all of us. I need to stop haring off when it might impact us all. I need to be more truthful and I gather from her tone of voice that Walter has already done his mea culpa in that area. Christ. The two of us really do deserve to be kicked in the ass a few times for what we did to her. I nod to myself.

"Scully...I know you're right. And seriously...my apology is genuine. I felt like a heel not mentioning the trip to my mother's but...I just didn't want you two to worry about it while you were together. I should have known it was stupid to think you wouldn't guess where I was going and worry anyway."

"Well...I can understand your reasoning...your heart was in the right place," she replies, her voice softening a little.

"I guess Walter is pissed. Is he there?" I reply, sighing. I figured he must be listening in and waiting for Scully to get done so he can throw in his two cents as well. Oh yeah, I imagine Walter has one or two choice things to say - like I should have lived up to my word and been more open with him as well.

"No, he went down to the kitchen to make some coffee. I suspect he wanted to give me some privacy to talk to you. He's not happy about your non-disclosure. He'll have something to say about it. But he'll be ok. We'll...we'll just all have a talk when you get here. I'm sure everything will be fine. Look...I didn't mean to jump down your throat. I just...I don't know...it just all came out," she replies ruefully.

"Yeah, well...I guess we can thank Monique for that happening," I reply.

"What?"

"Monique and Rod - you know 'Oh God, Rod! Fuck me!'"

"Good Lord...I have to admit that startled the hell out of me," she replies, chuckling a little.

"You don't mean you're jealous?" I ask in mock indignation, knowing full well that's not what she's getting at.

"Get real, Mulder. No, I had this horrible picture of you trying to watch some video at your mother's and her walking in on you...oh never mind," she laughs.

I chuckle as well.

"Don't worry about it, Scully. I had it coming. Like I said - I know you're right. We'll talk about whatever you guys want to talk about when I get up there. I mean that," I reply sincerely.

"All right. I know. And really, I didn't mean to snap at you," she replies, love in her voice.

"No problem," I reply, smiling into the phone. "Hey...I miss you, Batwoman," I add quietly.

"Even my snapping?"

"Every bit of it."

"I miss you too, Boy Wonder," she whispers.

I clear my throat of the sudden lump in it and change the subject.

"So...I take it you and Walter have been practicing your honesty together?" I reply, teasing her gently. "How are things going?" I'm pretty sure from what she's said so far that things are going well and that the answer will be positive.

"Things are going wonderfully, actually," she replies, her voice brightening instantly. "I'm sitting on the bed in the master bedroom with about a year's worth of clothing in bags heaped around me," she replies, her voice bubbling.

"You went shopping!? More to the point...you 'and' Walter went shopping?" I ask incredulous. I know Scully isn't overly fond of marathon shopping sessions, although to be honest that's partly because I probably don't give her enough damn time to indulge when the mood takes her. But Walter...Christ getting him into a mall would be like my getting into Mary Jo Cronkite in the 8th grade - it just doesn't happen.

"Yes, Walter came along...he was..." she grows quiet for a second.

"Scully?" I ask after the silence grows a little long.

"Mulder...he's been wonderful. Really. I..." she hesitates again and I can hear her breathing on the other end.

"It's ok. I know...he has that effect on me too," I assure her quietly. "He's just very...Walter."

"Yes...yes he is," she replies.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you settled matters," I reply, smiling.

"No...no...you don't," she replies her voice very soft and filled again with love.

I feel my eyes mist over. God, I am so glad that worked out. I know Walter had such high hopes that it would and I'm really ecstatic for them both. I knew he loved her. I knew she loved him too. I am so lucky. We're all really very lucky.

"Mulder?" Scully interrupts my jubilation.

"Yes?"

"Walter just walked in. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, put Batman on," I reply, steeling myself in the event he's ready to rant.

As soon as I hear her hand him the phone and the familiar sound of his breathing on the other end I launch into a preemptive strike.

"Walter...before you go up one side of me and down the other for not telling you I was going to my mother's house...Scully did a masterful job of it...so can you just review her report later and let me off the hook this once?" I blurt out in a rush.

He gives a rumbling chuckle.

"I miss you too, babe," he replies.

"Oh man...I am so sorry...really. Honest to God, if I'd thought that..."

"Mulder...don't worry about it, all right? Did everything go all right with Teena?"

"Yes...I can tell you all about it when I get there."

"Fine. We'll have a talk at some point after you arrive. I definitely want to hear what occurred between you and your mother. But look...we all need to clear the air, I think. You, and me and Scully...together...just like Scully and I did. And, lover...believe me...you'll be happy you did," he purrs into the phone.

I feel my whole body go warm in one great wash of heat. Oh Jesus. My cock was half hard talking to Scully. Now it's a steel bar in my underwear. Well hell, it looks like old Rod and Monique are going to get some one-handed company later. No...on second thought...if I jerk off I'll have less to go on when I get to Crossroads. Better to tamp it down and let it simmer. Oh man...this is great. I can hardly wait. Clear the air...I'm there, no problem with the promised pay-off of those last few words buzzing in my ears. Yes, sir.

"So, I take it this means you both want me to come on up there?" I reply in my best husky voice.

"Just a second...Hmmm?" Walter replies. Scully is saying something and he rumbles another chuckle and then answers me.

"Batwoman says I'm being a cock tease and to just tell you to haul your ass up here as soon as you can," he replies, his voice like fine sandpaper tickling my balls.

"I'm outta here. I shouldn't be too long," I reply, smiling wide.

"Good deal. But listen...there's a storm front coming in here. It's starting to rain here already. Don't put that Olds in the ditch. We'll be here. Don't push it," he replies matter-of-factly.

That's my man. Ever ready but ever steady.

"Yes, sir, I'll do my best, sir," I reply, smirking into the phone.

"See that you do, Agent," he replies, giving me his best AD growl.

"Say bye to Scully. Tell her I love her too and I'll be there soon," I finish up.

"Will do. Love you too. Later," Walter replies and then he hangs up.

I turn off the TV quickly and get out of bed, my erection tenting my boxers. Ah hell...well I'm not giving in. "Just wait," I tell my saluting cock. "Like Walter said...believe me...you'll be glad ya did, big guy."

Grinning, I cross over to the chair to retrieve my jeans and then I begin to repack my bags as fast as I can.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 6:00 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

I hang up Scully's cell phone and hand it to her shaking my head. My lips turn up in a wry grin at the piece of paper she had on the night stand and indicated with a nod of the head that I should read when I came into the master suite.

"How did you manage to write that so fast with only one hand on such a small piece?" I ask her.

"Years of practice," she replies, giving me a rueful grin in return as she puts the cell phone on the night stand.

I hand her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she replies.

"My pleasure," I reply, glancing at the note again as I sip from my cup.

The note says: /I talked to him. Go easy./

"So...if his opening salvo to me was any indication, I take it your 'talk' with Mulder was productive?" I ask carefully.

She must have let him have it and by the way he started our conversation that would have been obvious without the note. I figured she would blast him a little. I know I would have done the same thing, even though there's always a chance that lecturing Mulder will have the opposite effect you intend it to have on him. You always risk having him set his jaw and stubbornly do just the opposite of what you suggest. But, from the way Mulder sounded when we talked, that wasn't the case. He's on the same page. So, maybe when we do all talk later it will be an easy discussion.

Scully sips her coffee and then answers me.

"I was a little rough on him at first. I ended up apologizing for it. But yes, it was productive. He's agreed to talk later with no protests. I was also glad to hear his mother was amenable to discussing issues as well. That should make things a whole heck of a lot more easy," she replies, looking up at me with a brief smile.

"Good. And as far as being rough...I have a confession to make. One reason I didn't volunteer to call him was that I was afraid I'd let him have it with both barrels and that wouldn't have been productive at all," I reply, sighing a little as I shift my weight onto one leg, cocking my hip. I bring the coffee cup to my lips again.

"He can be so infuriating, can't he?" she replies, shaking her head in bemused annoyance.

"Vexing," I offer after I swallow my coffee.

"Maddening," Scully counters.

"Wouldn't want to change him," I deadpan.

"Ditto," she replies, starting to chuckle. Then she laughs and so do I.

It's a good, hearty, sputtering laugh and we both just manage not to spill our coffee. Finally, after we compose ourselves again, Scully speaks.

"He sounded good, didn't he?" she suggests.

"Yeah. He did."

"He sounded..." she starts to reply but then stops and I watch her face blush.

"What?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and grinning as the flush spreads downward. "Oh...I know," I chuckle. "Yeah...he sounded hot. Shit...I can hardly wait to see him too," I add, my ears burning a little as well.

Scully chuckles ruefully.

"God...we've got it bad haven't we?" she giggles.

"I've got it bad for both of you," I reply, huskily, watching her breasts as her nipples harden through her T-shirt.

"Oh...I quite agree. So...what do you suggest we do until he gets here?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I walk closer and put my coffee cup on the night stand. She puts hers down as well.

"Let's clear off the bed," I reply, my voice rough with arousal.

"My plan exactly," she replies, smiling at me.

We carefully place all the packages next to the dresser for later unpacking. While I'm carrying the last one over, Scully goes back over to the bed. I hear the bed springs give as she climbs in. When I turn around she's seated, her back against the headboard, her arms behind her head, watching me.

"Stay right there," she demands as I advance towards her. I raise an eyebrow. "Strip," she orders. I grin.

"With pleasure," I reply.

Oh yeah. This couldn't have worked out better. I had been trying to think of a way to reveal my earlier shopping excursion purchase. As it turns out...Scully has supplied me with the perfect venue.

She grins back as I start to slowly pull my clothes off. I've done this for Mulder and you know...to be honest...I'm kind of piss poor at a striptease. I can't get anything fancy going in the way of erotic movements and such. I mean I'd look fucking ridiculous shoving my crotch up into Scully's face or dancing around shaking my ass anyway. But I do know that if I take everything off slowly, maybe stroke myself in the right places, and maintain eye contact with my lover when they do look up at my face it's more than enough of a show.

So, I go through my pretty basic repertoire of moves with Scully and I'm gratified to see that they work as well with her as they do with Mulder. Her breathing picks up quite admirably and those sweet, hard nipples nub up even harder as I run my hand over my chest and stomach muscles.

I take everything off except my jeans, just letting my clothes pool on the floor. The only things that go on the dresser are my glasses and watch. I'm saving the best for last. Well at least I hope Scully thinks it's the best. I have to tell you it took all the guts I could muster to go into that Frederick's of Hollywood store in Derry. Christ. Yeah...what do you think I looked like in there? Some tight-assed middle-aged executive who didn't have a clue what to purchase to add some zip into his and the wife's night life? Hey, at least I wasn't dressed for success in full Bureau regalia.

But...I certainly stumbled my way through my encounter with the exceedingly helpful sales clerk. I was at my lock-jawed best that's for sure. The clerk didn't bat an eye though. She helped me out and said nary a word when I decided to wear my purchase home and stuff my briefs in the bag she gave me after I paid for the thong. I have to thank Gloria of Frederick's for any success I have here this afternoon much more than my own meager striptease talents or any God given assets I possess.

I turn around and unbuckle my belt, pushing my jeans down so Scully gets a tantalizing revelation of my ass. I hear her make a small noise as I drop my jeans on the floor and step out of them. Finally I turn towards her, trying to keep a straight face because now I'm dangerously close to thinking how silly I look and the thought is making me want to laugh like hell at myself suddenly.

Luckily, Scully isn't looking at my face. No. She's looking right where I want her to look as I snap the elastic strap on the leopard print Frederick of Hollywood's men's thong with both my thumbs. She's zeroed in on my cock and balls as they do a nice little jiggle for her inside the confines of the animal print silk pouch. Jackpot. Oh yeah. If she could see her face.

"Ta da," I finish up with a flourish, taking a small bow.

"Oh my...I'll say," she giggles.

"So...do I look as ridiculous as I feel?" I chuckle, looking down at the spotted scrap of material struggling to cover what is rapidly becoming too large to contain it.

"You're kidding, right?" she laughs harder. "God, Walter..." she adds, shaking her head in amused delight.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I husk out, standing tall, my feet splayed apart, hands on my hips. I'm waiting for her to tell me what to do next. I sense from the way she started out this little scene she wants to be in control this time. I'm in the mood to give it to her.

"Oh, you should. Now...come here," she whispers, crooking her finger at me and patting the bed with her other hand.

I saunter over to the bedside and she moves over closer to the other edge.

"Yes?" I reply, stopping and teasing her, I run a finger down inside the edge of the leopard skin pouch a little as I watch her face. Her eyes drop to my crotch again and she does that thing where she licks her lips. That thing that makes my cock jump every time she laps with her pink tongue tip. She smiles seductively and looks back up at me.

"On your back," she orders, pointing towards the mattress and then she slides off the bed.

I grin and do as she commands, first putting one pillow on top of the other so I can elevate my head for a better view. I lie down with my head on the pillows, my legs spread slightly and my arms behind my head. She walks over to the dresser and slowly removes her watch and the bracelet I gave her, placing both on the dresser next to my glasses and watch. Then she returns to me, standing at the foot of the bed and starts to disrobe.

"Showtime?" I breathe out, as she stands in front of me.

"Tit for tat...so to speak," she replies, grinning at me as she pulls her T-shirt off over her head.

I let my eyes play over her body. God she's got gorgeous tits. When I was in the Marines the guys used to call those high standing tits. They're fucking outstanding tits in my book. I watch as she unsnaps her bra and lets it fall to the floor.

"You have skin like cream," I whisper, smiling as she toes off her socks and then reaches down to pull them completely off.

"I have the skin of a redhead. Freckled," she replies, chuckling as she looks up at me through a fan of her copper tresses.

"All right, cookies and cream," I reply and she laughs.

"Smooth talker," she teases as her hands stop at her plain, white, cotton panties. She captures my eyes.

"I have my moments," I reply, grinning at her. I glance down at the tented material between my thighs and her eyes follow.

"Definitely. No question," she purrs, looking back up. We lock eyes again and she lowers her underwear, letting the cotton garment fall into her jeans. She steps out of the pile of clothing and then walks forward, climbing onto the end of the bed.

"Oh, lady," I rumble as she crawls forward, straddling up over my legs, past my knees until she stops directly in back of my little leopard patch pouch of wonders. Oh...please...do it I think as she pauses over my crotch. She places both hands on either side of the pouch and pulls the velcro tabs that disconnect the front flap from the waistband. Oh yes, thank you. My cock springs free and I take a deep breath as it sends a jolt of excitement right up my spine.

She looks down at me.

"God...that's beautiful," she whispers, smiling at me afterwards.

I chuckle.

"It's all yours," I reply, pulling one of the pillows out from under my head so I lie a little flatter.

"Oh yes," she replies, nodding.

She shifts forward and catches my cock between her thighs, slowly rubbing it between her leg muscles and the folds of her cunt. Oh sweet Jesus that feels good.

"Christ," I hiss.

"Like it?" she inquires, arching an eyebrow as she grinds against me.

"God, yeah," I reply, reaching to touch her breasts. She bends forward a little so I can toy with her nipples, which puts even more exquisite pressure on my cock and balls. I grit my teeth with the sensation and run my hands from her breasts all over her upper torso, caressing, squeezing and stroking wherever I can reach. She seems to like it a lot, moaning a little as I roll her nipples hard between my fingers.

Before long I can feel her arousal soaking my balls as she pumps slowly against me.

"That's it, babe...I can feel every inch of your warm, wet cunt," I whisper as she arches her back and wiggles against me. My cock strokes up over her clit again and again. I'm holding back as hard as I can, and enjoying the show as she uses me to pleasure herself. It's a total turn-on. "It's getting me as hard as a fucking rock," I add with a grunt of pleasure.

"Granite," she groans, her head tilting back.

"Get up and ride," I rumble, reaching forward to take her hip with one hand.

She nods, bringing her head forward and down to gauge her position. I help her steady herself as she levers up. She takes my cock in hand and I use my free hand to take her other hip as she moves into position.

"Oh yes," she hisses as she inserts the head of my cock into her body.

"Yeah...there you go," I reply, arching up my hips slightly as she sinks down onto me slowly. "Uh...good, good," I grunt as I feel her tight, warm sex enfolding me.

She slides down flush with my nuts and relaxes, running her hands over my groin and stomach. I stroke her thighs.

"I can't get over how you fill me," she whispers.

"It feels great," I reply, smiling up into her sweating face. "I...I love you," I add, rubbing my finger over her clit.

"Oh God...oh," she moans.

"I wanna see you come, lover," I whisper as I stroke her clit rhythmically. "Let me do the work. Relax and enjoy it," I add as she looks down at me, her eyes slightly hooded from her arousal.

"I love you," she moans, thrusting her hips gently. I rotate my finger over the sensitive right side of her clit and feel her start to tense up.

"Close your eyes if you need to," I whisper. "I won't mind," I add. She does, and her mouth opens as she starts to pant. Her stomach muscles tighten suddenly and I feel her clamp down on my cock. Her back arches up and she cries out hoarsely as she comes, her arms reaching out blindly for me. I catch one of her hands and hold it tight as she rocks and shudders on top of me.

"Go with it, babe," I whisper. "Do it."

She gasps as air enters her lungs again. She lets out a low moan, bending forward to swat at my hand where I'm still rubbing her clit. I pull my hand away immediately and catch both her arms.

"Ok?" I ask as she sags against my supporting hold.

"God yes. That was incredible," she pants, shaking her head to get her hair out of her eyes. "I really like that full feeling when I come," she adds, smiling down at me. I release her arms and stroke them, looking down at where we're joined.

"Yeah...I like to feel full too," I reply, a little discomforted at admitting it.

It took a lot for me to utter that simple statement. Scully and I haven't talked much about what Mulder and I enjoy together. We do have that kiss and tell rule of course. We don't like to talk to each other about what we do specifically in bed. But Scully has firsthand knowledge of me riding Mulder's cock and how much I obviously enjoyed it. So, I guess it's about time I admitted what I like to her so we can share things on a very basic sexual level.

"I sort of had that idea...uh...after that night I saw you with Mulder in the hotel," she murmurs, touching my hands and stilling them on her biceps. I look up at her again, my brow furrowing. "Walter...it's ok. I...I'm way past any indignation or shock I had that night. I saw you and Mulder making love here in Crossroads. It was beautiful," she adds quietly.

"Thanks, Dana," I reply, smiling. My heart fills with love for her as she looks down at me with understanding. "It's a rush...just like being with you right now is fantastic. At this point I can't argue with how incredible this is," I add, grinning at where she still straddles my erection.

She laughs.

"You have a definite point," she replies, trembling a little.

I stroke her again for a few moments, letting my fingers toy with the curls of her pubic hair and then her tits again.

"Would you like to be on top?" she asks quietly as I shift a little.

"Yeah," I reply, giving her a rueful twitch of my lips.

I think I'm going to need a different position after lying here without really thrusting for this long. I need better leverage for more stimulation.

"It's fine," she replies smiling. "Let's shift then."

"Great," I nod, grinning. I hold the base of my cock to steady it and she pulls up and off. My cock glistens with her inner juices after she moves away. She knee walks over and lies down on her side. I sit up for a second and pull the thong out from under my butt, tossing it on the floor.

"Nice while it lasted, wasn't it?" I ask, chuckling.

"Inspired, Walter. I can't tell you how wet that got me earlier," Scully giggles.

"You should have seen me in the store. You would have been laughing your ass off," I joke, rolling over and facing her on the bed.

"I can imagine," she replies.

"Hey," I reply gruffly, in mock indignation.

She laughs.

"Ok...you got me...yes...I looked my most constipated," I reply and she laughs a little harder. I laugh too, making my cock bounce between us.

Scully becomes more quiet, running her fingertip over my lips. "But it was a sweet surprise. I know it must have taken you a lot to go in that store. I appreciate it," she finishes, removing her finger.

"You're welcome," I reply, bending forward and capturing her mouth. As we kiss a rumble of thunder makes the house shake slightly and we break the kiss, both of us chuckling.

"Earth moved," I grate out.

"Most assuredly," she agrees.

A flash of lightning illuminates the room as she cuddles in close, tipping my erection up between us. We move together again and our mouths play eagerly over each other's. I insinuate my knee between her legs and then she rolls over, and I'm on top of her, deepening the kiss. We part, breathless. I stroke her hair.

"You want a pillow under your hips?" I ask her quietly.

"Good idea," she replies, smiling and touching my face.

I get up on my knees, grab a pillow and help her position it so she's comfortable. She wiggles around a little and then looks up at me where I rock back on my knees, watching her. She strokes her breasts and arches her back a little.

"You look like a fucking cat," I growl, moving in between her legs.

"Like what you see?" she asks seductively, spreading her legs out wide.

"You know it," I answer, arousal making my voice raw.

"Then show me how much," she murmurs, raising her legs up.

I grunt my assent, grab both her legs, shoving them apart and enter her with one firm thrust of my hips.

"Oh God," she moans. "Just like that...yes."

I bend my head and watch as I pull back and thrust again. My cock sinks into her wet folds and she bucks up under me. I move her legs together and place them around my waist. She clasps her ankles behind me as I shift forward over her, supporting myself on my hands. I raise up on the balls of my feet, riding high as we start to rock back and forth. We just grind together, thrusting and grunting for a few moments, getting a nice smooth, hard rhythm going. I stop suddenly and draw almost all the way out. Scully cranes her neck to watch me as I shove my cock in slowly again. My shaft rubs her clit along its whole length as I enter her an inch at a time. She groans.

"You like that?" I hiss, moving slowly back out and stopping with just the head of my cock inside her.

"Oh...God...yes," she mumbles as I repeat the same slow insertion. I do that a few more times and then build up my pace slowly finally working up to rapid, deep thrusts. Scully's arms grip my biceps so hard I know she's going to leave bruises. I grit my teeth because the sensation is really marvelous.

After that there are no more words, just the sound of slapping, sweaty flesh and the storm outside in counterpoint to my harsh breathing and her rising moans. I feel her tense up again, her inner muscles adding just the right friction to send me suddenly rocketing over the edge into orgasm. My climax hits me like one of the lightning bolts that's grounding itself outside. I close my eyes, throw my head back and roar like thunder as I empty myself inside her body.

I thrust spastically against her, my muscles taut, my back arching, as I feel Scully come again as well. She cries out, writhing under me as both of us thrust together to bring each other as much pleasure as possible.

Finally I slow my thrusts, gasping and huffing as Scully stills beneath me, shaking like a leaf from the intensity of the experience. I roll us carefully onto our sides and hold her in my arms.

"Whoa..." I gasp, stroking her back.

"You can say that again," she replies, her voice breathless.

"Let me pull out so I'm not crushing your leg," I suggest as she shifts against me.

"Thanks," she murmurs, smiling.

I grip my cock and slide out of her. We untangle our legs and I lay my head on her breast.

"Too heavy?" I ask as she shifts to get comfortable.

"No...I like it," she grins down at me, pulling me up onto her chest a little more.

"Good. So do I. You have cushy tits," I tease. She pulls a mock frown and I kiss the subject under discussion. She caresses my shoulder and we settle back to let our breathing become normal again.

Another crack of thunder punctuates the sound of our breathing. Rain beats against the window. Christ, I hope to hell Mulder is being careful driving through this I think as I rub Scully's stomach.

"I hope Mulder's being careful," she whispers, resting her hand on my arm.

"You just read my mind," I murmur, nuzzling her nipple. "I think he'll take his time. He'd better or I'll frag his ass," I chuckle.

She laughs as well and then we lapse into companionable silence again for a few moments. Scully moves her hand up and strokes my scalp. She begins to speak and I listen to her quiet voice.

"Ever since I was a little girl I liked to lie in bed, warm and snug with a good book when it would be raining this hard. I've always liked rainy, lazy days," she sighs with contentment.

"Hot cocoa," I reply.

"Hmm?" she asks, glancing down at me.

"I used to curl up with hot cocoa and comics when I was a kid," I reply quietly.

"Really? Hot cocoa sounds fantastic," she replies, stroking the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Yeah, even in summer. I still do that sometimes...well minus the comics," I grin a little. "I usually fall asleep though. Rain on the window is a great sophorific," I add. She yawns and I rumble a chuckle. "See."

"You're absolutely right," she agrees, pushing up a little. I shift off her and she turns on her side so I can spoon up against her back. I pull the bed's comforter up to partially cover us.

"Do we have time for a nap?" she mumbles, half asleep already.

"Oh yeah," I reply, rolling over in order to set the clock radio alarm for an hour. "An hour for sure," I add sleepily as I roll back over and spoon against her again. I reposition the comforter, and then place my arm over her waist to hold her close.

"Mulder..." Scully mumbles, her words fading out.

"Mulder knows how to use the door knocker if he gets here before the alarm goes off," I reply.

I kiss her hair and then I feel myself drifting off to sleep as well.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 9:00 PM. On the road near Crossroads, Maine.

I sit in the rest area as the rain pummels my windshield and sigh. I needed to pull off just to get a breather after fighting traffic in this downpour. Damn it. I glance at my watch. I should have been there by 10 PM. I doubt that's going to happen now.

I look out the side window at the three other cars that are waiting out the worst of the deluge. I can just make out the people in the closest car. A young blonde- haired girl sits next to the tall, imposing older woman at the wheel. A little dog of some kind sticks its head up in the rear window and its warm breath steams up the window further, adding to the fog inside the car that makes it even more difficult to see its occupants. My vision obscured, I turn back to the inside of the Olds.

The gas gauge is on full. I stopped and filled it just a while back. I'm letting my motor run to keep the inside of the car warm so I decide to turn on the radio to see if I can catch a local station and get a weather report. After searching through the FM band and getting station after station of inane DJs, commercials, the Spice Girls and Back Street Boys, I finally switch to the AM band and find a station without too much trouble. Two guys are talking about the New England Patriots so I deduce it's the sports broadcast. I settle back to wait for the weather report.

I hear an engine close by and glance out my side window. The car with the older woman, blonde girl and dog is pulling out. Well, I guess they're going to risk the trip. Maybe they live close by. I wish them silent good luck for a safe journey as their tail lights recede in the distance. I refocus on the radio, turn up the volume a little and sit back again in my seat.

My mind wanders to thoughts of what Walter and Scully are doing right now. If I know Scully, she could be curled up in bed with a good book. She really likes to do that on a rainy day or night. But, I hope that this time instead, she's curled up in bed next to Walter. Yeah...that would be nice. He can have his hand on her instead of on that cup of cocoa he thinks I don't know he makes for himself on a rainy day.

I smile at the image of the two of them possibly snuggled close until the weather woman comes on and gives us all the news I figured I'd hear. Storm of the fall blowing in. Record inches of rain. High wind. Lightning. Power outages. Stay in and stay safe. Etc. etc. Oh brother. Ok...well...I guess I could turn round and pull off at that roadside Mom and Pop motel I saw 5 miles behind me. Hmm. The image of Walter and Scully dances into my mind again and I shake my head. No way. If I go slow and watch myself I'll get there fine. I can always pull off again if it gets too tough to drive. I nod, deciding to move on. I readjust my seat belt, put the car in drive and give her the gas to get back on the interstate.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 11:30 PM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

'Something's wrong' I think instantly upon awakening. I tense, listening. No, it isn't auditory...it's visual...it's dark...we...we left the lights on. Scully mumbles next to me as I disengage myself from the tangle we've become in sleep.

"Hmm?" she murmurs as I sit up and stare into darkness. The silence is broken by rain pounding on the windows, and the sound of heavy wind.

"Scully, wake up," I reply quietly, my voice concerned. She's awake in a flash, sitting up and alert.

"What's wrong?" she glances around. "The lights..."

"Yeah, the power's out," I reply, bemused once I realize what's up. "It must be the storm."

A sudden bolt of lightning illuminates Scully's features and a loud boom of thunder punctuates her words as I look into her face. She jumps slightly.

"It does sound worse," she observes, looking past me at the clock radio. I roll on my hip, following her eyes. The digital display is dark. "What time is it?" she asks. "Oh...my watch is over there too," she finishes gesturing towards the dresser.

"Hang on, I'll check," I volunteer, climbing off the bed. The next bolt of lightning shows me where we left the packages lying again so I don't step on them. I walk over to the dresser and retrieve my watch. Depressing the button that lights up the face, I pull it up close to my eyes and frown.

"Shit. It's 11:30," I comment, turning to Scully.

"I'm calling Mulder," she replies immediately.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I reply, reaching for my glasses. He should have been here by now," I reply, an edge of worry in my voice.

xXx

Saturday, September 18, 1999. 11:30 PM. Closer to Crossroads, Maine.

I juggle the cell phone to my ear.

"Mulder," I bark into it.

"Mulder, where are you?" Scully's voice comes over the connection. Worry is palpable in her tone.

"Just pulling out of yet another rest area, Scully. This is a mess out here. I'm on my way though. No problem. It just may take me a while," I reply, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice and not quite succeeding.

"Thank God. The power's out here. We...uh...fell asleep and the alarm we set didn't go off," she replies, relief obvious in her words.

I grin to myself. Ah ha. So my earlier image was accurate I bet. Good. I was hoping they were getting nice and close while I was away.

"So, you two having fun?" I tease her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teases back. "Look, I'll let you go so you can put both hands on the wheel. Just be careful, all right. Batman and Batwoman are keeping the Bat Cave nice and warm for you, Boy Wonder."

I guffaw loudly as my last reference to the Bat Cave jumps instantly into my mind. "God, bless you Saint Scully, the enigmatic," I cough into the phone. "I'm bringin' the Batmobile on home now," I add, chuckling.

"All right. Take care, lover," she replies, laughing herself.

"You too," I reply, hanging up and tossing the cell phone onto the passenger seat.

xXx

Sunday, September 19, 1999. Midnight. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

Scully had a small flashlight in her luggage. Just goes to show how long I've been out of the field. I wasn't that well prepared at all. Oh yeah, I had a tiny flashlight hanging from the Jeep keychain. I could just about see the end of my dick with it if I held it really close. Just about see it that is when I finally found the keys in my pants pocket. Christ.

We showered by flashlight which was kind of romantic actually. I had half a mind to suggest to Scully that we go for a second round, but I think worry for Mulder was temporarily squelching our ardor. So, we washed up, toweled dry and got dressed instead. Both of us put on sweaters as the temperature in the house was dropping by that point.

Finding our way downstairs we located candles in a drawer in the kitchen and lit them, taking them into the living room so that we could build a fire in the fireplace. Both of us were extremely glad that Dennis and Phil had left the cut wood.

The fire burns bright now, bathing the room in warmth. I straighten up and turn to Scully after adjusting the flu.

"That's it. You can shut the screen," I advise as she places a log we didn't use back down with the piled up wood.

She nods and pulls the glass screen closed as I step away from the hearth.

"You hungry?" I ask, scratching at my chin.

"A little," she acknowledges.

"You know what I have a taste for?" I reply, twitching my lips in a grin.

"What?"

"Hot cocoa," I reply, grinning wider.

"And cookies!" she replies, smiling with delight.

"Yeah, let's see what we can scrounge up in there. I thought I saw some Swiss Miss in the cupboard earlier when I made the coffee," I reply, smiling. She gathers up a candle, and so do I. Scully moves to my side and I take her hand as we leave the living room.

xXx

Sunday, September 19, 1999. Midnight. Just outside Crossroads, Maine.

I can see a glow on the horizon that tells me I'm at last approaching Crossroads. I thought I recognized the area even though the last road sign was barely visible in the sheets of rain outside. It's still coming down to the point where the phrase '40 days and 40 nights' is playing in my mind...or I expect to see an ark floating down the drainage ditch that borders the highway here.

I shake my head and concentrate on the road. Traffic is almost non-existent. I've only seen a few cars trying to make it to their destinations. I see lights in my rearview mirror, now as a matter-of-fact, and watch as the car signals that it's going to pass me. Shit. I grit my teeth and back off on the gas. The car pulls round me...pulls around me fast...way too fast. 'Jesus...come on, man...slow down...where's the fucking fire', I think as the car careens around me.

"SHIT" I curse as the car fishtails in front of me. Adrenaline rushes through my body as the late model Ford goes out of control on the slick pavement doing a 360 spin right before my eyes.

"GOD!" I yell, instinctively not going for the brake but instead, taking my foot off the gas, and throwing the car in second gear to slow myself down. I clench my jaw tight and grip the wheel hard, avoiding the spinning Ford enough to steer clear to the side of the road. I lose sight of the other car as I struggle to finally brake and control the skidding Olds in the gravel of the roadside. The edge of the ditch looms up fast but I avoid going over into the darkness below by inches, bringing the Olds to rest side on to the edge.

I slam my hand down on the steering wheel in anger, fear and frustration, breathing hard. Then I look for the Ford. The Ford wasn't so lucky. I can see the Ford's red tail lights in the ditch below me.

"Jesus," I hiss. I'd better call 911. I reach for my cell but it's on the floor. I unsnap my seat belt and reach down, fishing it up into my lap. Once I get it in hand, I dial 911 as quickly as my shaking fingers will allow. Taking several deep breaths I feel myself calming as the 911 operator comes on.

I hesitate only a moment to give the information that I know will bring help even faster if possible.

"This is Agent Fox Mulder of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Badge Number JTT047101111. I'm directly next to..." I bark into the cell, taking a glance outside my windshield,"...the road sign that says Crossroads, Maine, Exit F, 7 miles. There's been a serious car accident. A car's in the drainage ditch just below me."

The operator confirms that help has been dispatched. I thank her and disconnect the phone.

I reach around in back of the seat and grab my leather jacket off the hook. I know I have a flashlight in my luggage. I shove my cell phone in the pocket. I nod, coming to the only decision I can really make. Yeah, the storm may take help too long to arrive. Right now I may be the only help for those passengers in the Ford.

I turn off the ignition and pocket the keys, putting on the parking brake for good measure. Then I exit the car and hurry to the trunk to retrieve my flashlight.

xXx

The ditch bank is wet, the grass slippery and muddy. I skid and fall once on the way down, soaking my jeans even more than they're already wet from the rain, and adding mud to the mix as well. I get back up and use gravity to more or less walk down to where the Ford rests, halfway on its side, passenger side up, against the embankment.

As soon as I get close I hear barking. Barking? Oh...shit. That car at the rest stop had been a late model Ford. I rush forward as quickly as the muddy ground will allow, my flashlight beam sweeping the car windows. Sure enough, the little, blonde colored dog I saw earlier is jumping around in the back seat, barking loudly. My mind flashes instantly to my memory of the young blonde-haired girl and I train my light on the passenger side window. I can just make out her head lying against the window. Crap. Late model car, no airbags.

I come up against the rear bumper of the car and brace my foot and hand on the side, pulling myself along until I reach the back window. The dog throws himself against the door, barking furiously. Well obviously, he's fine. He must have been on the floor of the rear seat when they went over the embankment. I get a good look at the dog's face now. It's one of those pushed in...it's a French bulldog. My mind clicks...whirring through my memories...Crossroads, Maine...town gossip...tea with Susanna Abnernathy...little French bulldog snorting around my ankles...

"Hey, Babar," I call through the window at the fearless little Frenchie. "You probably don't remember me..." He barks like hell. "Then again...well at any rate...hang on...I'm here to help," I assure him.

'God, it's Susanna Abernathy' runs through my mind as I reach the side of the car where the young girl's head rests against the glass.

"Granddaughter?" I whisper to myself as I tug on the passenger door. Shit. Locked. My flashlight shows me a bit of movement as the girl stirs. I knock on the glass with the handle of the light.

"Miss...uh...hey...are you awake? Can you hear me?"

The girl lifts her head slowly off the glass and stares at me, confusion and fear in her eyes for a moment.

"Can you move? Don't move if you hurt anywhere," I call again.

"I can move," she replies, her eyes showing hope, "Help us...help my grandmom," she adds, tremulously.

"Yeah...I'm gonna help you all. Can you roll down the window?" I ask her again.

"Ok," she replies in a shaky voice. The window inches down and then it rolls down all the way.

"Hey, my name is uh...Fox...what's your's?" I ask as I reach over and unlock the door.

"Amelia...this is Babar," she replies, shaking. "Shut up, Babar," she calls out in a much stronger voice. The excited dog stops barking completely and sits staring wall-eyed at us from the back seat. I almost laugh out loud because he's still managing to sit solidly despite the car's crazy angle.

"Do you think anything's broken, Amelia?" I ask her, looking at her arms and legs in my flashlight beam.

"Nothing hurts at all. Well...my head a little but I feel ok," she nods. I put the flashlight on her face and watch her pupils as she blinks in the light. They look fine so I think she doesn't have a head injury either. She probably just got stunned when her head hit the window.

"All right," I reply, breathing a sigh of relief.

She glances over at her grandmother.

"Oh...no," she exclaims, her voice bordering on panic. The Frenchie jumps off the back seat and sticks his head up between the front seats, snuffling her arm to comfort her.

"What?" I ask, craning to look at the older woman.

"There's blood," she whispers, looking back at me. Her face is pale. I take her hand and squeeze it.

"It'll be ok. I called 911 before I came down here," I reply.

I'm torn between opening the door and taking her out to get at the older woman or waiting. There is a chance that Amelia is injured and doesn't know it due to shock. If I move her I could injure her further. Also, dragging her out into the cold rain isn't a great idea either. She's getting wet as it is, with the window cranked down. As I mull over what to do, Susanna Abernathy groans.

"Grandmom! Grandmom!" Amelia exclaims, stretching in her seat belt to grab at the older woman.

"Easy, don't jolt her around," I admonish Amelia quickly.

She pulls back and her grandmother rises slowly into a sitting position. I can see where the blood is coming from at that point. There's a cut on her forehead and her nose is bleeding heavily from impacting with the steering wheel. Broken nose for sure. Possible concussion.

"Mrs. Abernathy, don't move. You've been in a car accident. Amelia and Babar are fine. You've been injured. Try to keep still," I tell her in a calm voice. She raises a hand to her face, coughing.

"Bloody hell," she curses, wiping at the blood. I shut my eyes briefly in relief at hearing that strong Australian accented voice.

"I called 911. Help's on the way," I assure her, rain running down my face and into my mouth. I spit it out on the ground and look back into the car at her.

Susanna Abernathy turns her head slowly and blinks at me.

"Don't I know you, young man?" she queries, raising a blood-caked eyebrow.

"I'm Fox..." I begin to reply.

She nods a little and then grimaces, but her answer is strong and I chuckle at her reply.

"Mulder. Took two lumps and lemon," she states matter-of-factly as Babar gives a woof to voice his confirmation of her statement's accuracy.

xXx

Sunday, September 19, 1999. 1:30 AM. Dragon's Roost.  
Crossroads, Maine.  
\- tria juncta in uno.  
The candlelit windows of Dragon's Roost are finally framed in my windshield as I pull the Olds around the bend and into the straight-a-way leading up to the drive. As I pull into the driveway and up in back of the Jeep I glance at myself in the rearview mirror. A flash of lightning accommodates me and I can see my reflection clearly for a moment. Ugh. Long enough. Hell...I look like shit warmed over.

The paramedics gave me some towels to dry off with but they didn't do much good. I'm wet, muddy and look like a strung out adrenaline junkie. Well...at least I'm here safe and sound. Yeah, there was no other way than to go down to that wreck and help out even though I look like I rolled around in a pig sty again in the process. Mrs. Abernathy will be fine after treatment for a broken nose and mild concussion. Amelia and Babar checked out fine at the scene and traveled in the ambulance with Susanna to the hospital. Yeah, even Babar. He got to ride on Amelia's lap. So once they were all squared away, I split for Dragon's Roost with a minimum of fanfare. No sense in drawing attention to myself. The paramedics acted as if FBI agents routinely called them to the scene of car accidents and that was as it should be. After all, I really was just doing my job just like they were. So, the word 'hero' wasn't applied or bandied about and I'm heartily glad it wasn't to be honest.

I shrug as I glance out the window and up at the house, concentrating on braking, putting the car in park and cutting the ignition. It's still pouring out. I sit there for a second, in the parked car, steeling myself against another drenching. This time my leather coat is hanging, heavy and soaked behind the driver's seat so I'm going under fire, sans any kind of protection. I set my shoulders, pocket the car keys, unsnap the seat belt and open the car door. 'On the count of three,' I mumble. I mentally count off and then push the door wide, dashing for the house with a quick shove to slam the car door behind me. I run as fast as my mud encased shoes will carry me and just as I gain the porch, the door opens.

"I thought I heard a...Oh my God!" Scully exclaims in shock as she gets her first look at me in the beam of her flashlight. "Mulder...what happened?" she adds, gesturing me inside. Her hands clutch at my arm as she helps me to stagger over the threshold in my clumsy weighted down sneakers. I stare at my feet so that I don't slip.

"Dana!?" Walter calls quickly from upstairs. He appears at the top of the landing and hurries downstairs, drawn to jog down to the door due to the alarm in her voice.

I walk in past Scully and stand there in the entrance area, dripping mud and dirty water onto the wooden floor. Scully shuts the door and holds the flashlight on me as Walter reaches our side.

"Holy hell...what happened!?" Walter growls, coming instantly to me. He stands awkwardly for a moment and then takes my jaw, moving my head gently up to look at me closely.

"There was a car accident," I manage to get out as I wipe at the water that's streaming from my hair down my face. Walter removes his hand and steps back as Scully moves in.

"Dear God...are you all right?" Scully replies, her brow furrowing. She begins a businesslike examination of me, tilting my head up to look into my eyes first. I notice her hands shaking a little. I take her hands and still them.

"What happened, Mulder?" Walter repeats, his tone AD perfect as he runs down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom. He's back in an instant with a large bath towel which he hands me.

"I'm fine, really. I wasn't in the accident. Susanna Abernathy and her granddaughter ran off the road into the drainage ditch about 7 miles outside of town. They ran off the road right in front of me so I stopped to help," I reply, accepting the towel from Walter with a nod of thanks. He steps back, his hands on his hips to survey the damage while Scully ignores my assessment of my condition and continues to look me over, touching and probing at me.

"What?" Scully asks, pulling back, her face shocked.

"Christ. Are they all right?" Walter queries, his eyebrows raised.

"They'll be fine according to the paramedics. Mrs. Abernathy had a broken nose and minor concussion. Amelia was just bruised and shook up. Babar was fine," I inform them, wiping my head off with the towel.

"Did it take them long to arrive after you called 911?" Scully asks.

"I was worried it would. I figured you know...with the storm, help might take a while to get there. So, I went down the embankment to see if I could administer aid first. The ditch was uh...muddy," I reply, giving a wry twitch of my lips.

"No shit," Walter comments with a slight gruff chuckle. I look up at him and see the approval mixed with love and concern for me showing in his face despite the reply. I grin a little and he grins back as I straighten my shoulders at his pride over my actions.

"At any rate, everything turned out well...the paramedics gave me the once over, pronounced me fit, and I drove on here," I finish, glancing down at my feet. There's a trail of dirty footprints from the door as well as a growing scummy pool of water where I'm standing. I look up at them both, and scrunch up my face.

"Guys...I don't think this is working," I advise, holding the towel up.

Scully looks up at me and then without any hesitation, steps close and hugs me around the waist.

"Whoa...you're gonna get soaked," I mumble, pleased despite the fact she's getting filthy.

"God, Mulder...you could have been killed," she replies softly, hugging me fiercely to her.

After a second of watching, Walter steps almost shyly forward and gathers us both close in a bear hug, Scully between him and me. We stand like that for a moment, breathing quietly and then Walter steps back.

"Listen...why don't you two go upstairs to the master bedroom and clean up. I'll take care of the mess down here," he advises.

Scully nods, and smiles at us both.

"Yes...I guess I'd better change as well," she replies ruefully, looking down at her mud smeared jeans and T-shirt.

"Your luggage in the car, babe?" Walter asks.

"Yeah, uh..."

"I'll get it. Dennis and Phil have umbrellas in there," he replies, gesturing with his head towards the hall closet. "It'll only take me a few minutes. I'll bring it up."

"Ok. My leather coat's in the back seat, Walter. It's a write-off I think. But if you could bring it in, maybe I can wipe it down tomorrow...I mean today... or well whatever," I reply, yawning a little.

"Sure. We'll see what we can do with it later," he replies giving me a small grin.

"Come on, Boy Wonder. I think you could use a hot shower," Scully advises.

"Yes, ma'am," I smile and nod, toeing off my muddy sneakers so I can leave them in the hallway on the boot rack there.

xXx

The hot shower water sluices down my body and I shake off like a wet dog under the spray. I brace my hands against the wall and let the hot jet wash over my loosening neck muscles. Man...I was still tense. I've been in here for what seems like forever, and finally the water is doing its work. Yes, it's relaxing, but I feel fatigue creeping through me to replace the tenseness. I swear inwardly as sleep threatens to claim my body.

Damn it. Here I am at last, with my two lovers and I'm dead on my feet. Figures, I grumble mentally. I reach forward and flip the lever that sends the water back down to the tap so I don't scald or freeze my nuts off and then I turn the faucets, stopping the water's flow. When I turn to open the shower stall door, Scully opens it for me and I step out into a huge, fluffy white bath towel. She's changed into her pajamas and robe now and looks simply beautiful.

"Thanks," I smile as she wraps the terry cloth around me. She steps back but I reach and pull her close, the towel falling to the floor. I draw her into my embrace and hug her, snuffling her hair. "Better with no mud," I comment. She chuckles.

She pushes me back a little and looks up into my face, smiling.

"Better and better," she replies quietly.

I bend and kiss her gently, and then a little more passionately as she opens her mouth to allow our tongues to meet and entwine. The swell of emotion goes right to my head, making me a little dizzy.

There's a cough at the bathroom door. I let go of Scully like a guilty kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and sway a little. Walter is standing in the doorway, three brandy snifters and a bottle of brandy in hand. He barks a laugh as I regain my balance.

"Busted, Boy Wonder," he laughs, his dark brown eyes flashing behind his glasses. "You should see your face."  
I laugh and so does Scully. I can tell he's pleased to see us together. I can also tell he's pleased to see me standing here buck naked. His eyes take us both in and he grins that lazy grin that tells me all's right with Walter. Very right indeed.

"Well I thought Batman was gonna maybe kick my ass for snogging Batwoman," I retort, teasing. I bend to pick up the towel. Scully steps back and covers her mouth to suppress a case of the giggles as I stand back up.

"'Kicking' your ass wasn't what I had in mind," Walter replies in that low, deep voice that sends shivers right up my spine. I look over at him, longing in my face, and he studies me for a moment. "But...right now...I think a brandy and bed are in order...sleep I mean," he qualifies as he gestures with his head back into the bedroom. "I'll pour these...when you're done, come on out," he adds, kindly, leaving the doorway, and shutting the door behind, so that Scully and I can have our privacy.

I look down at the towel in my hands, a crestfallen look on my face. Scully walks back over and stands in front of me. I look at her with disappointment. I can't help it, I want them both so much. I reach over and stroke Scully's arm.

"Mulder...you're exhausted. I don't think Walter expects you to...uh...well I didn't expect you to follow through on that kiss, either. Fox...you can hardly stand up," Scully tells me tenderly.

I sag into myself a little and nod. Yeah, she's right. The adrenaline rush is over and I'm practically collapsing with the aftereffects.

"Yeah, you're right. I have to get some rest," I reply, nodding.

"There's still plenty of time," she assures me, stroking my bicep. "Dry off now, I'll bring you some underwear," she adds, leaving my side.

"Scully?" I interject before she reaches the door.

"Yes?" she asks, turning to look at me.

"Thanks...thanks for being here...and...well...just thanks," I reply, fatigue making my attempt to express my depth of feeling for her clumsy.

She smiles and I almost melt into the floor under the love I see in her eyes. She exits the bathroom and I bring the towel up to my head and scrub at my hair. As I work the towel down my body, the vanity bulbs pop back on, bathing the room in bright light. I hear a double cheer go up from the other room. I smile and blow out the candle that glows before me on the vanity top.

xXx

Clad in my boxer briefs, I follow Scully out of the bathroom. She follows me and the first thing I spot is my luggage piled neatly in one corner. No leather jacket but maybe Walter left that hanging downstairs to dry. We both spot Walter picking up the discarded bed comforter from the floor. I'd noticed it earlier when we'd come into the bedroom. Scully blushed slightly. There was dried semen on it. She and Walter had been in the process of changing it when they thought they heard a car in the driveway.

Walter wads up the thick fabric and tucks the comforter under his arm. He exits the bedroom with practiced aplomb, to go downstairs, I expect to the laundry room.

"Brandy snifters on the dresser," he tosses back over his shoulder.

"We'll wait for you, big guy," I call after him.

Scully picks up the fresh, Prussian Blue colored comforter from the end of the bed.

"Let me help you with that," I offer, going to her side.

"Thanks," she replies, a little shyly.

I take a side of the comforter and we draw it out and over the king-size bed. With a flick of our wrists it floats down and covers the blanket and sheets. Scully busies herself with smoothing it out and I watch her economical hand movements over the blue surface.

"Scully...it's ok, you know," I comment quietly, watching the top of her red head as she bends to her task and avoids looking at me.

"What?" she asks, her head tipping up to look at me. Her face is in confusion.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed," I venture, sitting down on the side of the bed and watching her straighten up to stare at me.

I could tell that my seeing the bedspread earlier is still making her uncomfortable. I just want to assure her that I'm not worried in the least or uncomfortable with the idea that she and Walter were together. I mean...so what if I saw the evidence. There's nothing to be squeamish about. After all, Walter found that huge hickey she left on my thigh that time. No, there's no reason for her to be shy about having sex with Walter. I smile at her. Scully's about to answer when Walter comes back into the room.

"Embarrassed about what?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Both Scully and I look at the comforter almost unconsciously and then back up at him.

"Oh," he replies. "Well...yeah..." he lets his voice trail off and his ears go bright red as the discomfort he's been trying to hide finally can't be contained any longer.

Scully starts to giggle and then she laughs, sputtering as she does so. Walter and I crack up after her and then all three of us laugh like hell. It feels so good to let it all out. We laugh until we're breathless and any tension, embarrassment or doubt flow away with our shared good humor.

"So...now that, that's settled..." Walter says at last, catching his breath.

"Now...that, that's settled, let's have that brandy and then, Mulder...to bed...I mean it," Scully lectures, wagging her finger at me.

"Yeah, babe. You look like something the cat played with real hard and then dragged in," Walter chimes in as he crosses to the dresser.

"For once...I'll agree with you both," I reply, suppressing a yawn.

"Call Ripley's," Scully retorts, dryly, getting up to join Walter. I chuckle and follow her to the dresser. All three of us pick up our snifters. We perform the obligatory swish and sniff...and then we pause.

"Toast?" I suggest, glancing from Walter to Scully. Scully looks at Walter as well.

"Yes...Uh..." Walter begins and then pauses for a second. "Ah...all right. 'Dum vivimus vivimus'," he rumbles, lifting his snifter.

Scully smiles gently.

"While we live, let us live. Very appropriate," she adds quietly.

"Excellent," I reply. "May I offer another?" I ask.

Walter inclines his head in my direction and Scully gestures at me with her snifter.

I smile.

"Tria juncta in uno," I pronounce, lifting my snifter.

Walter and Scully barely think a moment and then I see the slow grins spread on both their faces.

"Three joined in one," they chorus and then we all three clink glasses.

The brandy goes down smooth as always, and all three of us savor the liquid as it warms us thoroughly.

I put the snifter back down on the dresser and suddenly yawn wide.

"Sorry," I grin weakly. My eyes feel so heavy I can barely keep them open now.

"Sleep," Walter orders, pointing towards the bed.

"I hear you," I agree, raising my hand in acquiescence.

I leave their side and cross over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the sheets, blanket and comforter up around me. Walter picks up his snifter and mine and Scully picks up hers. As I watch, my head heavy and eyes closing, Scully places her hand around Walter's arm and pulls him towards the bedroom door.

"Shhh. Let him stretch out and rest," I hear her whisper to him. Walter grunts his assent and both my lovers quietly walk out of the bedroom as I drift off to sleep, the sound of rain a distant, lighter drumming on the window pane.

xXx

My mind works its way through a pleasant haze of contented warmth and peace as I wake in the king-sized bed in the master bedroom at Dragon's Roost. I become aware, senses coming into play in a jumble of impressions as my brain kicks into gear.

I don't hear rain. Good. I hear...gentle breathing at my back...I smell...a spicy-citrus musk aroma...Oh, very good....I feel...a warm, wall at my back and a solid, muscular arm slung across my middle...I feel...a hard cock pressed against my ass. Walter. I turn slowly under the arm and I'm met by Walter's brown eyes, still soft with sleep, but deeply beautiful.

"Hey," he smiles at me.

"Hey," I echo back. "What time is it?" I ask, shifting to look over him at the clock radio.

"Around 12:30," he replies, before I get a look at the clock.

He flexes a leg under the sheets and out of my way as I lie back down. I blink at him a little owlishly and then nod. No problem. I guess I got my sleep. Yeah, and I needed it. I feel much better.

"I didn't hear you come in," I reply, blinking some more to drive the sleep out of my eyes.

"You weren't supposed to," he replies, wryly.

I grin a little and toy with the medallion on his chest. Then it suddenly occurs to me as I come fully awake that I'm staring at one third of our relationship. I glance around, my forehead creasing.

Walter chuckles.

"She's downstairs, babe. We...went back downstairs earlier and uh..."

"Flipped a coin?" I venture, chuckling myself.

"That would have worked too, maybe. But no. Scully suggested she'd hogged me enough over the last couple of days. This was her idea...although I wasn't going to disagree. Besides, to be honest, she's a little tired too. I came up here to play bed warmer and left her with a cup of tea and Stephen King in the guest bedroom downstairs," he replies, giving me a small grin.

"Does Tabitha King know?" I retort. He raises an eyebrow and I laugh.

"Scully was asleep with his novel on her stomach and the tea on the night stand," he replies, giving me the look.

"So, she's uh...down below us?" I confirm, studying his face. I see his pupils dilate and my mouth falls into a slow smile heavy with implications.

"Yeah," Walter replies, grinning back.

"Then I guess we'd better be as quiet as we can," I murmur as I move forward and take his head in my hands.

I press my lips to his and he opens his mouth, devouring mine with such ferocity I almost lose my breath and my tongue. I grab him convulsively and pull him over on top of me. He lands between my legs, scrabbling to grab at the waist of my boxer briefs. One hard yank and an arching of my hips, and the briefs are off and somewhere on the floor. The bedding gets kicked back in a storm of flying arms and legs.

Walter splays out over me, grabbing my hands and stretching them over my head as he slams his mouth down over mine again. Our lips and hips meet simultaneously and then his erection grinds against my rapidly hardening cock with long, sure thrusts.

He lets go of my mouth finally and I gasp as I look up into his fiercely handsome, aroused face.

"Oh Jesus, Jesus," I whisper as he humps against me.

He grunts, half chuckling, half moaning and I bite my lip to keep from crying out with the raw, primitive, seething emotions I see in his eyes. My cock swells between us and I groan with every pass his makes over it.

"Yeah...get it up for me, baby," he hisses as he licks and sucks at my nipples.

"Oh fuck...oh...fuck me," I moan, starting to pant.

"You want me?" he grunts, rocking back to look down into my face.

"Up my ass," I spit out through clenched teeth.

He rolls off me, quickly reaches for the night stand, fumbles with a drawer and fishes around coming up with a partly used tube of KY Jelly. Thank God Dennis and Phil keep things handy, runs through my mind as Walter rolls back over and goes up on his knees.

"Do you want me to use a rubber?" he asks, panting. I get his meaning without him mentioning why, and shake my head no.

I pull my knees up and he slides his knees up under my ass. Picking up the tube of KY he squeezes the slick onto his right hand, warms it up and moves his hand down between my ass cheeks. In no time at all he has two fingers up me and moving in and out in a nice, smooth rhythm. I rock below him, struggling hard not to moan loudly as he works both fingers in deep. My cock comes completely to attention and bobs with each thrust of his fingers up my ass.

"Uhhh," I grunt. "Do it....come on, put it in," I hiss as quietly as I can.

He squeezes out more KY and slicks up his cock. Not even stopping to wipe his hands off, he grabs for my legs and I help him by raising them when his hands slip off. Somehow we manage to get my legs over his shoulders and his cock on target. I crane to watch as he places the head of his cock at my anus and thrusts. The head pops in, he grabs my hips and levers up on the balls of his feet to gain leverage.

"Yes...Oh yeah," I exclaim as he moves slowly into me. I look up and watch him clench his teeth, his neck muscles, tightening a little as he pushes forward.

"God damn that's good," Walter grunts, looking down at me, his mouth opening as he pants at the sensation of my ass taking him in deep. He breathes heavily and shifts forward, supporting himself over me on his hands. He gives his hips one last firm thrust.

I nod and pant, arching my head back and my hips up to take him as deep as I can. Oh man...oh...Christ. I love his cock.

As soon as he's seated in up to his balls we start to move together, rocking slowly at first but then quickly picking up the pace. I reach forward and take my cock in hand so Walter can just concentrate on thrusting up my ass and balancing above me. We watch each other, smiling and then grimacing as pure, unadulterated lust overtakes our minds and our bodies go on autopilot. I gaze at him, mesmerized as his medallion rises up and down, up and down, beating a tiny thudding tattoo on his chest with each piston of his hips against my ass. I shift to look up into his face transfigured by passion as his cock withdraws and then plunges into me again, and again and again.

I love seeing Walter like this...lost in the moment. Out of control. An animal rutting in the most primal way possible and enjoying every minute of it. Like a great beast...the King of all beasts...grunting, straining, moaning and sweating above me, his cock inside me, possessing me. He owns me then, but I possess him as well. Holding him in thrall as we pleasure each other. We're both master and slave, giver and receiver of ecstasy in this joining.

I watch as Walter's eyes show me the true, pure fire of his soul. His eyes are almost black as his face, neck and muscular upper chest all flush red with his approaching orgasm. Sweat breaks out over his torso. A plump, rounded drop of perspiration runs from his temple down the side of his face and then down his taut neck muscles as he strains above me to complete us both.

I crank my cock, fisting myself faster as I feel the warm, full feeling pooling in my groin that tells me I'm close. Walter's thrusts grow erratic for a second and then he pounds into me fast and hard. I hold onto his forearm, my left hand clenching him tight.

"Fuck me!" I cry out urging him on, heedless of Scully or anyone who may be listening. He's beautiful...transcendental...and I can't hold back any longer.

"GGGod!" Walter groans loudly, his back arching and head thrown back. His balls pull up tight. "Fuck!" he grunts as his hips pump again and again against my bucking ass. I feel his warm semen filling me as he ejaculates. He shuts his eyes at last, riding out his orgasm as I watch from below, stilling my hand on my cock for a moment. God damn what a show.

I crank myself a few more times then and come, gasping, my voice cut off as my head snaps back. I shoot wildly, hitting myself in the chest and Walter's chin and chest as I lose control over my aim. My body arches up under my climaxing lover and I feel him push into me hard. We thrust together for a few moments longer and then both of us collapse in a heap on our sides, Walter's arms giving out at last.

Even then our hips move slowly together, rocking just a little longer as we savor the last few spasms. Finally we still, our breathing harsh in our ears. Walter gathers me close after a moment, his chest heaving.

"I love you," I murmur into his ear as he strokes my back. He nods, kissing and nuzzling my neck. We lie quietly for a few minutes until our breathing returns to normal and then Walter reaches down and holding his flaccid dick, pulls out.

We disentangle our legs and I roll onto my back. I slant my head to the side and touch his hip gently as he rolls over and props himself up on an elbow next to me. He strokes my cheek and I take his hand, kissing his palm.

"You ok?" he inquires, flicking his eyes towards my ass.

"Oh, yeah," I nod, smiling at him. "But I think I could use a shower," I add ruefully, letting go of his hand, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I look down at my semen covered stomach and chest.

Walter chuckles and wipes the sweat from his scalp.

"I hear you," he comments, sitting up. I get up and start to walk towards the bathroom. "Go on in...I'll be there in a minute," he adds, stretching a little. I arch an eyebrow but continue on, entering the bathroom.

As I'm brushing my teeth, I hear Walter puttering around outside in the bedroom. The bedroom door opens and shuts and I can tell the bedroom is empty. Then I hear the bedroom open again.

"What the hell are you doing?" I call from in front of the mirror, laughing a little.

"Changing the sheets," he calls back in, putting on his surly voice.

I chuckle.

"Mr. Organized," I mumble to myself.

After I'm done brushing, I cross to the shower and turn it on. Just before I do, I hear water running downstairs. Walter appears in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Scully," I advise, nodding my head towards the floor.

"Up and at 'em," he observes walking in.

I reach in and turn on the shower.

"Maybe if we hurry we can finish before her and make some lunch," I suggest.

"Good idea," Walter replies, nodding as I step into the shower. He follows after me and shuts the shower door. We begin to soap ourselves up in a business-like fashion in order to get done as quickly as possible.

xXx

"Gentlemen," Scully greets Walter and I as she enters the kitchen.

"Madame," I grin at her from my post at the stove.

"Lunch is almost served," Walter replies as he sets the third plate on the kitchen table.

We showered and dressed in near record time and downstairs fast enough to heat up some homemade clam chowder we found frozen in the freezer. Walter nuked it first of course and then poured the contents of the container into a pot to heat it further on the stove. I started some grill cheese sandwiches and kept an eye on everything while Walter set the table.

He moved the champagne bucket aside. When we first came down I noticed the bucket right away and laughed with appreciation. Walter was pleased as well, although he told me he'd been upset over the condoms. He said Scully had been momentarily upset but recovered quite nicely. I would have been upset too if that had happened to me and Scully here. I think they handled it fine though. We stuck the condoms in a drawer in the kitchen and Walter made a mental note to leave Dennis and Phil a written note as to their location when we leave the house keys at the end of our stay.

During our lunch preparations, Scully took an extra long shower and we heard her pad upstairs to get fresh clothing. She was up there for a while too.

She looks exquisite now in the kitchen's afternoon light. I notice immediately that she's wearing a new bracelet. A very attractive new bracelet. Ah ha...that must be 'THE' bracelet. I catch Walter's eye and indicate the band on Scully's wrist. He twitches his lip up in a small grin and gives a self-deprecating shrug. I give him a thumbs up sign. He nods and turns back to the table.

"May I say you look quite fetching this afternoon?" I add, taking in Scully's form fitting black jeans and crisp white blouse.

"Thank you Eddie," she replies, suppressing a grin. I smirk at her. "And thank you for lunch...I imagine you're both as famished as I am," she adds, giving us a significant look.

"Ravenous," I reply, smiling. I can see Walter's ears turning a little red as he stands with his back to us, setting the last soup spoons next to a plate.

"You're welcome," he rumbles without turning. "And yeah...I could eat...F...a horse," he stumbles on the words.

I guffaw loudly and Walter turns around, his face turning pink. Scully takes it all in calmly, but gives Walter a smile that says, 'Yes...and what else do you have to say for yourself?'.

He chuckles and runs a large hand over his mouth.

"All right, look. Uh...sorry. I guess I need a few minutes of recovery time here. I mean a few minutes to...to get used to this situation," he shakes his head in bemusement. "I'm with you...I just need to get up to speed," he finishes.

"It's all right, Walter," Scully replies, giving him an understanding look. "I think we all need a few minutes to get used to things...and maybe we should have that little talk now," she adds, gently and quite practically.

Actually I have to agree. The sooner we all discuss any communication issues and ground rules the more comfortable I think we'll all feel.

"I agree," I reply promptly. "Walter, my man. Sit down and relax. I'll serve," I suggest. Both Walter and Scully do a small double take and then Walter smiles and so does she.

"I'll have coffee to drink," he replies indicating the coffeemaker we started earlier.

"Milk for me," Scully advises.

"Coming right up," I reply, turning the burner off under the grill cheese sandwiches and the soup.

xXx

We sit staring at each other over our bowls of soup and plates of sandwiches, eating in silence. I look from Scully to Walter and to Scully again and start to wonder when someone is going to start this little talk. There's an air of tension of course. The room fairly buzzes with it. I'm not sure, however, if that tension is because we haven't discussed the matter at hand. Or...if there really is a matter at hand at all anymore.

I consider that really, when it comes right down to it, perhaps they don't know where to begin. There's no need because we've all talked about it so much separately that the issue has really resolved itself through three different channels. Walter, Scully and I have all reached the same point of agreement in various discussion duets and now the whole matter is a dead issue which none of us know how to, or really want to resurrect. Finally I figure since we're all stuck on what to say, or where to begin, I'll take the big white elephant in front of us by the trunk and begin the conversation so I save them the trouble. I put my soup spoon down, clear my throat and start to speak.

"You should have told us," Scully interjects suddenly, beating me to the punch.

I swallow and look at her, nodding my head slowly.

"I know that Scully. I said I was totally wrong to not tell you and Walter that I was going to see my mother. I should have said something," I reply contritely. "I really am very sorry I didn't," I add.

"I think if we can just all agree that we'll be more forthright when it comes to issues that impact us as a...a triumvirate, the wheels will roll smoothly here," Walter interjects, swallowing the piece of sandwich he was chewing.

He puts his sandwich down and Scully and I turn to listen to him. It's a natural reaction and appropriate too really. I think Walter is both an acknowledged and unacknowledged leader in our group. The solid, stabilizing base part of this three sided arrangement because of his leadership abilities and talents as a mediator. He may falter at times such as when he doubted his love for Scully. But in the long run, he's going to anchor us and it's good to hear what he has to say.

"I made the mistake of not being honest with myself, you or Scully, and it caused us all a lot of grief. We have to avoid doing that any longer. I don't want either one of us to go through what I just went through or put us through it again. So...let's get things out on the table and discuss them when we think they may affect us all," he finishes in a quiet but intensely serious voice.

"Exactly," Scully agrees, laying a hand over Walter's where he has it splayed out on the tabletop. She reaches for my hand as well and gives both our hands a squeeze. "I understand that in both cases, there was a certain amount of protective instinct going on in this situation," she continues, releasing our hands. "In your case, Mulder, you were trying to protect our feelings so we'd have a relaxing time together and in Walter's case he just didn't want to hurt mine when..."

"And both lines of thought backfired," I interject, running a hand through my hair.

"Big time," Walter adds.

"You've both summed it up," she pulls back, smiling a little. "Listen...I think we've all come to the same conclusion here. Do we need any further discussion?" Scully finishes looking from me to Walter.

"Other than how we shouldn't baby you?" I reply giving her a raised eyebrow.

Walter chuckles.

Scully gives him the look too and he laughs harder, putting up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, I learned my lesson," he laughs.

She looks at me and I raise both my hands as well.

"In spades," I reply.

Scully laughs then as well.

"Oh, put your hands down...I'm just giving you a hard time. I realize we're in agreement here. I think we've all more than learned our lessons. I don't want to belabor the point. Let's let it go," she replies, taking up her glass of milk and taking a long drink out of it.

Walter nods, still chuckling.

I clear my throat and she looks at me over the edge of the glass, Walter stops chuckling and looks at me as well.

"Oh, I agree...no problem. It's just that I think...well...I think we need to set some more....ground rules for the rest of the weekend," I begin, getting to the other subject that's on my mind.

We have to talk about what's going to happen between us sexually here over the next 24 or so hours. From this point forward it's obvious that some form of coupling in different combinations is bound to happen unless I'm very much mistaken. I for one want that to happen between all three of us at some point. But...we need to make sure everyone is really ok with the matter. I don't want to suddenly have Walter nervous again...or Scully either. And yeah, ok...I had a little trepidation too over Walter catching me with Scully upstairs. I just don't want any misunderstandings or feelings of...being left out to sow discord or jealousy between us.

"Ground rules?" Walter asks, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah...this is kind of along the same lines as having us all communicate better," I continue. I look at Scully and she puts down her milk glass.

"As in...who's with who and..."

"Right. I think we need to make sure that no one misunderstands, feels slighted or...well to be blunt...we need to discuss who's doing who, or rather agree somehow on what we do when we want to make love and...well you get the point, I guess..." I let my voice trai, off, clearing my throat again, a little cowed now as they both stare at me.

Walter straightens, shifting in his chair.

"Well, I...I don't feel slighted," he observes.

I chuckle.

"Uh...I can understand that," I reply.

"You know what I mean," he gives me that tight-jawed look that tells me I'd better know. "We're adults here, Mulder...I think we can handle the...arrangements," he blusters, glancing at Scully.

"Now see...you're getting all...prissy," I huff a little. Then I laugh. "Sorry...look, I understand..."

"Mulder...I don't feel neglected either. I suggested Walter go upstairs to be with you. He missed you. I missed you too but...well...after the workout he gave me earlier...I had to get some sleep so..." Scully begins.

Walter looks at her, his mouth dropping open for a moment and then he starts to shake. Finally he bursts out in an explosive bark of laughter. Scully stares at him for a split-second and then breaks up as well and I soon follow. All three of us cackle like demented people for a few minutes. Tears are streaming down my face before we're done and finally all of us can't keep it up any longer. We sputter to a halt at last, wiping at watering eyes.

"I'm sorry," Walter coughs, catching his breath. "I just couldn't help laughing."

"Oh, Walter...really...it didn't quite come out right," Scully apologizes.

"Ah hell, don' t worry about it. Skip it," he replies, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, you're a stud and you know it, big guy," I laugh, patting him on the shoulder.

Scully puts her head on her hands for a moment to compose herself.

"Hey, look. Why don't we just go with it and see what happens. I vote we finish lunch, clean up and then take a walk or something. Seriously. I do think we should check the outside of the house for storm damage," Walter suggests, realistically.

I nod. Scully's head comes up.

"Oh...good idea," she agrees, straightening and smoothing her hair back.

"Yeah, come on. I'll clean up the stove if you guys load the dishwasher," I volunteer. We get up in unison and tackle our appointed tasks.

xXx

"Shit, it's lucky it missed the deck," I observe as Walter, Scully and I survey the huge limb that fell from an old growth maple in the back of the house.

"And the garage," Scully observes, stepping around the end of the limb.

"Before we go, I'll see if they still have that chainsaw so I can clear this up. Phil used to keep it in the basement so if they needed it during a snowstorm for this same purpose they didn't have to get it out of the garage," Walter adds, standing with his hands on his hips.

All three of us made a complete circuit of the house and luckily there was no major damage. A few downed smaller limbs on the front lawn that were easily dragged to the road. Nothing fell on the cars which was good as well. The big limb in the back of the house was the only significant problem caused by the storm which is also thankfully completely gone from the area.

The sun's out and it's relatively warm, even for late afternoon. My leather jacket was still too wet to wear even though Walter had hung it by the smoldering fireplace last night. So, I borrowed his hooded sweatshirt to put over the T-shirt and the blue wool sweater that I wore. Scully put her hooded sweatshirt over an extra green sweater as well. I have to laugh. Both sweatshirts have the FBI logo on them. Oh well...hopefully we don't run into anyone else on the beach and if we do they don't ask too many questions. Walter is dressed in his leather coat, that off white fishermen's sweater that I know Scully has a real liking for...and tight faded jeans which are a particular favorite of mine. Like I said...Walter's a diplomat.

"You two warm enough?" he asks after a moment.

"I am. Scully?" I reply.

"I'm fine. Should we go down to the beach?"

"Let's go," Walter replies, turning to head down the path that leads away from the house.

I smile at Scully and walk over to her, stretching out my hand. She takes it almost a little shyly and I grin wider.

"Come on, Batwoman. Let's get sand in our shoes," I whisper. She smiles and follows as I lead her after Walter.

The beach is windswept from the storm, but it's beautiful. The earlier violence of the weather has been replaced with a calm that makes us all serene as we walk down the sand at the edge of the surf. There's no one else around since this is supposed to be a stretch of private beach, and gentle waves wash bits of flotsam and jetsam up around us as we leave a path of footprints in the smooth ground beneath our feet.

I put my arm around Scully and Walter walks ahead of us. We all walk slowly just enjoying the light wind at our backs and the warm sun on our faces. Walter stoops occasionally to pick up a rock or shell and examine it. A choice few go in his coat pocket. The rest he skims out over the surf or lobs like a shot-put by bouncing up on the balls of his feet and hurling with all his might. He looks ten years younger, relaxed, energetic and so handsome. I watch Scully watching him too and when she looks up at me we both smile in recognition of how good he looks.

Scully looks divine. Her normally porcelain white complexion is a little ruddy from the wind and the cooler temperature. Her hair shines in the sunlight, the blonde highlights glinting in amongst the red strands. Her blue eyes sparkle and dance and she hugs me tight as our steps fall almost in unison. She looks young, fresh, alive and untroubled. I hope beyond hope that as she looks at me I look the same because I feel it...I feel so alive. Alive and in love with her and with Walter.

We come to an outcropping that I know I've seen before. I remember dragging Walter into an alcove in this rocky area one night and kissing him senseless. I smile, and give Scully a little tug. She gasps in surprise as I haul her off into the rocks and hug her tight.

She laughs as she sees what's coming and I slant my mouth down on hers, kissing her with all the passion I feel for her in that moment. I draw her back deeper into the alcove, deepening the kiss at the same time and she moans. I hold her head in my hands and she rests her hands on my hips as we sway together.

Our tongues duel for a few moments and then I break the kiss, to allow my hands to play down over her breasts.

"Mulder..." she begins to protest breathlessly. I press my lips to hers again and she struggles, half giggling to speak around them as my hands stroke her back and ass. "Anyone could see us," she sputters.

I release her mouth and grin down into her beautifully aroused face.

"I know. That's what makes public sex so much fun. The idea that you'll get caught," I whisper, bending to suck on her neck. "It's naughty, Scully. Come on...be naughty with me," I add, nuzzling her.

"It might not be as private a beach as you think," she warns, her hands stroking my back.

"Yeah, you never know," I mumble against her.

"Mulder...we met Amelia and Babar down here the other day..." she continues.

I stop a moment and pull back to look into her face. There's a little hesitation mixed in with the mischief and desire in her eyes.

I smile gently to reassure her. "Are you really concerned? We can stop and go back. But....under the circumstances...I don't think we'll see either of them," I reply, stroking her hair back from her face. "But...if you tell me to stop...I'll stop," I add, caressing her cheek.  
"Well...they admitted they were trespassing....and didn't normally come up here. And besides, after the accident they may be resting at home," she demurs as I continue to study her face. If this makes her uncomfortable and she asks me to take her back to the house, I will - no question. But from the look in her eyes, and the small, wry smile on her mouth, I don't think that's going to happen.

"Uh huh. So, we don't have to worry about them. Besides, Walter can play lookout," I murmur, bending again to suck on the warm skin below her earlobe.

"You may have a point," she sighs, sagging against me with a throaty chuckle of pleasure.

Right on cue a shadow falls across the opening at the front of the alcove in the rocks. I look up under my eyelashes at the figure's black outline where it's backlit by the sun. The unmistakable broad shoulders and bearing tell me it's Walter standing in back of Scully. He steps forward slightly and I can see his face in the shadows. He's smiling and I smile around Scully's warm skin.

"I hope that's Walter," she whispers, her voice hoarse with passion.

"And no one else," he rumbles a gruff chuckle having obviously caught part of our conversation.

She stretches one hand back towards Walter as I move up and kiss her hungrily. He takes that for the signal it is and steps forward, pressing against her back and trapping her between us.

Scully moans into my mouth as Walter works his arms under hers and brings his hands up to toy with her breasts. I glance into his eyes and see the arousal there. I nod a little to let him know all's well and go back to the pleasure of plundering Scully's lips.

Scully begins to rock against me, rubbing herself against my cock and I groan, pulling back from the kiss. Walter is rubbing her nipples and kissing the back of her neck. He moves to the side of her throat, just below her ear and she arches her neck.

"Oh God," she whispers, as Walter rocks against her ass. "Please," she whispers.

I settle back a little and stroke her cheek. There's really not enough space in here to insert Tab A into Slot B but I can think of something she'll certainly like. I glance at Walter and he seems to divine my intent. He continues to stroke her nipples and breasts, kneading them gently and then more firmly.

"When I do this, do you feel it in your cunt?" he rasps, his voice low and enticing.

Christ, I feel my cock jump in my jeans at the husky, commanding voice.

"Yes," Scully breathes out, her nostrils flaring as she tilts her head back against Walter's chest.

Walter rolls her nipples between his fingers. They look like white chocolate kisses on the front of her white hooded sweatshirt.

"Does it make you wet?" he continues, licking her neck and then blowing on the spot where his tongue lapped her skin. She shivers.

"Yes," she moans, swallowing and rocking against me where I hold her hips and grind my cock against her as close to her clit as I can get it.

Walter smiles lazily, showing teeth. He moves her sweatshirt aside, exposing more of her neck, and then he gently bites into her neck just at the spot where it meets her body. She whines, biting her lip to stifle the sound. He glances up at me and I shudder. God, he's going to make me come in my pants in a minute if he keeps this up. I still my hips against Scully and Walter takes his mouth off her neck giving me a knowing smile.

"Mulderrr..." he purrs. "Mulderrr wants to feel how wet," he replies, grinning at me.

"Oh God, yes," she whispers.

I reach down between us and unbutton her jeans, my hands shaking a little with my own excitement. Her fly unzips easily however, and I insinuate my hand down the front of her panties. She's wet all right. Soaking, and when my hand cups her sex she arches up into my palm with a little moan. I can smell the heat of her. The aroma that's uniquely feminine. Uniquely Scully. It smells very much like the salty tang of the air wafting into my nose from the sea. I bend forward slightly and sniff, filling my senses with the essence of the woman I love. I kiss her, sucking on her lips taking her small moans onto my tongue.

 

* * *

 

Triple Counterpoint  
by frogdoggie continued

* * *

Walter continues to rub her tits, his harsh breath causing strands of her hair to blow up around her cheek. I stop kissing her, and begin to stroke her folds and her clit with my hand, working out a nice steady rhythm. Walter continues to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful, Dana. A Goddess. The woman that any man...every man desires," he rumbles. Scully pants as I pick up the pace of my hand. She rocks against me in perfect counterpoint to my caresses.

"An angel, Scully," Walter purrs. "And do you know who you belong to, Dana? Who do you belong to?" he asks, cupping both her breasts completely, pushing them up together and kneading them so she groans deep in her throat.

"I belong...I belong..." she chokes out.

"You belong to yourself, Dana. No one else. We just share your beautiful soul. We're privileged to give you this pleasure," he murmurs at last, bending his lips to suck on her neck.

"Come for us, Dana," I whisper intensely. "Come for all of us," I add, pumping her clit hard.

"Ohhhh," she moans again.

I thrust two fingers inside her and stroke up towards the front of her body, seeking her G-spot. She gasps and I rub my fingers over the spot that elicited her exhalation of breath. I feel her abdominal muscles tighten against my forearm and then she arches up, her spine like a bow, her head tight against Walter's chest as she comes.

"Angel," Walter mumbles, holding her against him as I take her hip in one hand and work my fingers in and out of her, drawing my palm over her clit and folds as I do. Her mouth opens in a silent scream and her eyes shut tight as she shudders between us.

"I love you," I murmur.

Walter kisses her neck again and she sags against me, moaning, her chest heaving under her sweatshirt. I remove my hand quickly as she jerks a little, and Walter relinquishes his hold and stands still, his hands resting on her shoulders for a moment. Finally, he smoothes her hair back from her face and then strokes her shoulders.

She leans against me, breathing heavily, and I feel her kiss my chest.

"I love you both," she whispers into the FBI logo below her lips.

Walter rubs between her shoulder blades and then steps away.

"We should go back," he whispers hoarsely, looking down. In the light that hits his glasses suddenly, I can see a tear run down his cheek.

Scully nods against my chest.

"Yeah...let's go have some of that champagne," I reply, my voice rough with emotion.

xXx

After we return to the house and hang up our outer gear, Walter and Scully head into the kitchen. I take a detour to the downstairs bathroom to take care of business. Lucky for me the cold walk back curbed my erection. I'd have had to wait to piss and waiting wasn't a comfortable option by that point. After I exit the can, I stop by the thermostat and turn the heat up a little because it seems a little chilly in the house. Finally, I join them in the kitchen. Walter is grabbing the champagne out of the fridge. I go for the ice cubes in the freezer. I also snag a couple of cold packs I find frozen in amongst the food.

Scully, her breath back to normal, but her face still rosy from the cold and her orgasm, takes the party favors out of the ice bucket and places them on the kitchen table. By silent tacit agreement. The food stays where it is for now. We just ate...but more than that...the food will just be a distraction.

I take the bucket from her and fill it with the ice cubes and freezer packs. We make small-talk, bantering lightly, teasing and joking as we get everything together. Walter plunks the champagne into the bucket and I head off to the liquor cabinet to get some champagne glasses.

When I return, Walter has Scully in his embrace and they're kissing gently. She runs her hands up and down his back as he cradles her close. I stop and stare transfixed at the obvious tenderness he shows her. He's so large and she looks so delicate in his arms. They break apart when they realize I'm standing there and I smile at them. They both smile back and separate, making reflexive gestures of smoothing down their hair and clothing. Walter adjusts his glasses as I put the champagne glasses down on the table.

We stand back and stare at each other for a moment.

I clear my throat.

"I guess you know," I begin in a quiet voice, not taking my eyes off the champagne bottle. "I guess you know I want you both. Uh...what I'm saying is...I want us to share each other, make love together as a threesome. I...this means so much to me. But...but I don't want to assume that it's what you both want. I made that mistake once before and it hurt you both. So...if either of you wants to bow out of this idea...please...say so now. I won't take offense, and believe me...I'll live with it. I've come a long way since that first time in Crossroads last summer. I...well..." I stop, unable to go on. The emotions are too overwhelming and I look up at them both, tears in my eyes.

"I want this too," Walter replies without hesitation, nodding curtly, but his eyes soft and glowing with love for me.

"I do too," Scully murmurs, smiling gently into my eyes.

"Thank you," I reply simply.

"You take the glasses, Boy Wonder," Walter responds, his lips twitching into a grin.

"Yes, sir," I reply, grinning. I pick up the glasses, Walter brings the bucket and we move single file out of the kitchen, Scully leading.

Once we're upstairs, Walter puts the champagne bucket on the night stand by the bathroom side of the bed, and I place the glasses next to the bucket.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Scully suggests, smiling at Walter and indicating the bottle.

"Sure," he replies. "I need to get a hand towel or something though," he observes. "Be right back," he adds, turning and heading for the bathroom.

Scully watches Walter go, her face so open that I can't help staring at her as she stands there next to the bed, hugging her arms to her. God, she's hot for him. I find myself becoming re-excited at the idea. After we got back from the beach and up until this point maybe I was a little nervous still and my ardor had remained diminished by my worry. But I feel my cock stir in my pants again as I watch Scully unconsciously lick her lips as Walter enters the bathroom. She blinks and refocuses.

"He's got a great ass, doesn't he?" I whisper as she turns towards me. She arches an eyebrow. I wag my finger at her. "Honesty is supposed to be the best policy, Scully. Come on now," I add, giving her a grin.

"He's got a great ass," she sighs with contentment, turning away to pick up one of the champagne glasses. She hands it to me. "He's also...Mulder...he's more special than I ever realized. I had no idea..." she lets her voice trail off into a gentle smile.

I nod my head and take the glass from her hand.

"He grows on you," I reply, giving her a return smile. She chuckles.

"Exactly," she nods.

Scully toes off her shoes and gets comfortable. I do the same and we both place our shoes under the chair next to the bed. We're moving back to the night stand when we hear the toilet flush and then water running in the sink. The water stops in a moment and then Walter returns with the hand towel.

"Ok, here we go," he comments, taking the bottle out of the bucket. He wipes it off and then points the bottle away. "Just in case the cork goes wild," he adds with a wry twitch of his lips.

"You want us to be ready with all the glasses?" I ask, picking up his. I envision a geyser of champagne christening Dennis and Phil's floor.

Walter gives me the look.

"No need," he rumbles. "I won't spill any," he adds confidently, peeling the wire and foil away from the top of the bottle.

I grin and Scully sucks in her cheeks to keep from laughing. Walter discards the foil wrapping on the night stand.

He places the towel around the top of the bottle, and begins to work out the cork. The tendons in his forearms, flex and relax, flex and relax. His face is the epitome of concentration. I study his rough hewn profile and marvel at just how ruggedly attractive he really does look.

The cork makes an audible 'pop' and true to his word, not a drop of bubbly comes spilling out.

"Bravo," Scully comments quietly, smiling at Walter.

I nod.

"Not bad, big guy," I add.

Walter looks up, a grin playing on his lips.

"I always could manage that well," he replies, puffing up a little at the compliments.

We extend our glasses, I hold his out with mine and he fills all three. The bottle goes back in the bucket and the towel goes on the night stand. I hand Walter his glass.

"Salut," he says immediately, raising his glass.

"Salut," Scully replies, smiling and raising hers.

"Salut," I reply, completing the triangle.

We lift our glasses and drink. Scully wrinkles her nose as she sips from her glass. I raise an eyebrow over mine as I watch her. Walter observes the interaction and lowers his glass.

"Bubbles?" he asks, giving her an amused look.

Scully lowers her glass and chuckles. I lower mine as well and wait for her response.

"Champagne always tickles my nose," she replies ruefully.

"I get the broken bubbles on my glasses," Walter observes, chuckling a little himself.

I laugh and raise the glass to my lips again. All three of us drink, downing the liquid now, draining our glasses empty.

Scully closes her eyes for a moment.

"Good isn't it?" I ask her, setting my glass down on the night stand.

"We'll have to thank Dennis and Phil," she replies, opening her eyes.

"Definitely," Walter replies, setting his glass down as well.

Scully places her glass next to ours and straightens a little, giving a head gesture towards the bathroom.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back," she advises.

I step out of her way and so does Walter.

"Would you like a second glass?" Walter asks as she walks past him.

"Sure, why not," she replies, smiling up at him for a moment.

He smiles down at her and nods in confirmation as she leaves our side and walks into the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her. Walter lets out an exhalation of breath. I look over at him and notice his jaw muscle jump a little. Oh oh. My man's a little tense.

"Nervous?" I ask him quietly, going to his side and massaging his neck.

"Yeah, a little. But...I'll be fine, Mulder. I was sincere downstairs. I want this as much as you do now. These last couple of days with Scully have really helped me to feel more open about a lot of things. So, maybe instead of nervous I should say I'm...anticipatory," he twitches a grin at me.

I laugh a little.

"Well after the beach I figured you were a hell of a lot less worried about how this would go," I reply.

He chuckles.

"Christ...I...yeah, good point," he replies, shaking his head and at a loss for words

I clear my throat.

"Uh...listen. I want to tell you I admire you for the way you handled all this with Scully. I...you did a hell of a lot better than I did with any of it. You're a hell of a man, Walter Skinner. I'm proud and privileged to know and love you," I reply.

I lay my hand on his shoulder and stroke him. He bows his head a little. In the bathroom the toilet flushes and I have to move closer to Walter as he speaks in order to hear his deep voice speaking so softly. Scully exits the bathroom and as Walter starts to speak I hear her pad across the room.

"Mulder...I...I'd always tried to do the best I could. I tried to do what I thought was right....honorable...just. But, since I've known you...and Scully...I have a clearer path towards that goal. I know my way better. My heart, mind and soul are less confused, less empty and dark. My whole life is more full, more complete then it ever was in the past. I have to thank you both for that. I love you both for that," Walter replies, finally looking up at me. His intense, brown eyes are as open as I've ever seen them. There's no doubt in my mind that he speaks the truth as I look into the brown depths behind his glasses. I put my arms around him and hug him tight. He lays his head on my shoulder and puts his arms around my waist.

As I hug him I sense Scully standing at our side. She moves in close and stretches her arms as far as they'll reach so she can embrace us both. We stand together, feeling the warmth of our union until finally Scully lets go and steps back. I release Walter.

"A woman couldn't ask to love, or be loved by two finer men," she whispers. She walks first to me and stands on tiptoe to kiss me on the cheek. Then she does the same to Walter. Both of us grin at her. "And...after earlier...um...I guess I know how you feel about me," she adds, shyly, looking down a little.

I walk over and tip her chin up. Her eyes are luminous. I bend to her lips and taste champagne as I kiss her.

I hear Walter re-cork the champagne bottle in back of me as Scully and I deepen the kiss. Our tongues play together for a moment and then I release her mouth and step back.

She gently extricates herself from my hands and I watch emotions play across her face. Love, excitement and then something I can't quite read crosses her features. She seems to stop to consider something for a second as she regains her breath. She looks from me to Walter. Then she looks back at me.

Walter raises an eyebrow and so do I. Then Scully giggles a little.

"I'm sorry...I...maybe I am nervous. Well...I'm not really nervous...but...I'm kind of..."

"Anticipatory?" Walter asks, suppressing a grin.

"Walter and I were just discussing that very idea," I reply, giving him a wry look. "Walter is anticipatory as well," I add. Walter chuckles.

"Yeah. So..." he starts to reply. Scully interrupts.

"So...what I'm trying to say is....at the risk of sounding...naive or....well...ok...is there some kind of protocol here? I mean...I've never done this before and unless there's something you haven't told me, neither have either of you. So...what...how..." she starts to laugh and shake her head, running out of words.

Walter manages not to laugh, his iron control exerting itself in this instance as Scully and I start to lose it. I sit down on the bed, scratching my shaking head and choking on my laughter.

"This is a picture isn't it? You can take the agents out of the Bureau but you can't take the Bureau out of the agents. Here we are...anticipating a hot night of debauchery and we're trying to figure out if there's a 'Standard Operating Procedure' for it," I observe, coughing on the words as I struggle to not lose myself completely in humor.

"You must mean 'Standard Orgy Procedure'," Walter interjects, totally deadpan. "Didn't you get the memo?" he adds, crossing his arms and giving us his best AD scowl.

Scully and I are laughing so hard now, we're crying. Walter finally drops his surly facade and his face crumbles into laugh lines as well. He's quickly as lost to mirth as we are.

I flop back on the bed so that I can stretch out and breathe. Scully walks over and flops down next to me. Walter walks over and flops down on my other side. All three of us laugh for a few minutes until finally we sputter out. We lie, our chests heaving up and down, silent.

I have to admit that after the touching moment we had, the descent into humor was unexpected, but almost cathartic. I think it was for the best. I feel any nervousness I had evaporating with the rush of endorphins a good hearty laugh always brings. I stroke Scully's hair and Walter's fringe of hair as our breathing becomes normal again. Scully sits slowly up and looks down at Walter and me.

"Well, we made it to the bed, at least," she observes, smiling.

"Yes, we did," I reply.

Walter sits up and then stands up. As always, decisive, he begins to take his sweater off, tugging it up, over his head.

"Ok...I guess that's the 'SOP'," I observe, standing up as well.

Scully follows and all three of us begin a fairly business-like removal of our clothing. Scully leaves us for a moment to take her bracelet over to the dresser. Walter and I divest ourselves of watches, keys, coins, and everything else we have in our pockets. I think our decision to go unarmed has been a good one. All our weapons are in our luggage at this point. Our pocket contents go in the second night stand drawer since the top of the night stand is fairly full. Walter takes off his glasses as well and lays them carefully inside. Walter pulls the tube of KY out of the top night stand drawer. As an afterthought, he takes out several condoms and tucks them out of sight behind the bucket. Smart move. Depending on how this goes we don't want to move directly from anal sex to vaginal sex without using a condom.

Scully returns to our side, taking her sweater off over her head. It doesn't take us very long to undress and place our clothes over the chairs in the room. At last we stand before each other nude, except for Walter's medallion and Scully's cross.

By this point, the afternoon is gone, and the sun setting, casting shadows in the room. All our figures are highlighted with a mixture of black and white shapes. Walter's hard muscles, outlined and defined with blocks of dark and light, make him look even more like a work of art, like a piece of living sculpture. Living, breathing metal or stone, glowing golden and warm where the light hits it.

The play of shadow and light dapples Scully at one point, gently kissing the curves of her breasts, belly, pubis and legs, making her look like a thinner more delicate version of an ancient fertility statue. Then, one last bright ray illuminates her entire figure and I'm left breathless as I recall an exquisite Victorian angel ornament topping a Christmas tree in this house, so many months ago.

The room grows ever darker, taking with it the images of my two lovers, and I feel my heart swell with emotion at the prospect of sharing myself with these two phenomenal people.

"We're going to need some light," Walter rumbles, ever practical.

"Oh...wait," Scully replies, glancing towards the dresser.

All the candles from the earlier blackout are still scattered about the room. I divine her idea immediately and so does Walter.

"The matches are still on the dresser too, I think," he replies, walking over to check out his observation.

"We should move them all closer to the bed," I suggest, removing the champagne bucket from the night stand.

I pick up the condoms and set them behind the lamp. Even though I know Scully is pragmatic and realizes why we're going to use them, I don't want to be shoving them at her from the get-go in deference to her situation. Once we're together they'll just be part of the natural progression and less intrusive I think.

I put the ice bucket on the floor on the far side of the night stand, and go to help with the candles. All together there were seven candles. Six on the dresser and one on the night stand opposite the one where the champagne was sitting. We divide them between both night stands, four on the one with the condoms and lube and three on the other.

"Let there be light," Walter rumbles, striking a match and lighting the three candles on the far side. Scully and I light the other four.

"Oh," Scully whispers, stepping back to the end of the bed to admire the effect.

Walter walks over to join her. I stand by the night stand and watch as he nears her and then shyly puts an arm around her naked waist.

"It was a great idea," he replies. She settles against him. I sit down on the edge of the bed and watch as he maneuvers her around into his embrace. They kiss and I feel tears clog my throat.

I still can't get over the beautiful picture they make together. Walter, tall, strong both physically and mentally, and Scully, small but marvelously toned and fit, and possessed of a similar mental strength that makes her Walter's equal.

Now I watch as strength plays to strength, as they drink of each other eagerly, stoking that strength into the flame of arousal. I climb up onto the bed, bracing myself against the backboard to face them as their hands roam over each other's bodies. Walter presses close to Scully, his cock rubbing against her, hardening between them. I feel my cock swell and lengthen as Scully moans under his mouth.

There's nothing in Walter's posture that says 'Watch me, Mulder, while I take your woman'. Nothing of the master or dominate alpha male that he displays so well at the Hoover building. No, Walter is giving himself to Scully now, completely, unselfconsciously and without any heed to the idea that anyone is watching. He has that ability to focus anyway, and now he's bringing it into play to all our advantage.

Scully in return gives no hint of saying 'Watch me, Mulder, while I take your man' either. No, her actions are the same. She's sharing herself with him, focused on his pleasure, taking it into herself to build her own excitement and feeding it back to him almost ten fold to heighten his experience. I find myself reaching between my legs to stroke my rapidly hardening cock as Walter and Scully continue to touch each other intimately before me.

Finally Walter breaks the kiss, and both of them rock back, breathless and flushed. Walter glances my way and smiles at me as I drop my cock and shift my ass over to the other side of the bed. Scully notices my movement and takes Walter's hand, leading him over to the open edge of the bed. His half mast erection, and balls swing a little as they walk towards me. I can see the curls of Scully's pubic hair in the candlelight. The ends glisten with the evidence of her arousal.

Scully gently prods Walter towards the bed first, and he raises an amused eyebrow.

"Monkey in the middle," she jokes lightly.

"More like gorilla," he replies, his voice rough with emotion.

"Oh...I like that idea...can I be Fay Wray?" I throw in, smirking.

"You have a passable 'girly' scream," Walter retorts.

I laugh and he climbs in next to me. Scully follows and Walter lies down on his back between us.

"How does it feel to be the center of attention?" I ask him lazily, running a finger over his chest.

"Pretty damn fine," he grins up at me.

Scully laughs and he turns and gives her the same shit eating grin.

"Somehow...this is appropriate. After all...you are the boss," she teases him.

"Damn straight," he replies, trying to keep a surly tone. He fails and ends up chuckling hard and then Scully shuts him up with a deep kiss. Walter groans and arches up towards her. I bend down and fasten my mouth on one of his nipples and his groan descends into a low growl as he falls back beneath us.

Scully's words were right. Hidden behind her joke was the core of how this evening should go. Walter is the center of this relationship really. As I said - the anchor. It's only just that he become the focus for all our pleasure. I have a driving desire now and I suspect Scully does as well to show him how much he means to us. To give him something he's probably never received before in his life. The unrestrained respect, admiration and adulation that he so rightly deserves.

We're non-verbal for a few minutes as Scully and I concentrate on kissing, sucking, licking and touching Walter's upper body. It's like savoring hot, elastic bronze straight out of the forge. Walter touches everywhere he can reach on us both, trading off caresses and kisses as his breathing grows harsh.

"Jesus," he whispers as we cover him, Scully and I meeting in the middle of his chest.

My mouth hits Scully's mouth on his skin, just next to his medallion and she turns her face to meet mine, and we're kissing then, over Walter's rapidly beating heart. I pull her up over him and kiss her sloppily, moaning a little as our tongues duel. When we break the kiss, Walter pulls my head down and grabs my lips fiercely, biting on them, sucking my mouth to his.

As we kiss, Scully rests her head on his stomach, playing with his pubic hair and stroking over his scars. Walter spreads his legs apart a little and she works a hand down to his cock and balls then. He arches up into my mouth, devouring me and grunting as Scully begins to massage his balls.

My cock rubs against Walter's side. I move it against him sensuously, slowly, building my arousal further, but not fast enough to bring me close to orgasm. No...I want this to last as long as it can, so I take my time and concentrate on prolonging the moment.

Finally we stop kissing and I pull back to look at Walter. Scully looks up at me from the vicinity of his proudly saluting erection and smiles as she moves her lips down to suck one of his testicles into her mouth.

"Christ," he moans, his ass arching up slightly. "God...that...that feels good," he hisses between clenched teeth.

I lick and nuzzle his neck, bringing my mouth to his ear. I whisper into it.

"You're gonna love this too," I assure him. Then I press my mouth to his neck and slide, sucking down his body until I reach his cock.

"Oh fuck...yeah...suck me," he moans as I wrap my hand around the base of his cock and take the head in my mouth. Scully continues to suck his balls and I swallow him down slowly, hollowing my cheeks to give him the amount of suction that I know he enjoys.

Walter chokes out a gasp and his hands fist up spastically on the comforter. He struggles not to buck up into us, instead letting us do all the work. He cranes his neck to watch us as Scully laves his scrotum, lapping at first one heavy ball and then the other. I work my mouth up and down on his erection and he pants hard.

"Uh, uh, uh," he grunts over and over and finally he can't stop his hips from moving any longer. He starts to thrust gently into us, his rhythm in perfect counterpoint to ours.

After a very short amount of time, Scully suddenly releases his balls and Walter clutches at my head, pushing me back. I release his cock with a wet, smacking sound.

"Close," he pants out.

Scully sits up and smiles at him.

"Walter...that was wonderful. I could feel your scrotum tightening up," she whispers.

"God, Dana...it felt fantastic," he grins up at her.

I grin at them both. His eyes meet mine and there's no need for words. I know he loved what I did for him too. We sit silently for a few minutes while Walter gets control. He runs a hand over his face and then turns to look at me. He studies my face for a moment and then he breathes out, touching my knee. I can tell he wants to suggest something but he's hesitant. I glance at Scully and she looks from me to Walter and back again. That silent, almost psychic communication we have goes into gear and she nods at me, and strokes Walter's thigh.

"Anything you want, big guy," I prompt him quietly.

"Anything, Walter," Scully confirms.

"Fuck me," he murmurs, looking into my eyes. "I want you to fuck me and I want to be in Scully when you do," he adds, shutting his eyes as the emotions caused from what it took for him to make his request, causing his hand to shake a little on my knee.

I look over at Scully and she smiles. Oh yeah. She's with the program for sure. Good deal. I think we can manage this successfully with a little dexterity. Whatever...we'll manage. It's perfect and I'm certainly ready, willing and able I think as I glance down at my throbbing cock. Scully moves up to sit next to Walter and he opens his eyes and looks at her. She bends to kiss his cheek.

"All right, big guy," I reply, softly, "I'd like that too."

"Come here," Scully purrs, taking his hand and encouraging him to sit up. Walter lifts himself up and then Scully begins to lie down, pulling him with her as she lowers herself onto her back.

"Take this pillow," I suggest, quietly, grabbing one of the bed pillows. Walter and I help Scully to position the pillow under her hips. She brings her knees up, and Walter moves down over her, settling between her legs. His cock tips up as he places his mouth on hers.

I settle back into a sitting position for a moment and watch Walter making love to Scully. It's an awe inspiring sight as they become lost in each other completely. Walter works his hands and mouth all over her upper body, kissing, nipping and sucking her skin, concentrating on her tits. Scully moans and twists under him, clasping his back, running her hands up and down his hard muscles. Her hands descend to his ass, kneading there, stroking and then scraping his gluteus muscles with her fingernails.

Walter drags his mouth down her torso, down over her stomach and in between her legs and then I'm treated to the stupendous sight of Walter going down on Scully's warm, wet cunt. I suck in my breath, as his tongue laps at her clit and then his lips suck it into his mouth.

"God!" Scully gasps, rocking her hips against his face.

I watch totally transfixed as he thrusts his tongue into her body. Scully grabs his head and steadies it, holding him on target as he fucks her with his tongue.

"Oh, oh, oh," she pants, rotating and thrusting her hips up at him.

An involuntary moan escapes my lips and I crawl over to where Scully's arching her back, her breasts thrust up towards me. I bend over them and suck her right nipple up into mouth.

She cries out incoherently, writhing under the dual assault and I work my mouth all over her breasts.

"God...Oh...Oh...Uhhhhh!" she moans.

Walter levers up and replaces his mouth with his hands, rubbing her clit quickly with one hand as he thrusts two fingers from his other hand up into her body. When her back arches up I have to release her tits. She screams as her orgasm explodes through her. I sit back so she can concentrate on the feeling. She jerks once, twice, three times, and then her back bows up hard. Walter keeps his hands moving, focused on her face. His eyes are hooded with passion, his mouth wet with her juices. He grits his teeth, his grimace matching Scully's facial muscles as they contract. Time stops for a moment as Scully poises at the point of ultimate pleasure and then when her taut muscles relax as one, both Walter and I grunt out an exhalation. We had both been holding our breath.

"My God!" Scully gasps, sagging back on the bed. Walter moves his hands away from her and I move back as he works his way up her body again. She cradles him between her legs and he strokes her hair. She reaches one hand out for me and I take it and lie by her side as well. I bend and kiss her forehead.

"Now you...both of you," she whispers, giving us a dazed smile.

I lay my hand on Walter's back and rub between his shoulder blades.

"Just roll onto your side, big man. I'll prep you," I suggest, my voice low and husky.

Walter raises himself up and Scully scoots out from under him. She reaches onto the night stand and picks up the tube of KY Jelly. She spots the condoms and her hand hesitates for one moment before she picks one of them up as well. She hands the tube and the condom to me. I don't really think the condom will be necessary but then again I can't be sure how we'll end up. It's better to be safe in my book. So, it's just as well that she spotted them and as perceptive as she is, she realized why I should use one. I'm rather glad I didn't have to ask her to hand me one, though. She must notice what's crossing my mind from watching my face. She smiles in understanding and I nod my head.

"Thanks," I tell her, smiling gently. I try to think of something to take her mind off this moment. After a few seconds of hesitation I come up with the solution. "Would you like to watch?" I ask, indicating Walter's butt.

She nods, the flush from her orgasm deepening a little. Walter lies on his side, his ass towards me. He looks up at Scully. I have no idea what passes between them, but Scully slides over and presses her mouth to his ear, whispering to him. I can hear her words, and they touch my heart.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever forget that, Walter. There's no shame. Love is love...remember, you told me that once too," she whispers. He nods and she kisses him tenderly. I feel tears at the back of my throat again and I distract myself by opening the cap on the KY tube. Scully presses close to Walter, touching and nuzzling him, gentling him. His cock tips up between them again. He runs his hand up and down her shoulder. After a moment he speaks.

"I...I need to bring my knees up," he husks out. Scully looks into his face, touches his cheek and nods. She sits up and knee walks down the mattress as he brings his knees up to his chest. Scully moves around to sit by my side as I warm the slick in my hands. Walter grasps his thighs and shifts a little to present his ass to me.

Scully reaches a hand out and touches his flank, rubbing in a slow, sensuous circular motion as I part his ass cheeks.

"Here we go," I mumble as I stroke some lube onto his anus. I rub my thumb around the puckered opening, pressing and kneading, and he sucks in his breath. "Relax, guy," I whisper. Scully plants a kiss on his butt cheek and he gives a gruff chuckle.

I probe at the opening and then gently insert my thumb into his anus. Scully watches me, her face flushed and excited as I draw my thumb out and then thrust it in again. Walter grunts a little.

"Ok?" I ask.

"Yeah...it's good," he affirms, panting a little.

I rub the small of his back and withdraw my thumb, adding some more lube to my other fingers. I bring a finger back down to his ass and insert it slowly up to the base. Walter rocks back and forth a little and I slip a second finger in, starting to thrust into him then just the way he likes it.

Scully continues to watch as well as caress his ass, her face rapt with interest at my technique. I know she's paying attention so closely because it's turning her on, but also because the next time she does this for Walter she'll know exactly what he enjoys the most.

"Oh babe...God," Walter groans as I add lube and shove a third finger up his ass. He thrusts his hips against my hand, really getting into the postillioning. His breathing picks up and I see a flush growing on the back of his neck.

"You're doing great, lover," I tell him, stilling my fingers in deep for a few moments. "Enough?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he nods, swallowing hard.

Scully takes that as her cue to move back to the front of his body.

"Scully, can you hand me that hand towel on the night stand?" I ask. I bend down and kiss Walter's ass as Scully moves to the night stand.

"I love you so much," he whispers, reaching to ruffle my hair.

"I love you too," I whisper against his skin. Scully hands me the towel. I busy myself with wiping off my hands and then tearing the condom packet open. Scully lies down next to Walter.

"I can lie on my back again if that's what you'd like," she murmurs to him, stroking his flank. He straightens out his legs and presses against her, stroking her cheek.

"I don't want to crush you," he mumbles.

She touches his arm, running her hand up and down his hard bicep.

"I trust you. Your arms are strong. I love to feel you over me, around me. I know you won't hurt me," she purrs.

I lay the towel down as Scully lies back again, encouraging Walter to follow her. He gets up on his knees and slips the pillow under her hips again. I unroll the condom down my length, squeezing the tip to get rid of the air as I go.

Walter lowers himself between Scully's raised knees and begins kissing her again. I take the KY jelly tube up, squeeze some out onto my hands and slick up my latex encased cock.

I glance over and can see Walter work a hand down between his and Scully's bodies, he's grasping his cock. Scully's hand is there as well, parting her folds and Walter enters her slowly, raising his hips up a little and then thrusting forward. He sinks into her, an inch at a time until he's in up to his nuts. She raises her legs and wraps them high up around his waist. They lie still, savoring the connection but I also know, they're waiting for me. I quickly wipe my hands on the towel.

I knee walk over and gently push down on Walter's shoulders. He goes down over Scully onto his forearms. His face is very close to hers and she kisses him on the nose. He smiles down at her as I position myself behind him.

His ass is at a pretty good angle. I stroke his ass cheeks.

"How does she feel?" I whisper, caressing him, running my hands down between his legs and then down to where they're connected, stroking them both.

"Oh..." Scully moans.

"Jesus...like warm, tight, silk," Walter hisses, his breath coming out in a rush.

"How does he feel?" I ask Scully as her nails rake his back.

"Like...like hot, hard, steel," she whines, arching up and pushing Walter's balls into my hand.

"You're beautiful...like an exquisite, kinetic sculpture. God's artwork," I whisper, taking up my cock and placing it at Walter's anus.

"Love me," he half sobs.

"I do and I will. I love you both," I reply softly, kneeing up and pushing the head of my cock into his ass.

I almost lose it right there, my emotions are running so high. I bite the inside of my mouth, drawing blood as I fight for control.

I rock my hips forward and then thrust, slowly inching my cock into Walter. He breathes deeply, relaxed now, into it, ready and receptive to take me. I come up against his sphincter, and take his hips, thrusting firmly. The head of my cock pops past the muscle and he hisses. His head arches up and Scully takes his arms to steady him as his neck muscles pull tight.

"That's it, lover," I purr. "Almost there."

"So strong," Scully whispers as he moans.

"Oh fuck. It feels so good," he growls, holding himself as still as he can in a titanic effort to hold on.

I make one last thrust and I'm completely inside Walter's warm, tight rectum. My balls brush up against his where they're squashed next to Scully's ass. All three of us lie very still for a moment, getting used to the union.

"Man, that's sweet," I grunt as Walter's rectal muscles contract a little on my cock.

"Christ...yeah," he grunts.

Scully moans slightly in answer.

"Scully?" I ask immediately, a little worried.

"Ok, Dana?" Walter asks, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh God...yes," she replies, her voice low and smoky.

"Let me do the work," I advise them.

Walter nods and I feel him brace himself. I can see Scully wrap her legs a little more tightly around his waist.

"Do it," Walter grunts. I grip his hips firmly and pull back slowly, taking his hips along with me, his cock going along for the ride. He withdraws slightly from Scully and as we're at the apex of my backthrust, I pull out of Walter slightly and then thrust forward. The movement thrusts him forward into Scully.

"OhGOD!" She cries her voice filled with pleasure, as Walter's cock shoves deeply into her.

Walter grunts hard and our bodies begin to dance at last. It's not a completely smooth dance at first. Our thrusts are erratic, there's no real rhythm really, but all three of us are so hot, it doesn't matter. We adjust, accommodating our differences in size and shape. We murmur encouragement and words of love to each other. We grow quiet and concentrate on the feelings washing over and through us as we work our way towards the goal we all want each other to reach.

Before long, there are no more words. Our thrusts speed up slightly and all of us in turn, lose the ability to speak coherently for a time. By turns, we begin to moan, grunt and whine. Walter's deep voice in contrast to Scully and my higher voices. We finally shed all our inhibitions and begin cursing, urging each other on with language that we know we'll never acknowledge was used after this is over. We begin to sweat, the salty perspiration running off me and down between Walter's ass cheeks. I see sweat on Scully's legs where they grip Walter's waist. When her hands stroke his back, they leave a wet trail.

There are so many sensations battering my senses that it's almost overwhelming and I don't care. I can hear the soft, slick, squishing sound of Walter's cock sliding in and out of Scully's body. I can see as well as hear Scully's nails scraping along Walter's spine. I can hear that soft slap the skin of her groin makes when it comes into contact with firm stomach muscles.

I can hear Walter's harsh panting and feel the hairs of his balls tickling mine on the down thrust. My cock plunges between his firm ass cheeks and I watch my engorged slick, flesh filling him as he rocks beneath me. But most of all, smells swirl around me. I can smell the distinct aroma of each of us combining to fill my nostrils with the scent of three as one. Three as one and it's sensory overload. I let it all overwhelm me. I welcome it as my heightened senses transform me into the primitive, rutting animal I want to be tonight.

Finally, Scully begins to set a rhythm that we can all follow and our bodies move together fluidly at last. We rock, urging each other on again, straining as each of us can feel the tension building up in the other through our points of connection.

"Walter!" Scully cries out as Walter thrusts his hips hard against her. He's really doing her hard and deep, because my hips are thudding against his ass and driving him home. I hear Scully gasp and then cry out as she comes. Walter is tossed back into me as she bucks up under him, pumping her hips rapidly against his. I still my hips for a moment. He stills as well so Scully has his cock to squeeze against.

"Oh Jesus, babe...wish...see this," Walter gasps as Scully writhes in ecstasy under him.

"Know," I pant.

Scully's leg muscles are pulled tight on Walter's back as she rides out her orgasm. I angle my cock up and thrust into Walter again. He grunts.

"Fuck!" he cries out.

I thrust again.

"Oh yeah...Oh...fuck...yeah," he groans.

I thrust again and then again, finding his prostate and that, plus Scully's still tight cunt brings him off with a roar of pleasure. I keep thrusting, pushing him into Scully and he's shouting "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" until his voice is cut off by his straining neck muscles.

I whine, laboring against my lovers and then, without warning, my climax rockets up out of my groin and ignites me. I explode, screaming and humping desperately, slamming my cock into Walter.

"OHGOD!" I cry out and I feel Walter rise up on his hands to brace himself for the assault. I go totally fuck blind with the force of my orgasm and I can only hope that Scully is all right below us as I rock myself to heaven.

"Dddana..." I dimly hear Walter grunt as if in warning.

There's a heaving shift below me and then Walter falls to the side, taking me with him. We end up in a tangle of arms and legs, his knees drawn up as I rock spastically against him. I feel a small hand on my forearm where I hold Walter's hip. Finally my thrusts slow and I start to come back to myself, stilling and then sagging against Walter's sweating back. The room is silent except for our harsh breathing.

"Scully?" I cough as soon as I catch my breath.

She pats my arm to let me know she's ok.

Walter reaches for her and gathers her close.

I hold Walter against me, my heart pounding in unison with his. I kiss the back of his neck. We all lie quietly for a few moments as our breathing returns to normal. Finally I stroke Walter's ass gently and then reach between us, holding the condom tight against the base of my cock. Walter shifts his hip up and I pull my leg out from under him. Walter's rectal muscles push me out and as I draw back, my cock slides free from his ass. I sit up, quickly removing the condom and tying off the top. I crane my neck over Walter and see Scully, Walter's cock no longer in her, pressed closely to his muscular chest and hard thighs. She strokes his chest hair and looks up at me, smiling. Walter glances back and gives me a lazy grin. I grin at them both.

"I'll be right back," I inform them, sliding to the side of the bed and swinging my legs over the side. I walk as quickly as my rubbery legs will carry me into the bathroom. I turn on the bathroom light and cross to the toilet, flushing the condom. I grab three washcloths, soaking them in the sink. I wring them out, grab a big fluffy towel and leave the bathroom. I leave the lights on and crack the door as I go.

When I return to the bed, Walter is lying on his back, Scully draped over him. Walter is stroking her shoulder and she's kissing his chest. I go around to the other side and climb onto the bed.

"Scully," I smile at her.

She sits up, and reaches for the washcloth. I hand it to her, figuring that she may want to do this for herself.

"You all right?" I ask as she swabs between her legs.

"I'm fine," she answers looking up at me and then she smiles ruefully at the pat answer. "No really...I feel...very good," she adds, smiling wider and looking at Walter. Walter gives her a grin.

I smile back at her.

"Walter?" I ask, glancing down at his ass.

"Yeah...no problem," he replies, his voice still a little hoarse. He coughs and reaches for the washcloth I extend towards him, sitting up as he does so.

Both of them clean themselves up then. I do as well, hurrying so I can set my washcloth aside and use the towel to dry each of them off in turn, Scully first. Midway through my ministrations, she clasps the back of my neck, drawing my lips to hers to kiss me passionately. My head feels light as our mouths work over each other for a few moments. When we part she whispers.

"I love you, Mulder."

"I love you too, Scully," I whisper back. "I'm uh...sorry about that at the end there..." I add, letting my voice trail off sheepishly.

"Shh," she admonishes me, shaking her head. "No apologies," she finishes quietly. I nod and wipe her face gently with the towel.

It's wonderful to tend to them like I do now. I let my gentle manipulation of the towel tell them both again how much I love and appreciate what they have done for me tonight.

I towel off and then collect the used washcloths in the towel and toss the lot onto the floor next to the bed. After that, I get up, and blow out all the candles. Only a sliver of light from the bathroom lights the room now. Walter and Scully shift and pull the comforter, blanket and sheets down. They climb under and Walter holds the bedding up so that I can climb back into bed next to him.

Walter lies down and so does Scully. I lie down by Walter's side.

None of us can talk. There's no need to anyway. I place my head on Walter's chest on one side and Scully cuddles close, her head on the other. Walter's arms hold us both close. In a moment, I'm fast asleep.

xXx

Monday, September 20, 1999. 10 AM. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

A kick to my leg wakes me up for the third time that morning. The first time my bladder did an admiral job of it. I'd heard Scully get up before me so this must finally be Walter's wake-up call. Walter is trying to lever his bulk out between Scully and me without disturbing us and finding it a little difficult to do so. I shift over slightly and he stops moving.

"Sorry, babe," he whispers.

"You ok?" I ask, opening my eyes and glancing around. Light streams in through the windows, showing me the expanse of his pectorals as well as his craggy face as he sits up beside me. I can just see Scully on the other side of him. She's rolled onto her side facing away from Walter and is still asleep.

"Oh yeah. I just gotta take a piss," Walter answers quietly. "Go back to sleep. It's only around 10," he adds, chuckling quietly.

I nod sleepily. I guess we're sleeping in I smile with contentment. Yeah...what the hell. How often do we get a chance to just lie in bed? I move so he can have space on my side to crawl out of the covers. He scoots his ass down to the end of the bed and crawls off from that direction. I grin a little as he scoots his butt down the bed. Finally, getting to the end, Walter swings his legs off and pads quietly towards the bathroom, scratching his stomach as we walks. When he shuts the bathroom door. Scully stirs and rolls over slowly. She opens her eyes and her brow furrows when she gets an unobstructed view of me.

"Call of nature," I smile at her, gesturing with my head towards the can. "And good morning," I add.

"Mmmmm," she sighs, stretching a little. "Good morning."

She shifts over close and we cuddle together.

"We're sleeping in," I advise her solemnly as I toy with her cross.

"So I noticed," she replies. "Quite frankly, I can use it," she adds, a tiny smile playing about her lips.

"I think we all can. And uh...how are you doing?"

"Mulder...I'm all right. Really. Walter didn't fall on me. I'm not sore...the sex was incredible," she whispers, stroking some hair off my forehead. "So, don't worry about it."

I grin at her.

"He's good isn't he?" I tease her.

She slaps my chest lightly but grins.

"I guess 'we don't kiss and tell' has kind of gone out the window hasn't it?" she replies wryly.

"So?" I encourage her.

"So...let's just say he has a lot to offer," she replies and I laugh.

"Oh you've got that right," I reply.

We both laugh. She bends forward and kisses me lightly.

"So do you," she remarks.

"Why thank you, Batwoman," I reply, grinning into her mischievous eyes.

"You're most welcome, Boy Wonder," she replies.

The toilet flushes and we hear water running in the sink. Finally the bathroom door opens and Walter reappears. Scully and I both turn to look at him as he saunters back over to the bed. Our eyes are both trained on the object of our earlier conversation as it and his balls swing between his thighs. He notices and grins, walking with even more confidence as he reaches the side of the bed. Scully lifts up the covers and he climbs in next to her. She turns a little towards him. He kisses her on the lips and then he releases her, and reaches over to give me the same attention. When he moves back from my mouth he smiles at us both.

"Good morning," he rumbles, propping himself up on his elbow to look at us.

"Good morning," Scully replies, smiling at him and touching his hip under the covers.

"Batman," I reply, rolling onto my back and placing my hands behind my head. I stretch, arching my back a little under the covers. Scully turns to observe me and gives me a slow smile as my hardening cock bulges up through the bedding. She reaches over and strokes my stomach as it rises up under her hand. She touches me tenderly and as I lie flat again, her hand brushes my groin. Her smile turns sultry. Walter observes us, studying us both for a moment. Then he touches Scully's shoulder with affection and speaks.

"So, how about I go start uh...brunch. I'm up and I'm starving," he suggests, clearing his throat a little. I smile and nod. That's my man. He's very perceptive I think as Scully's hand strokes my thigh underneath the covers. Walter glances at Scully and grins at me before she turns to him. "You two can...sleep in a little longer. I'll holler when it's ready," he finishes.

Scully reaches over and kisses his cheek sweetly.

"Thank you, Walter," she murmurs, drawing back. He grins at her.

"Eggs, bacon...the works?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah...I think I can use the energy," I reply, smirking. Scully laughs and nods.

He chuckles.

"Ok. I'm outta here then," he advises, sliding out from under the covers. He climbs out of bed and goes to a drawer in the dresser, pulling it open. He pulls out his sweat pants, drawing them up his long muscular legs and past his cock and balls.

"Later," he calls back over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

By the time we can smell bacon frying Scully is on her back with her legs over my shoulders and I'm fucking her with long, hard, deep thrusts.

xXx

Monday, September 20, 1999. Noon. Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

After a leisurely brunch we clean up, get dressed and then decide by mutual agreement to tidy up the house. As good house guests it's really something we agreed should be done. So, we parcel up duties, with Scully and I rounding up the candles from downstairs and then going upstairs to straighten up the master bedroom and bath. Scully takes some time to put away her purchases, packing away everything in her usual efficient manner. Walter volunteers to clean the kitchen and wash and put away the linen that's already in the washer. He'll also sweep the hearth and tidy the fireplace. He intends to examine my leather jacket as well to see if there's anything that can be done for it.

As we move about the house and come into contact with each other at various points, there's gentle physical interaction as we strive to maintain the intimacy we experienced together the night before. The fact that in not too many hours we will be contemplating leaving for DC again is definitely on our minds. We may not get to be together like this again for quite some time. So, we give each other affectionate touches as we meet on our appointed rounds.

Scully catches Walter and I kissing in the laundry room after I carry the comforter down and she detoured in the downstairs bathroom while she was following with the sheets. She strokes my ass and leaves the sheets on top of the washer. Walter and I break apart and Walter chuckles, telling me to shove off or he'll never get the laundry from the washer into the dryer.

I catch Walter giving Scully a neck rub in the living room when I bring the ice bucket down from the bedroom, the broom he was using to sweep the hearth lying on the floor. He glances at me as I stand in the doorway and informs me that he's afraid my coat's going to need professional help. I shrug and tell him I'll try a dry cleaner when we get back to DC and leave him and Scully to the impromptu massage while I take the bucket into the kitchen. The afternoon passes easily and by four o'clock everything seems done.

I'm upstairs in the master bathroom while Scully uses the downstairs can when I hear the sound of a chainsaw. I wrinkle my brow as I stand up and pull up my pants. Then I remember the downed limb at the back of the house. When I come back downstairs after turning off the lights in the bedroom, I find Scully in the kitchen, looking out the window.

"Walter decided to cut up the limb?" I ask coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She rocks back against me, her head resting below my chin.

"Yes. He decided to cut it up now," she replies, her voice pensive.

"I should help him," I reply, starting to release her waist. She holds onto my arms.

"He...he asked me to tell you not to bother. I asked to help too but he said he could handle it."

I look down into her face as she cranes her head to look up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She turns her head back to the window and replies, but doesn't answer my question.

"I put on some coffee," she states quietly. "Let's have a cup," she adds. I let go of her waist and she walks over to the coffeemaker. She opens a cupboard and takes out three mugs. I walk over to stand next to her, giving her time to express herself. The chainsaw revs and stops and then revs again as Walter cuts up the limb outside.

Her movements are abrupt as she places the cups next to the coffee. She's tense. I don't know what could have gone wrong here. Everyone seemed relaxed and fine. We'd been joking, touching...there wasn't any tension in the air at all. What the hell? I watch Scully busy herself pouring two mugs of coffee and when she doesn't speak I do.

"Did he just need time alone?" I ask, touching her shoulder.

"Partly. But...we were talking while you were upstairs. You know...about cleaning things up because we'll be leaving here tomorrow. We started talking about my being released to work again and...going back to..."

"Kersh?" I ask, studying her face.

She stares at the cups, her hand running through her hair.

"Yes. It wasn't a very...pleasant conversation. He's out there...blowing off steam I think," she replies, dropping her hand. She picks a cup up and gives it to me.

"Did you argue over it?" I ask her carefully as she walks over to the kitchen table.

"Oh no. Well, not really. It was just...a little depressing for us both. I'm sorry, Mulder...I guess we put a bit of a damper on things here," she replies, waving her hand in the air in a gesture of disgust.

We both sit down at the kitchen table and I take a sip of my coffee giving my mind a chance to wrap itself around this development. After I swallow the aromatic brew I put the cup down. I nod and venture an opinion.

"We haven't had an organized discussion on how to handle Kersh. You know how Walter values organization and control. I expect that's not sitting easy with him. The issue is probably lying a little heavy on Walter's mind," I reply. "I can understand the need to discuss it as well, I guess," I add gently.

She looks down into her cup and doesn't answer. Walter's chainsaw buzzing is the only sound in the room.

"Scully?" She looks up at me. "Well...is he going to broach the subject when he comes back in, or..." I start to add.

She shoves her coffee cup away in barely concealed anger as she replies.

"You know, Mulder...after seven years...I'd like to spend some time not having to consider the job. Just...just once I'd like to not have to consider what AD Kersh is going to do next to make our lives miserable or take up what precious little time I have left here with you both in discourse over how we can cover our asses and protect our backs," she spits out in a rush, glaring at me.

I wince and stare back at her. My heart squeezes in my chest at the implications of her words. 'After seven years on the job with me' jumps instantly into my head. Seven years spent sticking by my side in the quest. Seven years suffering all manner of horrors, hurts and indignities and now...Kersh...and getting shot on top of everything else. Oh yeah...being under AD Kersh's jurisdiction adds insult to injury, that's self-evident. And it's my fault she's had to put up with it all, with me, the heartache and pain, Kersh...everything...without hardly a break in the action during all that time.

Christ. No wonder she doesn't want to talk shop. Why would she? Why would she want to talk about work during a time when she's actually been able to put all that aside? She shouldn't have to bring all that back down on her head. I can't really disagree or argue with her for not wanting to do it. I can't even be hurt over the idea that seven years with me caused her to say what she said. It's the truth.

"Scully...I'm sorry," I murmur looking down at my hands. "I..."

She raises an eyebrow and then a chagrined look crosses her face.

"Oh, Mulder," she starts to reply, shaking her head. "Mulder...I...look, that didn't come out the way I meant it to come out."

"No...Scully...it was a fair assessment of the situation. I mean after seven years of hanging in there for me...under extremely adverse conditions, I..."

She makes a small sound of discomfort.

"But, Mulder...I didn't mean to imply that I wouldn't...that I...you know I wouldn't take back these 7 years...ever. I didn't mean that," she replies, her voice shaking slightly. I smile gently at her and reach my hand across to touch hers where it lies on the table. "It's just that...sometimes...sometimes I'm 'so' tired," she finishes quietly, looking down.

"God, Scully. You have every right to be, especially right now. Sometimes...I'm tired too," I sigh, stroking her hand. "We all are. This vacation..." I begin. I stop speaking as she looks up and captures my eyes.

She studies my face and gives me a weak, understanding smile.

"This vacation has been wonderful. It was one of Walter's... one of the best 'directives' our...ex-boss ever gave us," she replies with a touch of irony.

I give her an understanding smile of my own and release her hand. She continues, expelling her breath in another resigned sigh.

"And...oh hell. I agree with Walter too.. I think you're both right, really. Walter and I discussed the need to talk about how we should handle things with Kersh on the way to Maine. I could tell he was in that mind-set."

"So...uh...he's going to belabor it then? Walter...Walter and I shouldn't be pressing you..."

She shakes her head.

"I meant 'was', Mulder...I don't think he really wants to talk about it either now. Part of the reason he bulled out of here was because he was disgusted with himself for bringing it up," she replies, toying with her coffee cup.

"He's not still upset about what happened in New York is he? That may be exacerbating how he feels about..." I begin to reply.

"No, that's not it, Mulder. I think he feels there's nothing else to talk about at this point. I don't think he feels like there's anything else we can do except be discreet, bide our time and be patient. He has hope that Spender and Diana will take care of the problem themselves," she advises.

"By blowing the casework so badly someone, like Freeh, actually pays attention and gets the ball rolling to take the Files away from them?" I query.

"Yes. He still has faith that he can lobby then and get us reassigned to the X-Files as well as get us back under his jurisdiction," she replies, putting her cup down. She rubs her eyes and then looks up at me.

"Then I think we have to have faith in him," I reply quietly, pushing my coffee cup away. "Walter will try, I know that. Maybe there isn't anything else to discuss now, unless it's to tell him we trust him and have faith in him. We know how to be discreet and...well...I can try to be as patient as I know both of you can be about waiting to see what happens. Maybe that's all we need to do...reaffirm that we lay low, hang tight and keep the faith," I reply quietly.

Scully's face relaxes and she gives me a soft smile.

"Mulder...I think you're exactly right," she replies.

"We can leave details on taking precautions until we get back. Since Walter is coping a lot better with your being shot the subject shouldn't be as much of a minefield as it would have been before," I reply

Scully nods.

"Agreed. So, we can wait," she replies, her smile strengthening.  
"Yeah...let's try to enjoy the rest of the vacation," I reply, smiling.

"That sounds excellent," she sighs with relief, her eyes sparkling along with her smile.

The chainsaw revs loudly. We look from the window and back to each other. Scully chuckles a little.

"You know...we should really be discussing this decision with 'I'm a Lumberjack' out there," she adds.

I smirk and then I laugh as well.

"I was gonna say "Texas Chainsaw..." I reply, chuckling.

"Oh no," she shakes her head, laughing. "Uh uh. Wrong pop culture image, Mulder."

"Ok. Ok. But, listen...you're right about going out there. We need to keep the channels open...and this discussion definitely impacts us all."

"Right," she nods matter-of-factly. "And as far as that goes...I really didn't mean that earlier..."

"Uh uh...no apologies, remember? Besides...Scully...don't ever feel afraid to tell me if it's getting to be too much. I know...I know I'm like a juggernaut sometimes...don't let me be a deaf one, ok?" I reply sincerely.

"I'm filing it away for future reference," she replies, giving me a small smile.

"Good deal. Ok. Get your coat, Batwoman. To the bat poles. Batman needs some extra muscle out there anyway," I reply, grinning.

"Now you're talking, Boy Wonder," she laughs, getting up from the table.

xXx

Walter, Scully and I sit on the deck steps after we've added the sawed wood to the wood pile by the side of the house. We worked in silence, Walter on chainsaw and Scully and I on hauling and stacking. The loud, discordant buzz of the chainsaw made talk a moot point anyway. But even so, all of us were content to just let the physical labor burn off whatever ill winds were blowing through our minds.

Dusk is upon us now and we watch the sun set in silence as well. Walter sits in the middle, Scully on his left side and I on his right. He gives off that heat that large men seem to give off sometimes, especially in bed, and we bask in his warmth.

Finally after a time I put my hand on Walter's thigh and stroke it a little. He glances at my hand and then up into my eyes.

"Scully told you about our discussion," he rumbles, studying my face.

"Yeah, she did," I reply, taking my hand off his leg.

"Walter..." Scully begins.

He sighs and shifts a little. She stops to see what he's going to say.

"Listen...I didn't mean to bring things down here. I just...shit...I don't know what I was thinking about. I don't want to talk about the job now either..." he lets his voice trail off as he looks off over the ocean.

"Walter...Mulder and I did talk about that earlier too. We thought...well we considered that perhaps we don't really need to do that now," Scully interjects, touching his hand where it rests on his knee.

"Yes," I nod. "We thought we'd just kind of...lay low, hang tight...and keep the faith...in you," I reply quietly.

Walter's head comes up and he gives me such a look of gratitude mixed with hope and love that I almost have to turn away under the intensity. He doesn't answer but merely acknowledges what I've said with a dip of his head. I plunge on as he looks away and out over the water to cover the strong emotion playing across his face.

"Yeah, big guy. We...Scully and I figure that...uh...eventually...with your help, we'll all be fine...and uh...what I mean is...we can bide our time. We'll wait for Spender and Fowley to hang themselves and then uh..." I struggle to explain as he turns to look at me again and I gaze into the depths of his suddenly soft brown eyes. Scully interrupts, sparing me the trouble of trying to talk and swallow the huge lump in my throat at the same time. Walter looks down at where Scully touches his hand as she speaks.

"We just think you're right, Walter. Things will work out. We'll get the File's back and we'll be back under your jurisdiction. Any discussion to be done at all can wait until we get back," she replies, removing her hand from his. His jaw works and I can see his eyes glisten a bit behind his specs.

Walter's head swivels up to look at Scully. His throat works and then he looks down at his hands again, clasping them in front of his knees.

"I vote for tabling any discussion about Kersh until we get back," he rumbles, flexing his fingers.

"I second the motion," I chime in.

"All those in favor, say 'aye'," Scully adds.

"'Aye'!" we all chorus.

Walter lets out a sigh of relief and stills his hands. Then he looks up from one to the other of us again. "Thank you both for your confidence in me," he states simply.

I rub my hand between his shoulder blades.

"Let's put the chainsaw away and think about dinner. I've worked up a 'Manly Man' appetite," I suggest with a grin.

"I think I might have even worked one up," Scully adds wryly, flexing her bicep.

"Not bloody likely," Walter chuckles, looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow. Scully slaps him hard on his arm.

"Hey!" he laughs. "Ok. I take that back...you qualify."

Scully and I both laugh and then all three of us get up. Walter hefts up the chainsaw from the foot of the steps and we re-enter the house.

xXx

We thought about ordering in Chinese food but when Walter called The Golden Dragon in Crossroads we discovered they were closed on Mondays. Scully poked around in the fridge to see what was available and discovered the fact that I'd put the bottle of champagne back in there. She also discovered it was flat. That fact set up a major guilt trip for all three of us. We were all rather embarrassed to have wasted Dennis and Phil's generous gift. Almost as one we turned to the kitchen counter top and the neatly stacked pile of party food from the champagne bucket.

"Uh...how about some caviar?" I suggest, suppressing a grin.

"God...I feel terrible, all that was so nice of Dennis and Phil," Scully comments.

"Yeah...we should at least make an attempt to finish some of it off. Why don't we make some more of that clam chowder and then we can snack on the rest," Walter replies, his hands on his hips.

"Sounds like a good idea," I agree.

"How about some coffee while we work. There's still some in the coffeemaker," Scully adds, gesturing towards the machine.

"If you'll pour me a cup, I'll start the chowder," Walter volunteers.

Dinner is a raucous mixture of banter and teasing over things we like to eat and don't like to eat when it's discovered Scully hates Vienna sausages. Walter isn't partial to them either and we end up making a ribald joke about their general shape and size and Walter and Scully's proclivities for something larger of the same general shape. Both of them end up reddening over the teasing and I laugh like hell. Of course they get theirs back, ribbing me terribly over my evident near addiction to smoked oysters. When it looks like I'm going to hog all the containers of them, they even threaten to deny me any since they're supposed to be an aphrodisiac.

By the time we're done, all of us are smiling and a little breathless from laughter and the earlier discord has disappeared in the fantastic bonhomie. At last, we finish up, regain our composure and clean up the kitchen again, turning on the dishwasher to take care of the dirty dishes we've accumulated so far.

Scully starts to put the coffeepot back in the coffeemaker as Walter and I push the chairs back underneath the kitchen table. She hesitates and then turns to look at us.

"Would you two like some Irish coffee? I think I remember seeing some whiskey in the liquor cabinet," she suggests, her hand with the pot hovering over the coffeemaker burner.

"I like that idea," Walter answers, giving the chair he's holding a push into place. "Mulder?"

"Yeah...that sounds great. I know there's some out there. I saw it when I got the champagne glasses," I reply, smiling.

"All right," Scully smiles, placing the pot back on the burner. "Now...you two go on out and I'll bring the coffee. You can add the whiskey as you like then," she replies.

I do a double take and she raises her eyebrows.

"Hey...I like to play hostess on occasion. Cut me some slack, Mulder," she states, in mock indignation.

"Did I say anything?" I ask innocently, looking at Walter and making an appeal with my raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me," he chuckles. "Come on, Monster Boy, we're not needed," he adds, taking me around the shoulders and steering me out the door.

Walter and I leave the kitchen and saunter into the living room while Scully pulls together the makings for a fresh pot of coffee. I retrieve the whiskey from the liquor cabinet along with a shot glass and put both on the coffee table.

For the first time I notice the vase of tea roses sitting there. They seem fresh. I recall Scully coming in here with a glass of water earlier. She must have been adding water to the vase.

"These are nice," I comment to Walter's back where he stands, gazing at the fireplace.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. I uh...bought those the other night for Scully," he replies, a grin playing about his lips.

I smile and nod, thinking to myself...I should make the effort once in a while to give her little tokens of affection like these flowers. Walter always does have it going on when it comes to that kind of thing. It's a commendable thing to do.

Walter turns back to the fireplace and muses about building a fire for a moment. I leave the couch and come up beside him. We agree it's warm enough without it. As we stand contemplating the fireplace, Walter rubs between my shoulder blades.

"That feels good," I whisper. "Thanks."

"Welcome," he rumbles next to my ear. I feel a warmth suffuse my body, a pleasant sense of peace coupled with anticipation and arousal. Walter rubs for a few more moments and then withdraws, moving to the couch to sit down. I follow him and sit down by his side, laying my hand on his thigh. He places his arm over my shoulder and draws me close. We settle against each other with a sigh of contentment. My hand plays lazily on his muscular leg.

"So...uh...you want to turn in early?" I ask, my voice heavy with suggestion. He smiles at me.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he replies, toying with my hair.

"We'll wait until the hostess brings the coffee and see if she's up for it," I reply, chuckling a little as I lay my head against his hard shoulder. He nods.

We sit in companionable silence just enjoying each other's company until Scully comes in carrying a tray with three large mugs of coffee on it. Walter starts to get up but I pat his leg.

"Stay," I suggest, as I rise and cross to Scully's side.

I relieve her of the tray and she smiles in acknowledgment of my gentlemanly manners and goes to sit in the overstuffed chair to the right. I walk over and put the tray on the coffee table.

"Shall I serve, Madame?" I ask her as she toes off her shoes and tucks her legs up under her.

"By all means....Jeeves," she replies, teasing.

"One shot for me," Walter replies as I uncap the whiskey bottle and sit down on the couch. I reach for the shot glass.

"Scully?"

"Just one for me too," she replies, pushing her hair back behind her ears. I nod and bend to my task of pouring liquor into the shot glass.

Once the coffee is ready, I take Scully's cup to her and Walter picks his up, warming his hands with it and then takes a sip. I return to the couch and sit back down next to him, picking my cup up as well. Walter swallows and then nods at me.

"Well done. This is just right," he states, a grin playing about his lips.

Scully and I sip ours as well.

"Oh...very nice," she adds, after swallowing.

I nod.

"Yeah, not bad," I pronounce, settling back into the couch cushions to drink some more.

"My father liked a good mug of Irish coffee once the weather turned cooler," Scully comments. "Scully women have probably been adding a dash of whiskey to their men's coffee for years," she adds smiling at us over her mug. "I thought it was high time I continued the tradition," she finishes.

Walter smiles back at her and so do I. Then I look at Walter and smirk a little. He catches my expression and struggles to suppress an answering grin.

"Well...Walter...that sounds rather proprietary don't you think?" I suggest, teasing.

"Highly," he responds, his head swiveling to take in Scully as she sips her coffee. "And I have to admit...it's my kind of tradition," he adds, giving his mug a little tip towards Scully.

"I'd second that idea," I grin, doing the same with my mug.

Scully acknowledges our thanks with a tilt of her head.

Walter clears his throat and shifts a little on the couch. He glances at Scully and I can tell he wants to say something to her but isn't quite sure how to begin. I busy myself with sipping at my coffee and pretending I'm not listening as he turns towards her and addresses her directly.

"You know...I'm still interested in hearing more about...your family history and...traditions. Sharing that with you. We...we didn't do enough of that this weekend I think. I'd like to hear more. I enjoyed what we did share," he tells her quietly.

"I want to know more about your family too," she replies a little shyly over her mug.

"Yeah, on the way back...if you'd like, we can compare notes some more," Walter suggests, sipping out of his coffee mug again.

I smile past him over at Scully but she's focused on Walter and not really paying attention to me right at the moment. I grin to myself and go back to sipping my coffee.

I probably know more about both of them put together then they know about each other, even now. I mean in the way of family and background. They are obviously learning and have learned a lot about each other personally. But I think this is a great development. It will foster even closer ties between us all and allow us to support each other even more.

"I'd really like that, Walter," she replies, softly.

Walter nods next to me and sinks back down onto the couch. We sip in silence again for a few moments.

"Oh...speaking of traditions," I comment, breaking the silence as I remember something I meant to tell Walter. "Walter...I can spend Thanksgiving with your family. My mother and I are going to get together on Saturday since her sister asked her to her house on Thursday," I add with a grin.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Mulder," Scully replies immediately. She gives Walter a gentle smile for issuing the invitation.

Scully remembers the years I'd be home alone on the day. God, once I even had Thanksgiving with the Gunmen when I had nowhere else to go. That was some trip. Actually...it was kind of fun...but Scully always felt bad about not being with me anyway.

"Yeah...that's great, babe," Walter replies, rubbing the back of my neck with affection. "Esther will be in seventh heaven stuffing you full of turkey and dressing."

"I'm really looking forward to it," I reply, smiling at him. "Christmas too," I add, beaming over at Scully.

"You'll be happy to know, Mulder, that my mother is making a goose for Christmas this year. So, you won't have to be worrying about 'ODing' on turkey over the holidays," Scully chuckles.

"Maggie's making a goose? Well God bless us everyone," I quip.

Walter raises his eyebrows but laughs.

"Hey, I'm serious. My holiday season is complete," I enthuse, rubbing my stomach. "Maggie's special glaze for duck and goose, and wild rice stuffing are to die for."

"Oh yeah?" Walter replies, looking at Scully. "Maybe I can wrangle some leftovers...or...the recipes?" he asks speculatively.

Scully chuckles.

"We'll see what can be arranged," she replies, lifting her cup to her lips again.

All three of us fall silent as we drink from our mugs. Walter puts his arm around my shoulders again and rubs my arm, staring off into space, thinking his own thoughts. His body is relaxed and warm against mine. It feels so good as I sip my Irish coffee. Scully watches us, smiles a little and then drifts into her own world as well, the small smile still on her face.

Finally, Scully drains her mug to the bottom and places it on the small table next to the chair. Walter follows suit, taking his arm from around me when he bends forward to set his mug on the coffee table. I finish up mine as well and place my mug next to his.

"So...uh..." I begin.

"I'd like to shower first," Scully interrupts, giving us a knowing smile. Her tone of voice leaves no question in our minds. It's an invitation to dance and Walter and I are the intended dance partners for the evening. "I feel kind of gritty after stacking up that wood," she adds, uncurling her legs and placing her feet on the floor. She stretches a little.

Walter and I both watch her arch her back in the chair and Walter glances at me, a grin playing about his lips again.

"I could use a shower too," he replies in a low voice. "First," he adds, chuckling.

Scully smiles at him and then smiles at me as well.

"Me too," I reply, giving her a smirk.

"Why don't you two take the upstairs...I'd suggest we save time and shower together...but to be honest...I'd feel squashed up there with both of you in with me," Scully chuckles, standing up.

Walter and I stand up when she does.

"Yeah...kind of like standing between two tall buildings?" I retort, picking up the two mugs from the coffee table. Walter tightens the cap on the liquor bottle and takes it back to the cabinet.

"And not wanting to leap them both with a single bound for the soap," Scully comes back.

Walter barks a laugh as he places the bottle back.

"You want upstairs or downstairs?" he asks magnanimously, turning towards Scully.

"I'd better take downstairs. The master bathroom shower is definitely better for two," she replies, picking up her mug. "Now, give me the mugs and that shot glass too. I'll take them to the kitchen," she adds, generously.

"Thanks, Scully," I reply, handing her first the mugs and then the shot glass.

"See you in a bit," Walter adds, sauntering off towards the stairs. I follow him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she calls after us as we head up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am," I intone, laughing as Walter swats my ass.

Scully laughs as she heads into the kitchen.

xXx

We come together again, naked, fresh and slightly damp from the shower, eager and willing to please each other for what we know in our hearts is our last time this weekend. Our hours at Dragon's Roost are growing short. Tomorrow we leave and go back to an uncertain future. Tonight...we revel in our love. We celebrate the joys of the flesh and the immediate future is all that we care about. We lower all our shields. Divest ourselves of masks. Rid ourselves of inhibitions. Prepare to join three into one again in ecstasy.

There are few words between us for quite some time once we're in bed. Walter sets out the condoms and lube, silently, and then all three of us lie down together. Our bodies move almost as one from the start, kissing, sucking, licking, tasting our skin, sharing sensations with each other in turn, building the heat of our arousal slowly in order to prolong the experience for as long as we can.

We press close, one over the other, one under the other, side by side, bodies gliding, caressing, in turns teasing and more forceful in our intent. Panting and breathless we feed each other's desire, stoke each other's intensity.

Arms and legs entangled, sex meets sex, cock sliding sensuously over cock and over cunt in equal measure, trading off which partner receives pleasure and which partner is pleasured by giving it.

Our bodies' waltz is sensual abandon, planes of shadow and light from the night stand lamps playing over us as we moan and twist over, under and around each other's sweating limbs. We're all like kinetic sculpture now. Walter once again like that solid artwork of granite or bronze, hard muscles rippling and glistening with sweat as he covers one or the other of us with his fluid, warm mass of molten metal become flesh. Scully, soft and curved in all the right places, but muscular and conditioned as well, graceful, arching up over Walter or me, under us, catlike, purring and yes, sometimes scratching, inventive, mischievous, sensuous, beautiful...all that is woman.

We savor every inch of our bodies, rocking as one and it's like a slow dance, a dance in a fever dream. A wonderfully hypnotic waking dream in which our hearts, minds and souls are filled with the joy of loving another human being.

Finally our caresses become more deliberate, more pointed and more powerfully erotic. We murmur words now. Words of love and desire. Words to urge, to concentrate and focus each of us where we most like to be touched, stroked, sucked, bitten...everything and anything we know will drive us towards release. Now we're really unleashing the primitives in each of us. Now we're getting down to serious sexual business. This is fucked and be fucked and all three of us are more than ready to go for broke.

Walter and I go down on Scully together, Walter using his strong hands and me using my mouth. She writhes under us, crying out with utter abandon as we encourage her to let go and do whatever she wants to heighten her climax. I've never seen her like this before. So wanton, so lost to sensation. It's incredible and even more arousing to see her give herself over completely to what we can do for her.

At last, sated, she stops to rest, propped up against the headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. With her eyes excited, face flushed and aroused, her hair in disarray, lips swollen from shared passionate kisses, nipples hard little nubs, Scully's totally exquisite. A tremendous turn-on.

She watches, breathing heavily as Walter and I lie face to face and begin kissing hungrily. I feel like I'm on fire under his assault. His tongue licks white hot flame inside my mouth, his hands leave burnt trails on my flesh. I moan and press into him, humping his crotch like a sex crazed dog. He sucks on my mouth mercilessly, pushing me back so that finally I'm lying flat and he's splayed out over me, thrusting his cock against mine. I can hardly breathe under the kiss's fervor. It's like drowning in molten lava. We moan together and then he finally releases my mouth. I gasp. He stills his hips and looks down into my eyes.

"Fuck me," I pant, jabbing my ass up towards his straining cock. His only answer is a low, throaty growl.

My words galvanize all of us. We move, and suddenly for me, time slows. I have to shut my eyes as my mind threatens to overdose on the rush. I'm aware of only sensation...sounds, touch, smells and nothing else.

I feel Scully by my side, her warm, wet folds rubbing sensuously against my thigh, a hand gently rubbing my stomach. I can smell her unique, feminine musk and I breath deeply to take as much of it in as I can.

I feel Walter, looming over me, kneeling between my legs, helping me to bend my knees up to my chest. The sound of paper tearing and latex sliding down over flesh. Slick fingers at my ass. Wonderful, strong, slick, blunt fingers pushing into me, thrusting in and out, spreading me open, making me moan and buck.

Scully's throaty little whimpers. Walter's powerful hands lifting my legs around his waist. My ankles locking in the small of his back. The smell of his sweat, that aromatic, spicy-metallic tang that's unmistakably Walter Skinner. The head of Walter's latex covered cock pressing against my anus. Someone...Scully...taking one of my hands and holding it.

I groan my responses to the few questions I'm asked about my comfort and my feelings. I moan and grunt at the few compliments I'm given. I'm an animal, a beast with three backs, responding only to stimuli and I could care less as I sweat and pant beneath my lovers.

And then I feel the head of Walter's cock pushing into me. Big hands on my hips. I sense powerful leg, hip and ass muscles gathering to thrust. Scully's hand tightening on mine. Then...it's as if Walter's impaling me with his soul. Like his cock's connected directly to the very center of his being. Fuck...it just feels 'so' good...sublime. An exquisite pressure. A full feeling. I grunt and moan, moving my ass forward as he inches into me. And then he fills me completely and he's moving and Oh God, it feels like I'm coming up my ass.

I hear myself yell "FUCK ME!" and Walter groans as he reaches forward and takes my cock. Scully's smaller hand massages my groin around the base of my swollen dick. Her gentle, featherlight caresses heighten my arousal further. I moan "Dana", my voice low and hoarse as her skillful hands stroke me and Walter slowly pumps my straining erection.

Walter's hips thrusting. Long, slow deep thrusts. Slowing further, stopping, starting again, working back up to the same, excruciatingly wonderful, slow, steady pace. He fucks me like a marathon runner, setting in for the distance, keeping me poised at the brink of orgasm with his hips and hand as Scully works in concert, timing her touches and strokes in perfect counterpoint.

We're all reduced then to just sweating flesh in motion, groans, grunts, whines, whimpers and moans. Sex music and my lovers play me like accomplished musicians playing an instrument. As they pick up the speed of their thrusts and strokes I know they're playing me to crescendo.

I feel the tension of release building up between my legs and I struggle to open my eyes. I succeed, my lids slipping up, and I see...I see visions of what must be angels.

I see Walter, his face powerfully handsome and deeply aroused, his eyes hooded with that arousal. Teeth clenched, neck muscles straining, his breathing quick and somewhat shallow. He pants, but he moves with a fluid strength, with the grace of a big cat, a tiger, with authority and purpose. I marvel at the amount of control and confidence he exhibits in that moment as he labors to bring me pleasure. His hand, the tendons standing in stark relief as he exerts just the right pressure and friction on my erection to make me whimper in ecstasy.

Scully, her face ethereal in its beauty, eyes luminous, skin glowing with sweat as she tickles her fingers through my pubic hair. The skin over her breasts flushed and freckled with arousal. I can feel her warm wet sex, sliding over my leg as Walter's pumps up my ass move me against her. She's breathless, her mouth open slightly as she gently toys with the skin at the base of my erection, bending to kiss me there and then raising up to smile into my eyes.

Then I feel it. I feel a hot rush fill my groin. It pools and flows up, gushing through me, causing my balls to tighten. I arch up, and Walter angles his cock inside me. I feel my cock swell even more in his fingers.

"Do it," Walter grunts and I do, screaming, as my orgasm blasts through my bones.

"GGGOD!" I cry out, jerking under him, my legs squeezing him tight. He grunts as my muscles clamp down on him inside as well as outside. My cock twitches and then spurts cum out onto my stomach and chest. Walter's hand milks wave after ecstatic wave from me. He stills his hips but continues to jerk me off as I arch up, stiffen and gasp.

"So good," he murmurs as one last weak jet of cum spurts out over his fist.

I'm dimly aware of Walter's strong arms, lifting me up to hold me close. Large, blunt fingers stroking my back. His voice mumbling words of love. I hang limp in his arms, my chest heaving. He lays me back down flat. I feel a sense of loss as his cock leaves me. My head swims from the intensity of my orgasm. I shut my eyes.

The mattress moves and I open my eyes again. There's a used, wrinkled condom drooping over the edge of the bed. Walter, still proudly erect, moves over Scully. Scully lies flat, raises her legs, and wraps them around Walter, high up on his waist. I watch in dazed, but delighted amazement as he fumbles a little between them, his hand and arm shaking. Scully's hand moves down and helps him aim his cock. He enters her smoothly with one firm thrust of his hips. Scully moans "So close," and Walter kneels up, grabs her hips and begins to fuck her hard and fast.

The mattress bounces and squeaks with his thrusts. He grunts deeply with each pump into Scully. She rakes his muscular arms with her fingernails leaving white streaks that turn red. They slap together, sweat running between them, thrusting, groaning, cursing. Scully begins to tense, bucking her hips frantically. Walter lifts up on the balls of his feet. Scully arches up, Walter supports her back and she gasps, arms grabbing desperately for Walter's arms. Her head tilts back, neck growing taut, face grimacing.

Walter thrusts on, breathing hard, his face, neck and upper chest flushing. I watch as he clenches and unclenches his ass muscles. He grunts, "FUCK!" and he explodes. Roaring, incoherent, head thrown back, he stabs his cock hard and deep into Scully.

They convulse together, jerking and thrusting, groans ripped from their throats. I moan and thrust my hips on the bed along with them without even realizing I'm doing it.

Finally their hips slow and they collapse sideways in a heap next to me. Tears course down my cheeks at the incredible beauty and joy of their climax. I reach out a hand and stroke them both. Walter gathers Scully close into his embrace and reaches out a shaking hand to clasp mine.

xXx

"I love both of you so much," Walter murmurs, his lips brushing my forehead and then Scully's forehead as well. We lie under the covers after another quick shower, cuddling close. Walter, sated and sleepy in the middle again. Scully and I on either side of him, equally as spent, snuggling against his warm, comforting bulk.

I reach out and take Walter's left hand and grasp it to my chest. Scully takes his right and holds it tight, close to her heart. For a moment it's like we're an electrical circuit. I can almost feel the emotional electricity arcing through us. A current of pure love. Love and the raw power and strength formed from our union. My sleepy mind seizes on a thought, and I'm reminded of that short story by Ray Bradbury, "I Sing the Body Electric". The title flits through my brain, piercing through the soporific endorphins that are rapidly causing me to drift into slumber. The thought pierces me and...God, our bodies did sing. Our hearts, minds and souls sing and we're strong, together, in love, at peace and complete.

"Forever," I whisper.  
  
"Forever," Walter replies softly, looking from me and then to Scully.

"Forever," Scully whispers.

And then all of us fall fast asleep.

xXx

EPILOGUE

Tuesday, September 21, 1999. 10 AM. The beach at Dragon's Roost. Crossroads, Maine.

When I was a child my father used to repeat the proverb that said some day I would become a man and put away childish things. I think he was wrong. We only stay young by staying in touch with our inner child. We only find peace by embracing our youth and hanging onto it as long as we can.

As I watch Mulder and Scully, running and laughing on the beach under the warm sun, I'm reminded just how much I've gotten in touch this weekend with that core of youthful exuberance that I'd thought I'd lost forever. My two lovers have given me a great gift over the months. They've uncovered that core...that seed, nurtured it and brought it to flower again. They've given me a new lease on life. They reached in and wrenched something black and bleak from my soul, filling up the void in me again with the bright, warm light of love. Mulder told me we sang the body electric last night. We did, and for me it was 'The Hallelujah Chorus'.

I know from this point on, we go forward. No matter what comes, we'll persevere. We'll fight on together, three into one, taking on all comers and I know in my heart that we'll win. In fact, we've already won, no matter what the outcome. We've won because we've dared to love, uniquely and in joy despite tremendous odds against us.

I walk on, my sneaker clad feet leaving tracks in the sand, the wind at my back, the sound of the surf in my ears, the sun on my scalp, my hands in my jacket pockets and a lightness in my heart the likes of which I haven't felt for a very long time. I glance out to sea for a moment and see three seagulls dip and wheel over the surf, catching the updraft. They soar up high and away and I smile at the image as Mulder and Scully come jogging up the beach towards me. I stop and wait for them. They skid to a halt in front of me, wind blowing their hair, they smile at me with love in their eyes.

Mulder looks so serene, hope in his face that hasn't been there in ages. Scully looks the same. They both look younger, more carefree. Both of them are at peace but also filled with renewed purpose. Their lively intelligence showing in their eyes. They're ready to resume the hunt, the quest, ready to fight on. I study them, musing, and a smile twitches about my lips because I know I feel the same way.

"Hey, big guy, que pasa?" Mulder asks, his face flushed, his cheeks dotted with a trace of sand and sea salt.

"Walter, are you thinking of going back?" Scully asks, reaching up to idly brush at Mulder's face with a caress of her hand. They both face me, holding hands, looks of hopeful expectation on their faces.

Leave? I start to glance at my watch and then I shake my head. No. I know there's still time. Time to be in love, free and together for a few more hours. Time to revel in some of that recaptured youth together.

"Nah...there's time," I reply, giving them a grin. "In fact...there's time to say..." I add, touching them both quickly with my outstretched hand, "...tag you're it!" I exclaim, laughing. I turn and dash off up the beach at a dead run.

As I run towards the sun, I hear Mulder and Scully shout with pleasure and then I hear the pounding feet of my two lovers as they follow me, their breathless laughter filling my heart with happiness.  
  


* * *

*Author's Second Note: I had to let the AD have the last word. After all, Walter S. Skinner is the boss. ROFL. So, that's it. Finis. End of game, set, match. Hope you enjoyed the show. I know I enjoyed putting it on for you. Bests, frogdoggie aka Jay Fox.

-THE END OF "THE BATON ROUGE SERIES"-

 

* * *

 


End file.
